Deleted Archive:The Five Tasks of the House of Tamod
by The Grey Coincidence
Summary: Faced with not only a horde of competitors bent upon winning as well as the unbeatable Five Tasks of the House of Tamod (a free-for-all battle for honour) and an old enemy, anyone taking part is at risk of dying. And you're never too young to die. How hard can it be ?
1. The White Carriages

**A/N: Hello I ve decided to start writing my own 'tournament' fic before Beserker88 takes all the good challenges, and it seems everyone else is doing it. Cough cough Assasin of this is an OCS only fic so if you don't like OCs don't read. If you want an OC in it then PM or review. It is similar to Tournament of Legends (which I reccomend reading) but has its own elements, just like the Everest trial (which I also recommend reading. Also if you have an OC in Tournament of Legends and would like him/her to be in this, then sorry but I will not be accused of copying, the same goes for The Everest Trial. Ishould probalby say that this fiction was a lot of thought and I owe Beserker88 for forcing my hand before you take alll the juice and leave me with the mush. A.K.A Writing a tournament fic and writing it well. Anyway, that long boring prologue out of the way enjoy the fic.**

As the carriage rattled on Saras shifted his position. He was seventeen now and his adventures in Japan aand the Feral Islands were both long behind him. He had grown a lot over the four years and (at fox form) was a head taller then most foxes. His teleporting was still the same but at least he could still do it. His shapeshifting had reached it's natural capacity of ten forms (though he knew others could do it way better than himself) and they were: crane, fox, dragon, rat,mole, hedgehog, armadilo, catfish, platypus and hummingbird. He could create an optical illusion of a few more, but could not transform into anything else. (Though he claims otherwise) He wore different clothes in his different forms, but they were all pretty much the same. As a fox(which is what he currently was) he was wearing a pair of plain blue pants, tattered and handknitted woolen jumper (now wrapped around his waste in the spring heat) a green travelling cloak and a straw hat with red tip, now drawn over his eyes.

He had been travelling for eight hours in the carriage, to a destination only his brother Aang knew (as well as the horses that drove the carriage but they were pungent enough to keep the bugs away). But Aang never told him anything. He was travelling with a fleet of carriages all pure snowy white with silver strips. He had started the journey in an empty carriage, but had unexpectedly been joined around halfway by two rabbits.

They were identical to the very last whisker and wore clothes that would have stood out against a robes that covered their feet, striped with yellow and red and blue dots everywhere. Aang had said something about a tournament. These guys looked equipped for a fancy dress ball to be honest. They had no visible weapons and he seriously doubted that they had concealed one inside their flimsy little fanny-pack. If Aang had got him on the wrong carriage boy would he regret it.

"Do you mind"?

" Yeah everywhere else is full".

"Bet we're the last ones".

They even spoke in the same voice. It was so surprising that for a moment Sara's didn't realize they were talking to him.

" N-no no I don't mind".

They climbed up and closed the door behind them.

"Well hello".

" I'm Li".

"And I'm Li".

" And we are".

"The Li twins". They chorused together.

" Li ? Like the distance"..

"Yep"

"We won the annual Li race in our orphanage. They decided to name us both Li, isn't that sweet".

" Yeah kind of is".

"And you are"? Chorused the Li's.

" Um",Aang had warned him about not using either one of his . names. One he used when he lived with his mother (adoptive mind you). The other was Saras. He now needed a new name. He shifted in his seat."Shifty"?

"OK Shifty".They chorused." So you ready".

"For"?

" What for he asks".

"That which we journey for of course".

He must have still looked confused because at that moment they both shouted simultaneously.

" The Five Tasks of the House of Tamod"!

He still looked confused.

"Do we have to give you a long and boring prologue"?

" Or did you get on this cart by accident"?

"Um. No thanks I think I already know".

They both sighed a collective sigh of relief. No need to waste their breath. " I hope you have a sword though, you're going to need it".

Saras pulled out a scroll and began to read. He wasn't reading it though. He didn't have a sword. He had four old daggers, two pointed on the sides, two smooth, he also had a bow and quiver of arrows, though those were handmade and it didn't matter, he was a horrible shot anyway. He only had one thought though, Aang had some explaining to do.

* * *

Badr Tamod was old, about fourty, but was easily one of the fastest people in China. Maybe tenth. It had been a long time ago when he had won the tournament he was arranging to be held in a few days time. And had won the prize. The eldest daughter of the House of Tamod. Of course he hadn't known that at the time. The competion was free-for-all and of course he had entered for his family.

He had been born into poverty, with nine brothers and two sisters. He was the youngest, the smallest and the least likely to survive the winter. His mother had died in his fifth year and his father on his seventeenth. But by chance he had entered into the tournament, expecting the prize to be gold or riches, but he instead was to be married into wealth. The day after his marriage his wife had gotten pregnant and nine months later he was rewarded the most precious gift of all. A daughter, pure white and beautiful. Nothing more amazing on earth. He sighed, he was getting too old for this.

He was a black cat, dark fur covering his body but for a few specks of grey, tall and skinny, with tiny little green eyes. Wearing a black cloak and pants, with golden ornaments and straps. Along with silver armour. From his balcony he could still see the sunset. He could also see the carriages arriving, pure snowy white with strips of silver, like little messengers from heaven. Well they were all about to face hell. And he wasn't sure how many would make it.

* * *

Footnote:

So done. What do you think ?

Li is a measurment that is approximately 645 metres. I own the Li twins.

Badr means half-moon to represent his split personalty. To be honest he was originally going to be half black half white but i decided against it.

That's it so far.


	2. Waking Up

**A/N:I know I said only one OC per author and no OCs from Tournament of Legends but if that's your only OC OK. Thank you to Mind Jack and Reidak Tor Pre Visla the III for their contributions. Enjoy the chapter.**

Saras did not remember falling asleep, nor did he remember seeing a room quite like this, not even in his stays in the hospital of his village. It was a large room,with ten four poster beds, the curtains currently undrawn on all except three. The rest just lounged on the luxurious mattresses. On his left he could see the Li twins, sharing one. A peacock on another. A jackal on the third away from him and a wolverine whom he felt was somehow familiar. On his right there were the three ones with curtains over them. Further on a red panda with a scar on his cheek ,a bear with a golden sun painted into his chest. And finally a tiger slept on the tenth and final bed..

What had woken him was the sound of a door clicking shut and the feeling of something dropping on top of him, something light and soft, like silk, but not silk. Paper. A letter from Aang. About time.

The Letter said:

 _Dear brother,_

 _I hope this reaches you in good health, by now you will probably be at the house of Tamod. Be careful, they are a bunch of cars, literally, and remember the last time we worked with cats. The Wu sisters if you don't remember._

 _Now about the tournament itself. I hope you have a sword because you will need one. The first task is always a swordfight, the details may change but it's always a swordfight (or a weapon's brawl). The second third and maybe fourth tasks are random, designed so you will never see them coming. I cannot help you with that. The fifth and maybe fourth task is always to do with the elements, life, death, disease and suffering._

 _You normally have a week before the tournament strikes, and I recommend you use that time to learn about your opponents, their weaknesses to be exact. Try make alliances with a few of them, that will help you get further._

 _Now you will probably have wondered why have sent you so far from home, and the answer is simple. The prize for first place is kept severely secret. I believe it is one of our items on our list. I hope you will be able to do this._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Lord Aang of the bats._

Saras sighed, another one of his brothers gut feelings. The first time he had been carted off to be a ship janitor. That had been fine until a group of pirates had dobbed the ship and had dropped him off along with a few other to the Feral Islands. Even now he could still feel it going along his legs and the rest of his body. The second time he had been sent to Japan. There had only been a month's break between the two adventures. Now he had been sent here. Still at least this one started more comfortably.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and nearly all stood up completely. The Li's went to open it, but Saras undivided attention was on his competitors, three were still in curtains but the rest he could see clearly. But what he saw told him very little. One thing was that he knew were he had seen the wolverine before. Japan.

He was a head taller than Saras. He wore a blue sleeveless kimono with a black belt. His fur was a muddy brown colour, and now his claws were only a few centimetres but he knew that they would extend at least a foot in range. He was sure that he knew his eyes were little black dots on his face. His name was Han Guan.

The tiger he also recognised, again from Japan, though this one was Russian. He wore a completely back suit with ninja armour, his face was almost entirely covered with a mask,his own symbol placed on top of it. He had two katanas strapped to his back, which was surprising considering he had been sleeping a few moments before. The scariest thing about the tiger was that he had absolutely no eyes on his face, just two holes where they should be, his name was Reidak.

The door was opened. And the maid standing there said in a clear loud voice. "Breakfast served now to two hours time. You have this week for leisure, the tournament begins seven days from now".

He eventually decided to go to early breakfast, he was certain that most of the competitors in this room weren't as valuable or important. The room was now empty save for the red panda still sleeping, he peeked outside and shut the door behind him. Backing away from it he bumped into something.

" Watch where you're going",the voice snapped, it was the red panda.

"Sorry sir". He made to get up but was pushed back against the ground.

" In this tournament you're the first to go". He smiled evilly and went off to breakfast.

The picture of the red panda, shirtless with forest green pants and brown sandals. Clutching the spear like it was bart of him. Even the burlap sack attached to the side of it. A scar running through his left eye a milky blue, his other obsidian black.

But with all the fear that had taken place, he had forgotten what was the thing that has scared him first. Something pink. OK if he thought that he was going to be scared of anything even remotely pink. He had a feeling however that this tournament was going to be the worst of three evils.

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Han Guan is one of my OCs. He appears in Xue. Han means official, Guan means sweat. So Official Sweat (his mother was Japanese)._

 _Reidak Tor Pre Visla the III belongs to Reidak Tor Pre Visla the III. He is russian and a spoof on DareDevil._

 _The red panda is called Lang which means wolf. He belongs to Mind Jack from a story not yet written, the prequel to silent hare._

 _See you._


	3. Allies

**A/N: And even more Ocs. I don't know is it sexist but I seem to lack any ammount of females from this story. I don't mind but still. Anyway Enjoy.**

Saras had grown up in two villages over his lifetime. Once in Piaoliang until it was destroyed by Mongols and then in a village in the province of Fujian. In neither village had he ever hoped to imagine this much food. And he could tell it wasn't only Chinese. Indian, Japanese, Thai even Russian. You name it it was there. All laid out onto one long table with no chairs. There were chairs, benches, couches and hammocks to relax on while eating your breakfast. He quickly selected several bean buns and moved off to sit next to the Li twins. Aang had said to make allies, well he was going to do that with the two people Aang would least reccomend.

He sat down inbetween them and at first it was a bit awkward, but silence and awkwardness never last forever.

"OK, you need an ally".

"We get that".

"But you must be desperate-"

"indescribably desperate-"

"To pick us", they finished together."Don't take us wrongly though, we're flattered".

"Well I don' t know anyone else here".

"Ok".

"If you".

"Are going to be".

"Part of our team".

"You need knowledge",they finished and jabbed a paw each at the surrounding competitors.

"I need knowledge about them. Got it".

"So what do you know"? They chorused.

"That one's Han Guan."He jabbed a finger at the wolverine, who now had a red scarf and leg wrappings to add to his blue kimono."He uses a crude form of Jui Jitsu mixed with Muay Thai. Muay Jitsu I believe it's called. And that one."He pointed at the eyeless tiger."Is Reidak Tor Pre Visla the III. He's a bounty hunter".

"Impressive", the twins nodded.

"But two's not enough".

"We'll fill you in".

"That one" he pointed at an impressive looking bear with huge muscles and a stomach to match gorging himself on a bunch of food Saras did not even recognise. The bear wore a pair of dark purple pants and a golden belt wearing black gloves and no shirt. He had a bare chest which showed off his species quite well. A sunbear. The sun painted clearly among his muscles."Is Kunjingle. Apparently he's feral but if he was he wouldn't be here so he's not. He is mute though, can only grunt. No tongue".

"Or that one". The other Li pointed at a rather wiry looking jackal, a bit too tall for his species. Wearing red pants, an orange belt to match his fur and a yellow sleeveless shirt. There seemed to be an air of guardedness about him. As if he was never safe. One of his eyes also never stopped twitching."He's famous. He's saved more daughters of diplomats than they actually exist. And yet he always loves one person. Someone he won't ever say who. It's sad really." He sighed dramatiically.

"Are you a fan"?, Saras asked, causing the Li to blush like a cherry."Anyway how do you know this stuff"?

"We went through everyone's luggage".

"Everyone's"▪?

"Well"-

"Not exactly".

"The scarred red panda caught us, he promised we would be his first target in the arena".

"He said the same thing to me".

"He's dillusional",one of the Li's nodded gravely.

"We went through the bear's, the wolverine's,my brother adores the jackal"-

"I do not"!

-"the tiger's, there was noone behind the curtains, probably only for late arrivals and the peacock".

"The peacock"?

"Jiao'ao".

"Oh pardon me,are you three talking about me", the voice sounded calm and fair, but their was a slight edge of supperiority to it.

The three turned around to face it's speaker. Beauty came naturally to some species. The peacock was one of these species. This one was no exception. A beautiful flurry of green, blue and yellow identified him as male. He wore a luxurious silk sleeveless robe, dyed deep blue to match his feathers. There were not many recognisable features on him aside from his deep blue eyes. He also had a long buckle, filled with presumably a sword in it.

"Of course I understand why you would want to talk about me, but I'd rather you do so to my face. Anyways shouldn't you three be in the playground".

"For your information, I happen to be a disgusting sight of blue", began one Li.

"And I would never talk to someone as ugly as you",finished the other Li.

"Or maybe at school". The effect was instantaneous. The Li who had blushed (Saras had decided to advocate him as Li II) pounced on the larger faun, but was restrained by Saras. The other Li (Li I) was out of the fox's reach. Jiao'ao had stood up, but the moment before either one hit the other, they were proppelled apart by amazing force. A cat was standing there, his black fur flecked with silver. He looked calm, like nothing had happened.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen", his voice rung throughout the entire hall. "And welcome to the generational FiveTasks of the House of Tamod. As is normal the prize is still have one week to rest in the lap of luxury, before you must all battle to the bitter end. I wish all of you the best of luck and implore you not to battle the other competitors. There will be plenty of time for that in the arena."

And the next moment he was gone, like he had never been there. Jiao'ao picked himself up and moved off to eat somewhere else. But the whole morning had left Saras feeling too far out of his depth.

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Kunjingle means beserk. Which as you will probably see later on completely suits his fighting style._

 _Dianbo means twitchy. The fact that it sounds so similar to Diablo is the biggest bonus I could hope for. I've given away only a bit of their 's a sun bear incase you didn't know._

 _Jiao'ao means proud. From the expression 'as proud as a peacock'. It probably suits his nature a bit more then his fighting style._

 _These OCs will be back a lot more, anymore requests will be accepted. Just PM or review._

 _Update soon._


	4. Safi Tamod

**A/N: Hello. I just read Harry Potter and the Goblet of FIre (several years after everyone else, I know) and this chapter was born out of one of the book's. Enjoy and remember to update soon. To those writing or planning to write a tournament fic themselves I asked one question. How does the commentator know so much about the comprtitors. This is my answer to this question. This chapter may be a bit confusing, but trust me that was intentional.**

Over the next few days Saras did his best to stay out of everyone's way. The Li's had described everyone in his dormitory, but there were still at least fifty other people, all fancying their own chances in this competition. Three days had passed since that. He had three days left until the tournament actually started. But that day at breakfast something Aang hadn't mentioned was revealed.

One of the Li's had pointed it out to him. A large poster, the handwriting so neat you could read it a mile away. It read:

" _Dear competitors,_

 _For the benefit of the audience a series of interviews have been staged. Anything you disclose in an interview can and probably will be disclosed to anyone In the audience or participating. A brief note will be placed on your bed allocating the time and place of your individual interviews._

 _That is all_

 _Badr Tamod_

* * *

Just to make sure this was not someone's idea of a joke, immediately after finishing breakfast Saras went up to his dormitory and checked on his bed. He didn't like what he saw. A black note in white hand writing.

 _"Your interview is scheduled immediately after dinner. Please proceed to your dorm after dinner for it to take place. All your dorm mates have the interview at the same time"._

This left Saras with a problem. He was currently a nobody. He needed the audience's support. He had already guessed what his dorm-mates would be going for. Everyone used an angle. Li I and II would obviously go for a comedic angle, maybe pretend they had stumbled here by accident. Lang, Reidak and Kunjingle would go for the tough angle. Probably answer in one word sentences if even that. Han Guan would stutter through the interview with his heavy Japanese accent. Dianbo was famous enough, he didn't even need an interview, and if he took one he'd go for a romantic angle. Jiao'ao would just be cocky the whole way through. He could imagine them all now, in his mind's eye. But he had no idea what he was going to do. He wasn't funny, romantic, particularly tough. In fact he likened his interview to Han's more then to anyone else. His was the last interview of the day. That left him most of the day to think of something, but his mind refused to work. He could feel the seconds tick by.

He decided to freshen up before the interview. Maybe the hot water would help him think. Somehow he doubted it. Either way he hadn't had a bath in a while.

* * *

The bathhouse itself was not connected to the palace in itself. Both buildings did not match their surroundings.

The palace could only truly be admired from outside. A huge slab of pure white marble set on a hill, overlooking a small village. Several parapets and towers jutting out randomly from differnt parts of the area. The early spring sunlight giving it an almost supernatural shine. As if it had litterally fallen from heaven.

The bathhouse was hidden behind the palace. A small obscure building, about the size of a big hut. On the I interior it had a large pool, surrounded by four smaller ones. The entire complex was split in half, one side for boys, the other for girls.

Though so far he had not seen any girls. Unless of course he counted the few maids, but even they were few and far between. Still he didn't mind. The less competition, the better and of course he would feel slightly guilty if he hit a girl.

From that hill top he could see a sandy coloured arena, a long single pole jutting out from the center. Everything to do with the Tamod's looked out of place in the whole environment. Still he had walked all the way here for a bath, he might as well have one.

* * *

He had slipped into one of the smaller pools and allowed the warmth to trail over him. It reminded him of the incident with Bei, he would never manage to have a hot bath without the memory creeping up on him.

Somehow he thought best while in or around water. He had grown up in Fuijian. The whole province was next to the sea. Maybe it was because water had saved him so many years before in Piaoliang. He allowed his thoughts to drift.

* * *

As he was making his way out of the bathouse he bumped into someone he knew, but had never before met or seen in real life. He knew her by reputation only. Safi Tamod. She was pure white and wore clothes of violent shades of purple and pink. She had more jewellry than Saras had ever seen before. Several golden rings on her tail, bangles from India on her feet, her paws covered in bracelets, two silver earings on her ears and finally several golden necklaces. Her eyes were a shade of violet he had never seen before and her face was pressed into a permaneant scowl. Everything she was wearing was worth as much as his entire village.

They passed each other and Saras kept his head down. As far as he was concerned she was a waste of space and money, he refused to associate with her. Clearly she thought differently. She spoke in a sweet voice that disguised clear poison.

"You know I wonder why my father held this tournament, he didn't even ask my opinion. And now look what has happened. A bunch of crazy, good for nothing peasants are infesting this noble place. I am absolutely disgusted"!

"You know i don't care right", he muttered, but those ears heard it all.

She spun around on the pads of her feet and striked him across his face.

"Show a bit more respect to your surperiors. Unworthy child, shouldn't you be in school"?

"Shouldn't you be at some fancy dress party"?

"My father owns this place, I'd reccomend not getting on my wrong side",with that warning she stalked off, leaving Saras already late for his interview to sprint back to the palace, already planning his answers and excuses.


	5. Japanese Blush

**A/N:Finally an update on this fic, but hey I have been busy. I wanted to make this different from all the other interviews read in fiction. So I thought a good old fashion insults wars was best. Comedy kills. Comedy kills. Enjoy.**

Saras ran into the backstage room, just as someone shut the door. amidst the applause. He was obviously late.

The interviews were not exactly a task, but it was important for some people to know a bit more about the competitors before the competition started. Backstage was a small dinghy room more like a sauna than anything else, where the competitors waited until their name was called up. The competitors waited on larde circular tables, with the rest of their dormitory. It was far too easy to find his seat. It was the only one not filled. He dragged it across the floor and sat down awkwardly amidst the group. None of them were talking.

The silence was so visible you could almost feel it. It was clear that everyone their would be very glad indeed to beat the stuffing out of each other. And boy did they seem to want to. Saras didn't know what was worse, the fact that the room was boiling him alive. Or that all of them seemed incapable of talking to one another without some rude gesture or word being used. Saras forced his attention to other things, like for example the character of 'tree'written on the table. But he didn't see it as important. All of a sudden there was a wild cheer coming from the stage. Followed by the voice of Badr Tamod.

"Babirasu the Brilliant everyone, Babirasu the Brilliant".

Saras let out an audible moan that turned quite a few faces. But he ignored the stairs. How typical of fate to shine upon him. How many Babirasu's could their possibly be after all.

"Next up we have, all the way from the land of the rising sun, Japan, Master Hidden Claws, Han Guan"!

The cheers were moderate enough and polite, but it was clear the audience was getting bored. The wolverine who had been sitting with his face pressed against the table picked up on this and walked out of the room, his face looking bored.

* * *

The stage consisted of four chairs, three facing one. Badr was sitting on one, next to him sat a small green parrot with a red bill and bizarelly cute red vest. Looking somehow Inocent next to the black cat. The two other chairs were empty and Han took the one facing the two figures.

"So Han Guan, what is it you normally do for a living"?

"So what kind of job I have"?

"Yes, exactly, I'm glad to see Japan hasn't rubbed it's idiocy on you".

There was a general ammount of laughter at this, but it was clearly just the beginning of a joke.

"I have... been out of a job for four years". He suddenly said, as if something had forced the words out of his mouth.

"Why is that ? Did your ninja skills scare them off"?

There was more laughter at this and you could already tell the wolverine was losing his nerve.

"Maybe it was his smell", voiced the parrot."After all you are a 'sweat official'".

At this the audience errupted in laughter and Han Guan blushed like a murmurred something that sounded a lot like"Just because my mother didn't know Chinese".

"Anyways, you have sweat to officiate, we don't want to waste your time. So last question. What compelled you to enter this tournament"?

"Three things. My mom, revenge and honour".

"Revenge on who"?

"The kid who got me kicked out of a job Badr san".

Their was a lot of laughter at this, but Han Guan just glared into space, clearly imagining tearing said 'kid' to peices. To Saras this was unnerving, probably because he knew that he was said 'kid'.

"Well everybody that was our own sweat official Han Guan".

The only positive outcome of Han's interview was that it grabbed the audiences attention back onto the stage. If at the severe cost of Han's honour. Though the wolverine did win it back, a bit, after a member of the audience (clearly a reporter of some kind), asked him to repeat his reasons. His reply was brief and to the point. "Your mum reporter san", all the honour he had just won back he lost three seconds later by trying to exit through the public latrines.

"Looks like Han's bussiness cannot wait. SQWAUK!"

The wolverine went redder than clay after that. He hurriedly left the room, the audience still laughing their heads off.

"I'm sorry, but Chaonao has to leave now, so my next interview will be a solo, unless my daughter decides to arrive on time. So until later Chaonao".

The parrot had already flown away. Most likely scared of the black cat with green eyes.

"Han Guan, folks, seems like quite a contender if you ask me".

The audience once again laughed.

"Anyways, next up we have the furious red panda of China, Lang also known as the Lord of the Mountains of Smoke and Sorrow".

A wild volley of applause and cheering exploded as soon as the scarred mammal walked in.

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _In my AU, reporters are just writers who come to events and tell their town, village, city whatever, about what is happening. It's just animals with scrolls writing. They won't play that big a role anyway._

 _Han Guan does NOT smell bad those are just jokes based on his name, which means 'sweat official' or 'official sweat'. Those jokes about Japan is just Badr Tamod, and he has a reason, even if it hasn't been revealed yet._

 _San is just a polite form of address, such as mr I decided not to use it too much because it Han Guan is only half japanese (and wolverines aren't even supposed to be in Japan, but who cares. Fanfiction has fanfiction._

 _Enjoy._


	6. Lords and Whistles

**A/N:My new style of writing. Two of theses chapters two on the five. That is pretty much sorted out completely. Enjoy. Firstly my thanks to Mind Jack for helping me with this chapter. Secondly, my apologies Beserker88, it was an honest mistake and here it is.**

 **Chaonao, the funny parrot from last chapter belongs to and was created by Beserker88. Satisfied :)**

 **One more thing that would be useful would be your opinion on how well the competitors would fare in the challenges, based on their .**

Lang took his seat facing Badr. His black and blue eyes practically staring into the cat's very soul.

"Welcome, oh great Lord. Would you like anything to drink"?

Lang snapped up immediately."No, let's get this ridiculous interview over with".

The audience were still, but most of the competitors laughed, glad to see that unlike Han Guan, Lang was not to be made a laughing stock of.

"Well then, let us begin. Why did you enter this tournament"?

"Because I damn well feeled like it".

Even the audience laughed as Badr struggled, clearly not in charge of the interview anymore.

"Well tell us a bit about yourself. What do you do in your spare time"?

"I roam the land in search of worthy foes. So far I haven't seen any here. I hope to be proven wrong".

"Is there anyone who seems particularly worthy"? Badr asked smoothly, clearly glad that he was regaining control.

Lang took a while to reply, but he managed eventually."The tiger in my dormitory, Reidak I believe, he piques my interest somewhat. I also believe I smelled a shapeshifter about the air".

* * *

Every single competitor froze and turned to each other, clearly unaware who it was. The Li twins scowered the tables, but didn't realize that the actual shapeshifter was next to them. He was frozen in shock, did shapeshifters even have their own scent? He glanced across, noone seemed to be looking at him, than he noticed Reidak, his face giving him a visible gaze, even if the russian tiger possessed no eyes. He gulped, this was not going good, Aang had specifically told him not to shapeshift anywhere.

"Ditva, a word". It wasn't a question it was a command.

Saras gulped again but followed anyways. After all what was the worst that could possibly happen. Following the tiger to a corner. He was pinned against the wall with a billy club pressed on his stomach.

"I still didn't forget that business in Japan. And I may not be like Han, but believe me you cost me honour. Watch out kid, I'm giving you hell as soon as this thing actually starts".

Saras gulped once agian and nodded stupidly as the tiger walked away. Well that was another thing to worry about. Aang had been right. He was rubbish at keeping secrets. He waddled over to the table, after the tiger.

* * *

"Would you consider yourself a loyal person Lang. Say, your friend, is about to get shot, would you take the bolt for him or not ?Do you have any friends"?

Lang went silent but his honour made him answer."I had one long ago, but if I knew what I knew now, I would have let him die".

The impact of what he said gave Badr the impression not to antagonise him, that was just asking for trouble. "You seem the type of person who would have many enemies. Is their anyone here you have marked for death"?

"If I told you the name of everyone I'd like to kill we would be here for hours. But of the people competing their are those twins I caught searching my stuff, and some fox who bumped me, Saras I believe".He paused but seemed to decide to continue."There is one name that is always on my mind. Someone who will die if we ever meet agin. A hare by the name of 'Swift the Vagabound'".

"Well, folks, that was Lang, the Lord of the Mountains of Smoke and Sorrow", there was a very generous ammount of applause at this statement, probably because nobody wanted said lord as their enemy.

* * *

The Li twins looked as if they were about to start a riot. That panda had declared a war and they were all more than happy to step up to the arguments.

* * *

"Well folks, next up the Barbaric Bear of... well I don't actually know where he comes from. Oh well, it's Kunjingle".

The gigantic bear steped up and marched out the door, head held high, a completely straight face on his visage. He sat down on the chair, as it audibly creaked and groaned, sinking maybe a few inches onto the woooden stage floor.

"So, Kunjingle, where is it do you come from"?

The bear looked puzzled and shrugged as if he didn't comprehend the question.

"That is honesty. The man does not even know where he himself comes from. Now the second question. And this is from the audience. Kunjingle, their are many stories and rumours, surrounding yourself, for example some call you the son of the Nian, others say you were a child born in jail. Can you please sort out the fact from the fiction?".

Kunjingle paused and then began. But he was not speaking, or at least not in any language known. For it was true that he possessed no tongue, he spoke only in pops, whistles, growls and other such noises. It began in a slow mournful blow, that gradually rose to a growl and again a whistle, then a small pop, and yet another growl. And then it repeated itself. When he stopped (which seemingly only took place after several hundred years of whistling) he had the whole audience captivated by the song of the bear.

"Well, everyone I beleive that that pretty much sums it all up. Thank you Kunjingle".

Despite the fact that his interview time had been cut short, the bear made no disruptions. Merely walking outside the stage.


	7. Cheats and Clubs

**AN:Super short chapter, I know, but trust me. Next one will be longer. Enjoy and Update soon.**

After Kunjingle's interview, the next stream of competitors failed to grab attention. The most memorable thing was Safi Tamod's return to the judging panel, which was followed by her spilling the contents of a cup of tea (a really hot cup of tea) all over the crippled-legged croc who had tried to 'smooth talk' with her. But that failed to grab the audience, who at first had been writing feverishly, but now looked as if they were about to fall asleep. There was barely anyone inside the waiting room, almost all the competitors were gone. Someone was going to have to steal the audience's attention. And Saras had no doubt one of the Li's could pull it off. So it came as a relief to him when he heard the name being read out.

"Boy these are getting dull. Next up we have Li number One... and Li number Two. Wait what is this a joint entry"?

The brown bunnies muttered something that sounded a lot like 'finally as they left the room. Jiao'ao, Dianbo, Reidak and Saras were all left in the room, alone, staring into space, or in the case of Reidak staring at Saras. The fox found this more than a little unnerving, but all in all it was better than fighting him. The shapeshifter looked away from the tiger, never meeting his eyeless gaze, which was surprisingly creepy.

* * *

Saras only saw one of the Li's walk onto the stage. Which was surprising because he had definetely seen both of them walk out the door. He plopped himself on his chair. His bright robes must have grabbed the attention of a few people because their was a bit of muttering. Safi looked offended, almost as if the clothes had just insulted her own fashion. Badr looked wierded out. But he only showed it for a while before he resumed his normal features.

"So care to explain why they are two people on my list"?

"Well Mr. Tamod, it's an entry with two people, because we are practically the same. It is also a cheat I am dissapointed we managed to pull off, because it certainly puts down your reputation. We have two lives. So if we are going to be eliminated, you would have to eliminate both of us at the same time, otherwise we could keep coming back".

If his appearance had confused the cat, he had certainly done so now."So you're admitting to cheating"?

"I wouldn't call it a cheat, more like a glitch. A typing error. But in the broader sense of the term, yes it is a cheat".

"You do realise that both of you can be disqualified right now for admitting to this.".

"No I don't because you can't. Anyways. What's one plus one"?

"Two".

"Wrong. One equals me. Two equals my brother. Two me equals two hims. So one plus one equals two plus two".

The crowds were roaring with laughter. And were incapa

ble of drawing breath after Badr jumped back after realizing that after all this time Li II was sitting in Chaonao's place. Safi, who had been casually checking her nails throughout the conversation, managed to giggle at her father's embarassment. Even Badr had to join in to look like a good sport. Maybe it was because of that he cut the interview short.

"Well everyone, that was the Li twins, what a pair of jokers. Next up we have the Fearless Shadow all the way from Russia. Reidak Tor Pre Visla the III"!

The blind tiger left an impression wherever he went. And here in a hall packed with animals half his size he towered over them all. He could have gooten away with saying nothing at all. Something Saras really wished he could do.

"So Reidak what is it you get up to when you are not prawling Russia's alleyways"?

"Drinking, gambling. Partying. Having fun".

"And outside the party what is your weapon of choice"?

"Billy Club".

"Does it have some deep inner meaning or is it just a weapon you are skilled at using"?

"I'd rather not tell you".

"Do you feel that this tournament will at all challenge your skills"?

"Da, I mean as Lang put it, their are a few clever looking people here, granted the majority are stupid but even stupid people know how to fight, but that doesn't mean they fight well".

"Final question. As most people have noticed, you seem to lack you feel ready of telling us your story"?

"Nyet, it is something I tell only trusted people, and believe me there are very few of them left at the moment. Now may I leave ?"

"Very well. Master Fearless Shadow everyone"! The applaud was tumultuos and rocked the entire hall to it's core. It was only then that Saras realised he had no idea what to say. Oh well he could plan ahead.


	8. True Friends

The next interview was more interesting. It left Saras alone with Dianbo. Jiao'ao's was easily the most entertaining of the evening.

Ever since the peacock walked onto the stage he seemed normal. Almost too normal. Either way it was rather refreshing. He wasn't nervous, confusing, musical, tough or power-hungry, unlike the rest of his dormitory mates. He felt like a breath of fresh air on the show.

"So Jiao'ao, you are probably a junior here, you haven't recieved a Master's title or even trained in a proper school of martial arts. Does this make you feel nervous about entering a tournament like this"?

He was also honest.

"No. Just because no school would accept me doesn't mean I can't fight. In fact I believe that theoretically every child is born with strength. It is also my belief that any idiot can go to a school, and any idiot can wave around a fancy title, but just because you don't have one doesn't mean you can't stand a chance in a fight against a bunch of idiots".

"So in your opinion all the other competitors are idiots"?

"One or two seem decent enough. But yes most are idiots".

"So you are going to outsmart them"?

"Yes I am going to outsmart and outfight them as well".

"What would your family say about your decision to enter this tournament"?

"My dad kicked me out of the house and disowned me when I told him of my dream. I don't think my mother supported me much either".

"What about your friends, surely they must care about your wellbeing"?

"Here's the thing. Let me tell you a story. I realised a while ago that nobody gave two yuan about me. In other words they didn't care. It all started when I was to be betrothed. She was nice enough and I liked her, but in the last minute my father cancelled the wedding and my dream fell apart. Amongst my friends I had a few of aristocratic origin. And they didn't support me. They laughed they joked around. One had known about the cancelled treaty before I did, and yet still told me to go to my father. After that I severed all ties with them. I had also met in my youth a couple of street boys, I must admit I was intrigued by them. A chicken, a hedgehog and a mongoose, who all robbed and plundered the people. There were others like them, whom I liked, but those were the main ones. They in turn proved to be my most invaluable friends, caring for me as if I was one of them, and in time I truly came to be. They supported my decision to practice martial arts, and helped me in my endless toils in my earnest to learn how to fight. And it is them I respect and who support me. True friends, who are there when you need them the most".

"Wow, that was a truly insightful study on friendship, I thank you for it. Now everyone we will be taking a short break so you have time to stretch your legs. Everyone that was Jiao'ao Junior Coloured Wings! Yes now you have a fancy title".

There was a great deal of applause as the peacock left the stage, and the crowd began muttering to each other. Most likely discussing what they had seen tonight and who was a likely candidate for winning. Either way Saras and Dianbo had their work cut out for them, as the audience was already anxious to leave and they were the ones preventing them from doing so. Still a ten minute break didn't really do any damage.

Saras was keen to leave as well, it was late and he was tired, worn out from the whole day, and now he had ten minutes to kill before one of them had to leave. The fox had nothing better to do than stare at the jackal, who in turn appeared to be in his own thoughts. It was a while before he noticed what the canine was staring at. Then he remembered something the Li twins had mentioned.

"You like her don't you"?

"What"?, Saras was completely stunned by the Indian accent. After ages of noticing a small twitchy and scared looking creature, he was astounded by how deep and resounding his voice actually was.

"The cat's daughter. You like her".

"No", Saras could tell the jackal was lying because of a slight tinge of pink on the lupine's cheeks, and he answered too quicky. And he was looking directly at him. And he said it loudly. Really it was just obvious.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", unless you get rude, knock me out of the tournament or cheat in some way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please quiet down for our joint interview, the last one of tonight. Master's Flying Whip and Shifting Forms".

The pair looked at each other, Saras giving his partner a truly villainous grin as they entered on stage.

"Now I understand that this is unprecedented, but let's face it we are all tired and this should shorten this up. Now, first question. To Shifty, do you not believe you are a bit young for this contest".

"I'm seventeen".

"Good, you're within the age limit. So what compelled you to enter this tournament"?

"I don't know".

"At least you're honest. Now what do you to think of each other, please summarise these thoughts".

"I think that Dianbo is amazkngly versatile and incredibly complex. I think he stands a good chance in this contest, and if he fails he still has a good chance with the ladies".

"I think that Shifty should not talk about matters that do not involve him".

"I think that Dianbo should not be a hypocrite, after all how many exchanges has he stuck his snout in".

"I think that Shifty should stop giving vague examples and shut up".

"No, you shut up".

"Shut up why are you talking to me, do I know you"?

"Do I care"?

"Calm down, both of you, I think that you should both head off to bed. You're obviously stressed out. I'm sure we'll find another opportunity to find out more".

The two left just as the cat stood up to address the audience.

They emerged into the kitchen, from which both knew perfectly well the way to their dormitory. They passed without insidence until they reachec the hallway, where Dianbo violently pushed past the fox up the stairs.

"Who are you barging"?

His question was answered when he was pinned to the wall, his feet above the ground, by one wiry paw, which was surprisingly strong.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you".

Saras was let down gently, the jackal turning away and entering the bedroom.


	9. The Singh Box

A/N:So **I do realise most of you were expecting the tournament to start this chapter, but I can't do that dorry, so I am apologising for this, it isn't really plot-relevant, but it was fun to write so I decided to update it. Next chapter the tournament . Enjoy and Update soon.**

When Saras walked into the room he heard the swift sound of closing curtains, indicating that Dianbo was going to sleep. Reidak was nowhere to be seen, The snores emanating from Han's bed and the fact that Lang's curtains were closed indicated that they had both called it a night. The rest were all huddled around Saras' bed. The fox had attempted to enter without getting noticed, but the door had just slam shut, it was an obvious give away.

"Well you're finally here", commented one of the Li's.

"We've been waiting", completed the other, pointing a minute paw in the direction of his bed, or more precisely onto the small brown packet that was lying on it.

Kunjingle followed with a series of clicks, and what appeared to be a minute tap dance.

"Kunjingle thinks it's fan mail".

"Jiao'ao's praying for hate mail".

"And what do you think it is"?, asked Saras as he picked it up. It was light and the packaging was oddly soft, like a cushion.

"We think it's too early for both. We think it's from another competitor", they chorused, practically scrambing over each other with their excitement.

Saras shaked it a little, but no sound came out from it, it definetly wasn't a collection of coins.

"We would have opened it, but that would have been very rude", stated the Li's nodding sagely, as if they had never in their lifetimes been rude to anyone or anything.

"To be honest I don't think we should open it", the shapeshifter stated ducking down and putting it under the bed, but was stopped by both twins and Kunjingle and Jiao'ao.

"Why ? Don't tell me you're scared", jeered the peacock placing a foot one the parcel, making sure it didn't go an inch deeper.

Saras decided to change the subject and hope they forget. "So, what was all that stuff you two did for your interview"?

"We talked absolute trash, and made people laugh", they both stated blankly."Now quit trying to change the subject".

Kunjingle decided to step in at this point, grabbing hold of the fox by the scruff of the neck, and using the other paw to attempt to pry off the packaging. But Saras held firm.

"Why do you people even care"?

"Just let go", shouted Jiao'ao clearly trying to pull with all his might.

"OK, your funeral". The packaging ripped in the fox's metal claws, knocking the peacock down, and bouncing into the hands of the Li's.

"It's a box".

"A fancy one at that".

Kunjingle responded with what sounded like a prolonged whistle.

"You're right, it is a necklace, with a fancy box attached to it. Thanks jingle".

"Wait you can understand him", gaped Saras, as the bear gently dropped him onto the bed.

"My friend, anyone who has ever enjoyed childhood can understand Kunjingle, and be understood by him",

"So just you two freaks then", commented Jiao'ao, loosing interest upon finding out it wasn't anything terrible, already getting ready to sleep.

"Come on Saras try it on", the two rushed over and practically forced him into it. That was the first time he got a good look at the box. It was rather too fat for the necklace, wooden, with a large red ruby on the centre and several carving onto the sides. It was just ordinary, yet must have opened at some point as there were two lines going down the whole box, as if it was supposed to open.

"Happy, I got a gift, now can I just go to sleep, we've got a big day tommorow".

"Fine, nighty night".

"Goodnight".

* * *

Saras awoke early the next morning. It was still dark. But no force in the universe could put him to sleep again. He wasn't nervouse, unsure was probably the right word. He had enrolled at Lee Da roughly three years ago, but his Kung fu skills were barely above average, in truth he relied upon his natural abilities more than anything while fighting. But he was still unsure whether to risk showing his hand this early. It was the first task for the emporor's sake. If he did, he was showing himself too soon. If he didn't he risked loosing before it had even begun really. But that wasn't something he was planning on doing.

The box bounced lightly on his chest, he still had no idea who had sent it and why. Or what it was for that matter. It had tried to strangle him the first time he had tried to take it off, and every other time after that, but he doubted it was harmful, or from a fan as Kunjingle had so honestly suspected.

As soon as everyone had gone to sleep he had attempted to prize it open with his claws, to no success, and smash it open with a rock, which had only bruised his chest. And bruises before the tournament even started were practically calling defeat.

He stretched, he warmed up and he cracked his knuckles. He was ready for this tournament.

All of a sudden he heard a voice, backed up by music, almost immediately shouting out:

 _"I want to get physical"!_

 _Saras realised that themusic was coming from the box, and that Iit had woken up everyone in the room._

"I'll get physical with you if you're not quite"!

, he heard a gruff voice coming from the next room shouting.

"Man trying to get some sleep here blud".

"Yeah shut up".

He blushed as his dormitory mates gazed oddly at him. The awkward silence was brocken by one particularly loud snore coming from Han Guan. And then everyone realised what was going to happen on that day.

Let the tournament get ready.


	10. Tail of Japan

**A/N:Look I know I said that the tournament begins this chapter, well it does and doesn't. The actual action begins next time, so enjoy the filler. I really love the two sided meaning of the title. For starters it's a story about Japan as well as the fact that Han Guan is almost always the but (or tail) of a joke or story, as if he is the rut of Japan. Enjoy.**

The arena was stands were wooden and it was built like a colloseum, the crowds were pouring in, amongst them the journalists, the masters of those competing and the residents of nearby towns and villages lucky enough to get their paws on a then there was the pit itself, taking up most of the building was the fighting center. And for the first task it had been redecorated. There in the middle stood a long wooden pole, reaching up beyond the boundaries of the arena. On it were built three wooden platforms, each one smaller than the other but also higher. The stands had multiple layers, roughly thirty, each around five feet. On the tenth layer were a hundred doors exactly. Thirty closed as there were only seventy competing. Those were clearly for competitors to enter through. But the most shocking thing of all was the rope. A hundred of them criss crossed over each other before attaching to the first platform, which had rope ladders leading up to the second and third platforms respectively. Like amassive spider web. Saras could guess from the layout that he was doomed. Before he got another glimpse he was rushed inside the building, there was a crowd made up of competitors all staring at Badr, who was grinning wickedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I trust you all a had an enjoyable evening. Now onto business, as you can see the arena has been specifically designed for this task. Your objectives are to remain on it as long as possible, the first twenty to fall are out of the running completely, and after that it's all about points. Come out first you get two points. Fiftieth get's a hundred and so on. Of course it's not just a question of balance. After twenty minutes the ropes are pulled back completely and if you're not on a platform by then you get a fifty foot drop. You are allowed weapons of your own, but I highly reccomend fighting on the platform or at least when the ropes cross over each other. So essentially, cross twenty feet of tightrope walking, twenty feet of a giant spider web and knock down everyone on the platform. For now, while you're waiting I strongly reccomend making some good alliances. Cheerio", and with that the black cat left.

Saras immediately noticed that he was surrounded by a group of three crocs, who were all staring at him as if he was some sort of joke.

"Are you competing", asked one with at least a dozen warts on his face.

"Yes", at this the all laughed as if it was an actual joke. Saras would have shown them exactly what this 'joke could do, but was prevented from doing anything stupid by Han, who placed a firm grip on his shoulder."There you are cousin. I have been looking all over for you, you had me worried sick." He then turned to the crocs."Thank you for finding him for me. You people are such heroes". He finally noticed who he was talking to.

"Han"?

"Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits". The threesome laughed as if he had said something funny.

"So how you've been, I was under the impression we humiliated you beyond recovery the last time we met".

"What is this all about"?, asked Saras.

"We left your cousin tied upside down to a tree".

"I would have gone the way of the harakiri, but they took my sword, and my dagger and my diary".

At this all the crocodiles started laughing and Saras literally dragged Han away from them. The wolverine was seething. The fox decided to change the subject.

"So, nervous much"?

"No, only angry".He sighed loudly. "Everywhere I have ever been I have been made fun of. For my name, my fur, my species my accent, everything even my father. Maybe that's why I'm here".

"To prove a bunch of bullies wrong"?

"To prove my mother wrong. You see it all began long ago when my father came to Japan from Russia, my mother's family had already intergrated herself into the culture of Japan, but she had never seen a wolveeine with brown fur, only black. I will skip the boring bits. They fell in love. The humped. And my mother got pregnant with me, and my father just left. You can see why she despises me, me and my brown fur, I remind her too much of my father. And when I first left the house when I was really younf, noone tried to stop me, and I haven't gone back. When I win this I will go back as Han Guan, not my father. So what about your family"?

"I'd rather not talk about it".

"Orphan"?

"Well, in the true sense of the term, yes".

"They say all the best people are. Have you ever been to Japan, because I feel like I know you from somewhere, you know the eyes, have we met before"?

"I think I would have remembered that", Saras did remember that, he also remenbered that he had got the wolverine fired, and that the last time they had been face to face he had thrown a handful of chili powder into his eyes before stealing a sword he was meant to be guarding.

"Well, Saras san, stay safe". And with that the wolverine turned and left.

Just then he heard the sound of a conchshell followed swiftly by Badr's voice. "Dear competitors, please make your way to the entrances, both you and the audience have been informed of what is to happen, so I wish you all the best of luck. Good luck".

Another voice, that of the parrot from the interviews, began."Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Chaonao and I will be giving all of you a hird's eye view on this tournament. SQUAWK!"


	11. Foreign Fools

Saras knew that their was a trick involved with tight rope walking, but he couldn't think of it, nor could he think of any trick that would prevent him from falling fifty feet. Han was the only person from his dormitory in sight, but he suspected from the way he crept heavily around the platform and stayed away from the edge that the wolverine was scared of again falling a couple of feet onto hard sun baked sand was scary in it's own way. That was another problem. The audoence were protected fro the sun's rays by a huge parasol like contraption, the competitors on the other hand would be left out openly for the sun to mercilessly beat down upon them. He himself was feeling every single butterfly in his stomach, he needed to get going already, but Badr's speech just droned on regardless. He did however catch the last few words. So without further ado, l et the Five Tasks of the House of Tamod begin, and buckle up, let the first task begin"! A glorious red firework burst into the air behind him. And then to everyone's shock two competutors already fell. Chaonao was quick to comment of course.

" One of the Li twins is out for the count, but he takes a wool stealing croc with him, that is dirty tactics! SQUAWK"!

Sars had a vague idea as to how to get to the platform, closing his eyes, he ran like he never ran before, it was a blind run that must have looked ridiculous, but his feet found the way.

"Master Shifty seems tobe shifting the tides ! Get it cause he's Shif-just never ! He's reached the web looks like-oh, Lang has akready reached the platform".

Now from the saftety of several ropes he looked up and saw that Lang had indeed reached the platform, and was prowling in wait for the next competitor to challenge him. Saras groaned, if he got their now he was definetly out for the count.

"Duck"! He was pushed against the web just as Reidak opened fire on all other competitors, signalling that Lang was his.

"Master Charging Ox is out, seventeen still to fall! SQUAWK!"

"Saras stood up, Li I was grinning at him, almost madly."Nice running", he commented.

"Thanks, what happened to your twin"?

"Jiao'ao pushed him, he unbalanced some croc and they both fell".

"So you're going after the peacock"?

"Oh Shifty you know me so well". With that the rabbit left, and Saras began his slow crawl to the platform.

"A warning to all competitors, the 'thing' has been released".

"The what"? Called out Jiao'ao, on the verge of reaching the first platform.

"The thing it's a"- Jiao'ao never found out what the thing was as at that moment something small and dressed in a rainbow ambushed him and they both went flying.

Saras decided to ignore the thing for now and got shakily to his feet.

"On guard", the Indian accent was unmistakable as was the sound of something long and slender getting pulled out of it's scabbard.

"Now"?

"Well, when else"?

"Can't you save it for the platform"?

"No, honour awaits noone, prepare yourself for the beating of a lifetime".

Saras drew a pair of spiked daggers, his specialty, he spun them around once, this was going to be painful.

Reidak was second to reach the platform, he stood in his stance, two billy clubs at the ready, Lang facing him, his own spear in place. But before either had the chance to strike they were interrupted by Han Guan, the wolverine had just reached the platform, and was clinging to it as if his life depended on it. He stood up and dusted himself, the two stared at him dumbfounded.

"He's all yours", whispered Lang, strolling away casually.

Reidak swung with both arms, if the clubs had contacted they would have knocked him out for good, but they didn't, for in the last second Han bent backwards. The tiger kicked the wolverine in the chest, but the smaller mammal raised an elbow to block it. His elbows had metal padding, but in the last second, three metakl claws, curved crully, poopped out, cutting deep into Reidak's leg. The tiger groaned in pain, but had no time to rest, for Han attacked with a volley of elbows, cutting the tiger's armour. Annoyed, the russian grabbed both his arms and headbutted the mustelid. Han replied with a volley of kicks to the stomach, but Reidak flipped him onto his back. Standing up, the Japanese aimed an elbow strike at the tiger's head, which Reidak lightly sidestepped, Han's metal claws cutting deep into the wooden pole. Reidak slapped a billy club against the wolverine's face, but instead of delivering the knock out blow, he leapt over the shorter mammal and began climbing the wooden pole on his way to the second platform, where Lang was waiting.

"Is Master Fearless Shadow seriously running away from Master Extending Claws, I mean it looked like he had his butt handed to him at first, but you had the guy pinned! SQUAWK"!

Just then Kunjingle leapt onto the platform, weilding two long sword most people would not have the strenghth to lift. He sliced one where Han's belly had been moments before, had the wolverine not twisted his elbow and leapt into the air upside down, he surely would be dead, he was now hanging upside down on the pole by the metal claws on his elbows and the real ones on his feet (which he rarely used due to their small size). Releasing his metal claws, Han leapt down behind the bear, and aimed a back kick at his leg, Ku jingle spun around with the grace of a dancer. Han Guan just punchedvhis bell...but found his punch rebound back to his face due to all of the bears fat.

"Okey, no more guy Kunjingle kun. Five claws that looked more like knices, and extended a foot in length, came out of his paws, the wolverine wasted no time in aiming a couple of jabs at the bear's belly, which he soon found turned out to be as hard as stone.

"By tensing the muscles in his belly, Kunjingle can at one moment be a soft cushion of fa-fla - fur, and the next a metal wall! SQUAWK"!

"What in the name of the Shogun are you doing"?

In answer the belly untensed his belly and momentarily knocked the Jap against it, only for the bear to belly flop him. Han Guan clung onto the ropes of the web and pulled himself on. The wolverine glared daggers at Reidak."That is going down".


	12. The First Task

Saras ducked feverishly under the whip- sword, as it barely missed his head, but came back again in next to no time. He raised a dagger to block it, but the flexible metal merely curled around it before Dianbo pulled his arm back grabbing the dagger for himself. Saras leapt into the air and came fast towards the jackal, one of his metal talons giving him a nasty cut on the left arm. He quickly used the opportunity to slap the jackal on the face with the butt of his dagger. Dropping his stolen weapon, Dianbo pulled the shorter canine off of him, giving him a nasty looking cut on the cheek with his whip sword. It was clear who Chaonao was supporting.

" _Come on Dianbo, it's a teenager, a teenager with a lot of attitude yes, but he's still a little kid! SQUAWK"!_

Saras already despised the parrot and he was pretty sure other competitors did as well.

* * *

Li I loved Chaonao, so much. Finally someone he could relate to, and their was also the fact that the parrot seemed to be rooting for him.

 _"Despite all his words last night, Jiao'ao seems to be having the feather's plucked off of him by a rabbit in a rainbow suit. A rather funny rabbit mind you"!_

At that moment Li I began rapidly opening and closing his fan in front of Jiao'ao's hands, the multiple colours of the rainbow almost immediately blinding him, with the colours finally stopping he was looking at the sun.

" _What a way to loose your eyesight! SQUAWK"!_

"I swear I am going to kill that parrot if he doesn't look away right now", he muttered under his breath, desperately blinking out the bubbles of colour still in his eyes.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, despite all our warnings, most of the competitors were still on the rope bridges, well they only have one minute to get onto a platform , otherwise things are going to get confusing! SQUAWK"!_

By the time Jiao'ao had blinked out the lights Li I was waving down at him from the third and topmost platform.

The peacock screamed and ran straight towards the platform, pure hatred boiling within his blood.

* * *

Han Guan had literally pulled himself onto the first platform when he found out what the 'thing' was, a nd it wasn't pretty. It was a giant wooden lion, coloured every shade in the world. It's face painted into a huge smile, but it's eyes did not smile. On one hand it had three claws, on the other a dagger, it was the same with the feet. He stood up and extended all the claws on his paws, elbos and feet, his metal padding on the knee releasing nothing. The 'thing' lunged with it's dagger, Han Guan ducked just in time.

 _"It's Japan's finest versus a machine, on the first platform! SQUAWK"!_

 _By now most of the fighting was going on on the second platform, the first had a few duels and the third had precisely two. In fact their was only one pair still fighting on the ropes._

 _"That's it, I give up, somebody else can tell those two that they have one minute to get onto the platform, or they both fall! SQUAWK"!_

Saras ducked under the sword, promptly grabbing the jackal's arm and slapping his face with the flat side of his weapon. The canine howled in rage, waving his weapon wildly, cutting Saras' arm a bit. He stopped momentarily than turned and threw his whip- sword against the first platform, wrapping itself around a plank of wood. At that moment the ropes were pulled back.

"Oh dear," was all Saras said before he crashed against the ground.

 _"In fitieth place, with exactly two points, Master Shifty! SQUAWK"!_

Saras grinned sheepishly as he picked himself up, he was surrounded by those who had been eliminated, he didn't even have to use shapeshifting, or teleportation, or illusions or anything. He went and sat down next to Li II.

* * *

High above the earth an epic duel was unfolding, one that seemed to be getting more violent by the second. Lang pushed the butt of his spear against Lang's injured foot, before spinning on the shaft and kicking the tiger's face, followed by swinging his burlap sack like a flail. Reidak struck back with both clubs, knocking the side's of Lang's head. The Tiger then pushed his clubs against the ground to act as pillars, lifting jis body he repeatedly kicked Lang's chest, before he himself rose up. Lang next grabbed hold of Reidak's arm, and swung him downwards so that the tiger was in an armlock, now with a well-placed punch he could shatter the tiger's arm, and all chances of winning.

 _"Woah, take a look at that , the pussy cat's getting thrashed today! SQUAWK"!_

As if in answer to this Reidak kicked hard at the back of Lang's leg, causing thecpanda to topple over and loose balance. Growling Lang threw two smoke bombs to the groubd, without even aiming. One hit their platform, the other hit the one below, sending a bunch of competitors down quickly.

" _That leaves twenty on the platform! SQUAWK". Things are getting tough down there"!_

Reidak turned around and caught Lang's punch, lashing out with one of his own. Lang glared daggers at the tiger."Round one, to you", he growled, leaping down onto the second platform, kicking two leopard's aside as he landed. Meanwhile, Jiao'ao was desperately trying to pin down Li I, whonwas attacking with a volley of kicks and punches, any lesser creature would have given up by now. Thevpeacock clearly had no idea fight something that wouldn't stop moving, it was like trying to catch a fly with chopsticks. Improbabale not impossible. That gave Jiao'ao an idea. Broadsword in wings he clised his eyes and kept them shut, it was time to show this bunny what he could do.


	13. Breaking Down

It was a style of fighting he had first developped during his numerous toils in the library. He called it 'Instinct'. Jiao'ao had realized that the body could recognise if it was in danger, and would react to the said danger. The 'fight or flight' manouevre is heightened in terms of activity if someone is in some way more vulnerable, for example if he was blind. So simply by closing his eyes he could detect the rough position of an opponent and interpret their next move. That was what Jiao'ao was doing now. He lunged forward with a speed most people could not hope to match. Li I matched it. Opening his fan to act as a shield the rabbit threw a dart which barely missed the peacock's head. Lifting the sword Jiao'ao swung it at Li I's legs. The rabbit just barely jumping over it., throwing another dart which Jiao'ao deflected with his sword. Charging forward the peacock swung twice, aiming for the head and the feet. Both of which Li I dodged. Now going for the ears the peacock lunged. The rabbit parted his ears in the last minute. Li I jumped into the air and dealt a swift kick to Jiao'ao's side. A kick that normally would have done no damge, but had sent the peacock teetering off of the edge. While Instict allowed him to locate the precise location of his opponent, but not his own precise location, or the surroundings. Extending his train Jiao'ao landed relatively smoothly, the feathers slowing down his fall considerably.

 _"In Twentieth place, Jiao'ao. Considerably impressive considering his status as a first time fighter! SQUAWK"!_

Wong (the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits Leader) was not known for his fair play. Despite the fact that the rabbit had his back turned to him the crocodile flicked away the far smaller creature with a wave of his tail. As if to add insult to injury, Li I landed on his feet, standing on Jiao'ao's bill, and acting as if he had just jumped off.

 _"In nineteenth place, Li I! SQUAWK"!_

* * *

Kunjingle was really having a fun time. He fought well in crowds, and the second platform was full of them. All he really had to do was push and they went flying..

"Oi, fatty"! The bear spun around to see a crocodile covered in warts, who really couldn't go around calling people fat, especially if they looked at his weight. When was the last time this reptile had seen a mirror. The reptile punched him on the belly, the bear tensing in the last moment. The blow did not even bruise, his punch knocked one of the croc's tooth out. But Kunjingle had enough, he might as well take someone down in style. Charging forwards he wrapped his arms around the crocodile in a literal bear hug, before jumping off the platform. The two crashed several minutes later, a crater created in the hot sand.

" _In Eighteenth place, Wong, and his real destroyer, Kunjingle, the Feral Jingler in Seventeeth! SQUAWK"!_

The bear roared triumphantly, the crowds cheering bear acting as if he had just been crowned the king of the world.

" _I will also bring to your attention that the first platform will fold away in ten minutes. So get moving! SQUAWK"!_

His words made no real difference as Han Guan was the only competitor still on the first platform, his fear of heights preventing him from climbing further upwards."You could have mentioned that before"! He shouted, Badr mouthing the word 'oops'. The wolverine would have replied with every profanity he knew, Japanese or otherwise. But was held up by the thing. He hurriedly spaced his legs out so that his feet would not become sliced by the machine's knife like leg. He lunged forward with his claws, which sunk deep into the wood. Now he was stuck to whatever the thing was. He brought in his elbow, which sluced the machine's head off, but the metal claws were now attached to it's neck. Twisting his arm his natural claws came free, just in time for him to swerve to the side to avoud the thing's own claws. He leapt back with two knees to the chest that popped off the machine's arms. Now all he had to worry about was the feet. Using most of his strength he pulked his elbow free, but had to bend back almost immediately to avoid a roundhouse kick that would have severed his neck. Han needed to reconsider. The thing was built in the shape of a lion, and what was the lion's weakest point. Grinning evilly he rushed at the mechanical beast, grabbing hold of the machine's shoulders and at the same time kneeing it in between the legs. It fell onto the floor, it's legs popped clean off.

 _"Master Extending Claws has defeated the thing, and ruined it's chances of ever having kids! SQUAWK"!_

 _Just then the platform gave away. Han_ stood in mid air for a few seconds before gravity finally got the better of him.

He remembered reading somewhere that to go to heaven you had to recite your full name. "Han Hoki Ronin Tokugawa Shinza Guan of the Ujitori Hasmilo"-

He crashed onto the earth, still alive, but winded and bruised.

" _We did warn you. In sixth place Master Extending Claws, that leaves five, no wait four coetitors still competing. In fifth place Mistress Green Blade! So the final four are. Master Flaming Hooks, Master Fearless Shadow, the Lord of miserly and moorish mountains and finally Dianbo!_

 _SQUAWK"!_

Saras recognised Master Flaming Hooks immediately. He was taller and stockier, but he still wore the same red pants, the back armour and the golden lacing, as well as his own birthstone. He gulped audibly. The babirusa's skills had improved, for the pink creature was entirely covered in bright orange flames. Babirasu was back and this time he wasn't a minstrel.

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Wong is the name of one pf Fung's croc bandits from Legends of Awesomeness, I decided to add him as the leader of the wool stealing crocodile bandits in this story._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	14. The Task Concludes

The four stood in a square on the second platform. Each waiting for someone tomake a move. In the middle of the square stood the wooden pole, acting as a baries. The audience were getting tired, the competitors were itching to get a move on, but nobody showed their impatience more than Chaonao.

 _"Oh my gods, just get a move on already, you're not the only ones under the sun. I want to get going too! SQUAWK! Or has time seriously stopped for you four."_

Finally Lang made a move, the red panda leaping into the middle, spinning the spear around so that Babirasu was hit by the tip, Reidak winded by the butt and Dianbo went flying upon being hit by the flail. The jackal hurriedly wrapped his whip sword around the pole, swinging down and repeatedly kicking Reidak as hedid so. The tiger smashed one of his billy clubs against the canine's snout, the other hitting his paws, thereby releasing his grip on the weapon. Howling in pain Dianbo did a backflip, landing on his feet, beforekicking out to the tiger's chest and chin, both of which the feline dodged. The tiger charged forward, wrapping his arms around him, crushing the air out of him before lifting him up and throwing him. Dianbo slid across the flour, scraping it with his nails until he was clinging onto the platform by his claws.

 _"Come on Dianbo, you can't let the cat show you how to dance, cat's are pathetic, especially at dancing! SQUAWK"._

Reidak didn't even glance at the parrot, but turned his attention to the other two, allowing Dianbo to pull himself onto the platform.

 _"I once danced with a cat. She was horrible. She kept stepping on my talons. I said so. And my voice is really loud so I guess other people heard it. I've never seen her again. Oh well that's cats for you! SQUAWK"!_

Lang balanced on his spear purely from the strength of his upper body, lashed out with too mant kicks to count. But Babirasu swiped at his head, the red panda, slipping to the butt of his spear in his haste to dodge. Picking up his weapon he lunged forward. The spear tip just missing the babirusa's torso. The pig head butted the red panda the horns on his head acting as an added crash helmet. He placed both his hooves against the ground, flames coursing through them and encircling Lang.

 _"Boy it's getting hot down there. It reminds me of the time some witch tried to boil me alive in a spa. True story! SQUAWK"!_

Lang merely leapt over the flames, smirking."That's the hottest you've got"?

"Nope, this is", instantly two balls of fire were balanced above the pig's hooves from them coming more and more little balls of fire. The deer threw them both at the red panda, who, still smirking, slapped his flail against the mammal's lungs, knocking the wind out of him.

" _The second platform will fold away in five minutes! SQUAWK"!_

Babirasu launched two chains of fire at the red panda, who dodged effectively, at the cost of blowing up some of the platform.

 _"I'm going to say this now before anyone else does. I am not paying for that to be rebuilt! SQUAWK"!_

Reidak was on defensive now, almost effortlessly dodging all of Dianbo's kicks. So far he had only been struck by curiosity.

"Do you never punch"?He asked avoiding a roundhouse kick to the neck.

"Yep", he replied jumping into the air and kicking the tiger in the face.

"Never"? Asked Reidak, who now knocked a billy club against the canine's belly."Why"?

"I have a glass paw".

"Nyet, I do not understand you".

"I", the jackal pointed at himself."possess a weak paw".

"D, I understand that now". The tiger grabbed hold of one of the canine's paws in one of his own and pressed hard."So it's very painful if I do this"?

"Yes very", Dianbo groaned, simultaneously soaring upwards to knee the tiger on the chin.

"So I know your weakness"?

"And I know yours", at that moment Dianbo kicked Reidak three times incredibly rapidly in between the legs. The tiger didn't even flinch. But the kick Dianbo sent to his face sent the feline dizzy on his knees."In fact technically I know every man's weakness".

"I wear groin armour".Reidak replied.

 _"No ladies and gentlemen hitting a man where it hurts the most is not against the rules of this tournament. Therefore Dianbo is not disqualified. He will ve if he doesn't get a move on however, the platform folds in half a minute! SQUAWK"!_

Dianbo gave Reidak one more kick to the nose before leaping up and grabbing the handle of his weapon. Babirasu followed suite stabbing his hooks deep into the wood and pulling himself up purely on upper body strength alone. Lang was the quickest by far. He took a running start, rushing around the platform three times before leaping into the air and running horizontally against a vertical surface, before grabbing hold of the third platform and pulling himself up, using only one paw. Jst then the second platform gave way, just as Reidak embedded his claws into the wood, now with a grip in place he began to clim upwards.

Dianbo had gotten himself stuck. He was holding onto his whip sword for dear life, his feet unable to latch onto the wooden pole. Reidak passed by him smirking. Reidak stopped when he reached the spot where the weapon was embedded, pulling it out of the wood he now suspended the jackal in midair.

"Sretan Put". Reidak let go just as Dianbo managed to gulp. As he crashed against the ground he made no crater nor screamed. Only groaned when he tried to move, his whip sword landing in a neat stack next to him.

 _"And Master Fearless Shadow finally gets the upper paw over Dianbo. I always knew you had it in you! SQUAWK! In fourth place Dianbo with ninety four points"!_

When Babirasu reached the third platform he was shocked to find it devoid of life. That was until Lang suddenly kicked his foot from behind, tripping over himself Babirasu grabbed the first thing his foot came into contact with, which happened to be Lang's own foot. Unable to hold the sudden weight on his leg they both toppled over, just as Reidak reached the third platform, billy clubs still in hand.

 _"Master Flaming Hooks has the Lord of the Mountains of Moaning and Mercy tumbling down with him. Now it's all about who lands first! SQUAWK"!_

Lang was about to hit the ground, but turned around mid fall and grabbed hold of Babirasu's shoulders, before sending himcradhing to the earth, allowing for the red panda to bounce once off of his belly and land perfectly poised onto the sand. Reidak slid down the pole efficiently, using his claws as brakes. He slid next to Dianbo."Good fight". He said offering a paw.

The jackal only glared in response.

 _"So to conclude. In third place Master Flaming Hooks, in second place the Lord of the Milion Miled Mountains and finally in first place. Master Fearless Shadow"!SQUAWK! I always knew you could do it Reidak. I believed in you"!_

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _The whip sword used by Dianbo is an ancient Indian Urumi. Sretan Put means literally "lucky journey"._

 _So that concludes the First Task. Please tell me in the reviews which fight scene was your favourite and why._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	15. Which Country ?

**A/N: No real movement in this chapter, but that's all right. To be honest I think we could use a little filler after all the action. So Enjoy I guess and update soon.**

Saras slumped onto the bed exhausted. He felt all the aches, bruises and scratches on his body. He felt like he had been pulled through a hedge backwards. Chaonao had asked the competitors to wait until the audience had left, including those who had been eliminated. And when they had all cleared Badr had come up, given them a long speech Saras didn't remember a word of, wished them luck, some congratulations and a few better luck next times. Then they had finally been allowed to leave. This only proved to be hectic, as waiting aside were thrice a dozen journalists, who had somehow gotten rid of the White Carriages. Leaving the competitors to walk to the palace.

It was a long walk and they were all tired, and as a bonus they were being bombarded by questions.

Saras was glad he was low level, he got his fair share of probing, yes, but their were far fewer questions and less deeper ones. The journalists avoided Kunjingle (who had broken someone's nose upon being asked about his parents) and the Li twins, who had pulled out a couple of water baloons from out if nowhere. Han Guan and Reidak both followed the simpletactic of 'ignore them, they are more afraid of you than you are of them'. Lang had pulled out a couple ofsmoke bombs and escaped befire anyone could ask him a single question. Nobody came close to Babirasu as he was practically on fire. Jiao'ao answered all questions fully, but that only got more people to come to him. Dianbo, however, got the worst share, he was practically dogpiled on by everyone wanting an answer.

Saras calmed his mind, he desperately needed sleep. He was just beginning to fall victim to his exhaustion when Dianbo smashed the door behind him. His fur was dishevelled, his eyes were twitching even more than usual (if that was even possible), his yellow vest was ripped and he was limping, added to his bruises and cuts and Dianbo looked truly demoniac.

"Woah, you look horrible".

Li I's sentence ticked Dianbo off completely. The jackal grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

"Hey, relax yourself it could be worst", said Han Guan, writing something Japanese on a scroll.

"How can this be worst in any way? I'm bruised, I'm bleeding and they pulled out fur samples. How could this be worst"?

"They could strip you naked and parade you all around the streets". Han noticed that every eye in the room was on himself."What, don't you guys have that in China"?

"No, in China we have civilized punishments. Like prison sentences", said Li I

"Prison sentences. We haven't got those in India. Murders are hanged. Thieves hands are cut off. You know to prevent them doing anything like this again".

"We have that in Japan. Well actually thieve's are employed to steal stuff from rival clans. So thieves are returned to their masters if they are caught. But we don't have much beheadings, or execusions. Most people acccused tend to cut their stomachs open anyways".

"What was that thing about naked parades?", asked Reidak. "In Russia, the best way to punish someone are either to execute them by shooting or to put them on the stocks, for the children to throw food at".

"See, this is why China's more advanced than Japan, India and Russia put together, we're not barbaric bruits who kill people if we don't like their face".

"China, better than Japan, fat chance".

"Japan is a joke. You lost in Korea, you lost your own civil war and you can't even get good samurai anymore. I mean look at the Ishido clan-"

"Mention the ishido clan one more time, I dare you, I double dare you in fact I dare my dares to dare you".

"Explain how come India has the highest concentration of precious and or magical artefacts".

"And how come China's always begging Russia to back them against the Mongols".

Jiao'ao responded smoothly."The ninja of Japan are past it now, sure they had their golden age, but ten years from now it'll just be one of China's many provinces. Dianbo, India has way more precious artefacts because it's a country filled with good for notging beggars, they stole those artefacts. And Reidak, we only ask for assistance because noone can fight a horde of Mongols by themselves".

It was a good thing Lang told everbody to 'shut up' at that moment as all three foreigners looked like they were about to show him that he wasn't the Imperial Army.

Sleep never came to Saras, but he managed to spend his time informing Aang of all the events that had already taken place.

When he finished the letter read:

 _Dear Aang,_

 _I managed to get past the First Task rather successfully. Essentially I didn't use any of my natural talents, but just what little skill I have in Kung Fu. I am currently in fiftieth place. But I'm not sure I can really pull off a win at this point onwards. Not unless Badr starts rooting for me. And seeing as I have the lowest betting odds, I think that that won't happen soon. Also Babirasu's back._

 _Yours Truthfully,_

He stopped writing there. He knew that Aang would know it to be his jusy by looking at it, and even if it was intercepted, there were fifty other competitors to get confused with. At that moment Saras' eyes could hold on no longer, and he finally fell into a blissful rest.


	16. Place your Bets

The dining hall was somewhat different. Maybe it was because it was less crowded, maybe ist was the solemn feeling shared throughout. Most had already lost one friend in the competition and people generally talked less. Those few clumps of competitors that still had all their members joked and laughed even louder as if mocking everyone else's miseries. Nowhere was this sadness more present than in Li I, who had in the abscence of his twin, become an entirely different person. The two had been out going and feared nothing when together. Now Li I sat at a small table in the corner, not even eating anything, just gazing at an empty cup. Saras went over to him. The rabbit didn't even look Saras knew that Li II was in a similar position somewhere within the surrounding villages.

"So where's your twin staying"?

"Inn".

Relief somehow came in the form of Han wolverine sat on a chair on their table, pu shing something heavy onto the table.

"What's this"? Asked Saras, Li I still gazing intently into the cup.

"This Shifty san is a Tournament Tracker", he said triumphantly. The object was a book covered in purple with' The Five Tasks of the House of Tamod' written in golden letters. It felt smooth and silky, yet weighed more than some boulders.

"You know how we were ambushed yesterday, well this is what the people think of us after probing our lives. I think you'll find it very yokina".

Saras had no idea what yokina meant, but still couldn't stop himself from snorting as soon a s Han turned the page. There was a picture of Lang and the title read. Lord of Cowardice and Mountains more Cunning than him.

"The title are the only funny bits", Han explained confidentially, turning to the nextage which sported a picture of Wong. The title read 'Wong, Wrong in every Manner. They had just reached 'Jingle Bears, the Musical' when Wong himself appeared.

"Morning". Their smiles vanished and morphed into glares, yet the crocodile stood firm, though with only one brute to back him this time.

"What do you want ? Other than a brain?" Demanded Han.

"Very funny. Not." He stared directly at Li I."You better watch out bunny, you got one of us out. And I don't like people who do that".

"Chines translation. You don't like people smarter than you, well sorry to break it to you but that's a lot of people". Retorted Saras.

The crocodile glared and clenched his fist, but at least knew he was outnumbered. Li I was pale, but he merely took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes. Even his pality dissapeared as soon as Han turned the page. There was an image of Chaonao inserted within. 'Comentator of the Year. Not'. The three spent the rest of the morning flipping through the book. It was a great way to spend time and it released most of their wories.

* * *

Badr was not a man normally nervous. But as he sat in the room, everyone gazing at him threateningly it was impossible not to feel that way. All he knew. Most personally. Some he liked. Others not much. But that was business for him. One of them a light green frog called Duyao stood up. She wore a dark green vest with an orange flower pinned to it, and a pair of red pants that looked more like a skirt. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, like death itself. Her smile was like boiled honey sweet, but hiding many secrets. He knew her story well. She had been raised as a doctor. But she had been abused by her teachers, becoming a wild creature. Medicine had not saved her, so she turned her attention to poisons, which she had learned from China's Master of all things Mystical Daitui. She had tracked down every single last abuser and killed them. She had been his biggest rival in his previous tournament, in fact she beat him, by one point. But abgirl could not win, and Badr was crowned victor. He knew she hated him, and he wasn't too keen on her either. The men and women in this room were all the competitors who had aimed for victory last time. And they had begun betting. On who would win. Badr had bet on Dianbo to come first place. He had already lost.

This was why he was nervous. He owed every single person in the room thousands, and he had blown away most of his money on arranging the tournament. He needed a way to get his cash back. And betting was his only way to secure the ammounts necessary in the time alloted to him.

"Look I don't have the money", there was the expected cries of outrage. "I have got no money left. Not a single yuan. But"-

"Isn't your daughter a dancer at some place"? Duyao asked.

"Yes, at the Youau Inn"-

"Surely she earns a wage". There were murmurrings of agreements between the residents of the room.

"One that is far too small and that I have no business in touching. But I have a way to pay you back. Zhi, what is the competitor with the lowest odds"?

"Master Shifting Forms".

Badr chuckled."Then I bet you my palace that he wins the tournament".

There were cries of appreciation and applauds. Only Duyao was displeased.

"That's not enough".

"Not enough, what do you want then"?

"Your life".

"Done. I bet my life Master Shifting Forms wins this tournament".

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Duyao means poison. I think it is an appropriate name considering her character._

 _Yokina is Japanese for hilarious._

 _Zhi means squeak, he is just a character with a random name._

 _And finally youau means fun. So the Fun Inn. It plays a more important part later on in the story._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	17. Innocence in a Jar

Lunch was a quite affair. That was until the fish came calling. He was small and wore no clothing. Then again fish didn't really need to. He had light green eyes that were seemingly bursting with joy. He had orange scales and red fins. One at his 'shoulder'. Another at his 'hips'. One across his back and two at his tail tip. He was curled up inside an upturned jar filled with water and attached to a small wooden cart.

"Hello fox". Saras gave him a quick glance and a pair of raised eyebrows.

"Who are you"? Asked Li I.

"I'm Wugu".

"You're innocent".

"Yes".

"Do I know you"? Saras inquired.

"No and I have no idea who you are either but my Mistress told me to give you this".He pulled out a vial of a light blue liquid that had the consistency of milk.

"What is that"? Asked Li I.

"It's either essence of lavender, essence of a blue lotus or essence of a red cabbage. Though I don't reccomend drinking it as all three are poisonous. To be honest I guess it's for bathing. Which reminds me", He pulled out an identical vial and drank the contents immediately."My Mistress told me to drink it in front of you to earn your trust". The fish handed Saras the vial."Well I must be off. Take care", and with that he sped away on the cart.

"Sounds fishy", Li I commented as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Well, what did you expect he is one".The bunny gave him a look.

"It's stupidity like that that got you in fiftieth place. I mean the whole 'Mistress' thing. How many girls are there in this whole palace"?

"I don't know, I didn't realise I had to keep count", Saras retorted.

"Approximately".

"I've seen two".

"And they are"?

"The kitchen lady and Safi Tamod". Li I facepalmed."What did you expect me to know every girl in this place".

"No, it's not that. It's just would either of them really send you some bathing salt".

"No".

"And then there's the fact that you just saw a fish drink a whole vial of a suposedly poisonous substance".

"What are you trying to say"?

"I say he's just a competitor trying to loosen up the competition".

"There is no way he's a competitor exclaimed Saras indigantly.

"Give me one good reason why not" challenged Li I.

"He wasn't in Han's book. And how was he supposed to get past a web of ropes and survive the fall. Reidak won, if he had been co peting he must have fallen at some point. And let's face it, if the jar broke he'd have dried up, it was atleast plus eight thousand heat".

"There's no such thing as plus eight thousand heat", Li I snapped."Maybe we should ask him".

"Ask me what"? Somehow or other Wugu had appeared on the chair next to Li I. Both mammals jumped up and let out small cries of terror which they both later on denied.

"Ho, How you got past the First Task"?

"I zip lined across the ropes and slid down the pole as soon as he fell", he answered as if it was obvious.

"Who's your Mistress"?

"Duyao".

"Who is Duyao"?

"Hmm, technically I'm not allowed to tell you, but I can always show you".

"When and where"?

"Now, library. There's information on everyone who's ever entered this historical tournament".

So after finishing their portions of noodle stir fry Wugu showed them the seventh floor. By the time they had reached the top Wugu was the only one not panting. Then the library took their breath away. It was huge, cicular and dimly lit by a few torches. The walls and shelves were all bedecked with books of every cover and thickness. Wugu started giving them a brief tour of the room.

"Over there we have the martial arts section, you know the types, the styles, the artefacts that sort of thing. We even have a copy of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, donated by the Jade Palace".

"The what"? Asked Saras.

"The Jade Palace. Furious Five. Master Shifu. Oogway, that sort of thing".

Saras remembered something Master Golden Cat had once said about the Jade Palace being the safe haven of all Kung Fu artefacts.

"Where exactly is the Jade Palace"?

"The Valley of Peace".

Saras made a mental note that wherever he went next the Jade Palace was getting checked out.

"Why is nobody here"? Asked Li I.

"Because only the Tamods are allowed in here".

Just then Saras found out exactly where Han Guan got the book from. Therecwere inumerable of such books in just as many colours, five of each colour. One for each task. Li I pulled out the green book that preceded the lone purple one. He opened it and read allowed.

"Duyao's Dilemna, despite accusations of cheating and favouritism being a traditional part of every tournament. The Five Tasks push it to the next level and beyond. But this time their's proof of cheating. Badr, the current victor has been accused by second prize winner Duyao of winning 'because he had a $#₩'. These words caused an outrage amongst women, who noticed that not a single female victor has ever existed. These strongly suggest.." Li I stopped reading."So your mistress is some jealous frog who wants Badr Tamod dead? What has that got to do with Shifty"?

"Badr bet his life that this fox would win. So my Mistress asked me to give you poison. And I did, that vial has poison inside it".

Saras gulped, what had Aang got him into this time ?

 _Footnote:_

 _Wugu means Update soon._


	18. The Second Task

**A/N: Originally this task was going to be ordinary one on one matches based off of points, but Beserker88 sort of did that already (there are some ups and downs about having several author's writing about tournaments at the same time), so I came up with something unique, twisted in a way. Enjoy.**

When Saras awoke the next morning he listed off all the things that had gone wrong since he had arrived.

One Babirasu was back and his flames were brighter than ever.

Two Reidak and Han were back, but at least he doubted either of them suspected him to be the thief that had cost them some honour.

Three Dianbo, Lang and Wong had all pretty much marked him for death.

Four Badr had endengared his life even further by betting on him.

Five Someone was out to kill him.

Six He had no doubt whatsoever that unless he resorted to some of his natural talents he was doomed to loose.

Seven it was raining, and he trusted completely that the arena had become a muddy battle ground.

Eight there were forty nine other competitors he had to deal with.

He could have gone on forever but a gong signalled that the competitors head towards the White Carriages immediately. He got some relief when Han rolled off his bed, but that was entirely short lived.

* * *

The arena was indeed a muddy battle ground. The competitors on the larger side sunk to their knees, those shorter reached at least the hips. Badr had somehow decided that it would be fairer if he got muddy too, stepping hip deep into the wet soil.

"Not exactly perfect conditions, but if you're going to win this tournament it's going to have to take more than a little rain to throw you off", Saras thought that 'a little rain' was the understatement of the milenia, if anything it was a storm."Now aside from that you guys have got a task to complete. Here I have two dragon statues. I need you to make two lines of twenty five. Each dragon has twenty five stones with the numbers one to twenty five written on them. Not only does it show you who your paryner is, but it also shows you the order in which you shall go, and the level of difficulty involved in your task. When you have your stone you can go reach the stands, sit in your specified location and wait for your turn. This task is designed to show us how well you can work with a random partner, and how well you can fight. With your randomly selected partner you must work together to defeat a challenge. You will be timed and the fifteen pairings that take the shortest to knock down their respective opponents go through the Third Task. Now get into two lines of twenty five please, pull out one stone each and walk over to your respective positions. And get comfortable, we might be here a while and noone's allowed to leave the arena until all matches are over or are in serious medical state. Now begin".

Saras found himself pushed to the back of the line, but he didn't really care he was lost in his head, stuck inbetween paying attention to those people he knew and worrying about his problems.

Wugu had got to the head of his line, pulling out a four, before resounding out a 'yay' that could shatter someone's ears. Dianbo pulled put a seven, not exactly bad but he looked dissapointed.

Problem number nine, he had a box that randomly spurted out musical numbers which he had absolutely no idea how to use.

Li I had to jump into the dragon headfirst to pull out a stone, he recieved a one. Jiao'ao scraped a twelve, which he didn't even seem to care about. Kunjingle could barely fit his arm inside the dragon, and when it emerged he had grabbed hold of nothing. It was a testament to their survival instincts that nobody laughed Kunjingle pulled out a one in his fifth attempt, visibly cracking the staue from his effort. Li I skidded to the side just as Kunjingle sat down, taking up most of their alloted space. He gulped audibly, still at least there was absolutely no way he was going to fail his challenge now.

After extending his claws Han emerged, his paws clinging to a seven. He sat down next to Dianbo, the two nodding curtly before completely ignoring each other. Reidak pulled out a twenty three, dissapointment visible all over his face. Lang pulled out a four and sat next to Wugu.

"Hi there", the fish waved energetically. Lang face palmed "You don't look very happy".

Babirasu recieved a twenty five, sitting on one of the empty seats. Wong pulled next getting a twelve and barging Jiao'ao to the corner of their space. The peacock gave him a glare that burned like fire. The crocodile wisely backed away allowing the peacock to settle in more comfortably.

"Wisdom is something money can't buy, be glad you possess it".

Wong's sidekick had been paired up with Reidak, and looked more than a little happy.

Finally Saras was left alone on the field. He already knew what the fate's had given him before he looked at it. Twenty five. He sat next to Babirasu.

"Ok, the task begins in ten minutes, as soon as the stands are filled. Good luck", Badr dissapeared from sight.

"Master Flaming Hooks".

"Master Shifting Forms".

The two shook appendages, Saras once again shocked by how if things had been a little bit different they could have been best friends.

"Do you mind if I call you Shifty"?

"Depends. Do you mind if I call you hooky"?

"My friends call me Babi".

Saras nodded, the stands were filling up behind them, and he didn't trust himself to say another word, after all he had invented that nick name.

Just then Li II appeared behind him, staring from him to Babi and back, leaning forwards the rabbit whispered so that only Shifty could hear him.

"Now that, Shifty, is what I call an alliance".


	19. Of Bears and Bunnies

**G**

Kunjingle and Li I stepped onto the mud riddeb battlefield, the bear drawing two longswords that shone brightly and were bedecked with orange jewels, he attached them to his fists, so that he now had two relative extensions to his arms. Li I felt horribly underarmed as he opened his fan of multifarious colourings.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the competitors have been paired up at random, the weather isn't particularly suited to this kind of fighting, but the only ones who have to worry about that are the competitors. The ten slowest pairings walk the plank of shame, the remaining fifteen move on to task number three. So our first line up up is Kunjingle and Li I versus..."_

The portculis was slowly pulled open, and from within came fifteen black wolves. Growling on all fours, drooling and teeth bared.

" _A pack of feral wolves! SQUAWK"!_

Chaonao sounded relatively scared, and he was far above the earth Li I was terrified. "I am in an arena with two of my natural predators, a metal ran and a couple of darts. Life is great."

 _"Your time starts now! SQUAWK"!_

Instantly five of the brutes raced forwards, Kunjingle attempted to taked tge swords off, so as not to hurt the creatures, but before he had finished four wolves had all leapt upon him.

 _"I'm glad Kunjingle realized the swords were a no no. Do you have any idea what would have happened if one of them died? Neither do I! SQUAWK!"_

The sheer force of the wolves knocked the bear against the ground, one however had sniffed out Li Iand was now repeatedly trying to snap it's jaws around the poor rabbit, who was avoiding the wolf by rapidly opening his fan and closing it again, so that the wolf had to blink a couple of times before it realised that he was no longer there. This worked for some time, but eventually the canine's jaws, snapped shut across the bunny's entire body. Before the wolf could swallow however, Li I lashed out with inumerable kicks, that sent the teeth flying out of the creature's mouth.

Kunjingle managed to get bitten quite a lot, but was eventually able to knock off his attackers, sticking his two longsword upright in the mud.

 _"It's been three minutes and so far Li I gets almost eaten, Kunjingle throws off four. Also to the wolf who just lost all his teeth, you are in desperate need of a dentist!SQUAWK!"_

The wolves retreated, letting five more continue the offensive. This time Kunjingle was ready, belly flopping the first one into all four others. Two got free of the bundle, but Kunjingle threw them back on top of their comrades.

Li I was repeating his technique to great success, the now toothless wolf staring up into the clouds, unaware that Li I was a fair distance away already, and had thrown a dart at the creature's shoulder, the unsuspecting canine loosing conciousness immediately

 _"One wolf is out of the fray already, not bad for eight minutes of work! SQUAWK"!_

Li I was celebrating his minute victory, when he was pounced on by yet another wolf, he found himself pinned and when he tried to no avail to kick off the beast, the armour was too strong.

" _To be honest I wonder who or how they got those wolves in those suits, because personally I wouldn't go anywhere near them! SQUAWK"!_

Kunjingle charged at the wolf, using his momentum to knock the brute off, he next picked up Li I and bounced the bunny off of his belly. Li I then opened his metal fan on the wolf's snout, a loud crack wasgeard as the canine's nose broke. Infuriated the wolf bit into Li I's shoulder, shaking it's head madly to try and tear off a bit of rabbit flesh. This was not to be however for at that moment Kunjingle leapt onto the wolf, practucally crushing the air out of it.

 _" Three ferals out for the count! SQUAWK"!_

Kunjingle next responded with a series of whistles that Li I barely heard.

"You think we should give a sheet to the leader"?

Kunjingle shook his head, before turning and punching a wolf full in the face, before repeating his whistling.

"You think we should stick a sheet up their rear"?

The bear slapped two wolves that had been about to pounce on him before sitting on them, their faces crushed against the mud.

"You think we should give the feeder a di-"

Kunjingle lost it, caught hold of the bunny by the ears before closing his jaws around him. Li I would have lashed out with his toothbreaker kicks, but those proved to hurt his feet more than it did the bear.

" _Kunjingle has turned on his teammate. Then again fighting must burn an appetite! SQUAWK"!_

As soon as Kunjingle heard the muffled "Oh, you want us to beat up the leader". Followed by a nervous chuckle and a "It's really dark down here, you brush your teeth really well and all, but it's kind of tight", The bear responded by spitting the bunny full force against an approaching wolf.

The bear grabbed hold of two more canine's and bashed their heads together.

The pack alpha was a great scarred brute, his fur matted and dirty. He charged at Li I, snapping his jaws on top of the bunny.

" _You know Li I must be really tasty, because so far everyone seems to b e trying to eat him! SQUAWK!"_

Repeating his previous success Li I kicked at the wolf's teeth, which went flying out of his mouth, as if he were spitting watermelon seeds. Kunjingle grabbed hold of the alpha by the throat, the bunny flying out of the canine's jaws, landing somewhat gracefully with mud up to his shoulders.

 _"And Kunjingle has thrown the pack leader against the portcullis, the bunny and bear team have triumphed in only twenty minutes! SQUAWK_. Don't worry things only get harder further on! SQUAWK"!

There was a cheer from the audience, all clearly desiring more action, and a collective groan amongst the comoetitors, what could he harder to fight than a fifteen strong pack of Feral wolves.

Li I was drenched in mud, saliva and bruises. But to add insult to injury, he had just sat down when Kunjingle sat on him completely, the bear crushing the bunny against the seat, seemingly unaware his teammate was squirming underneath him.

Saras went as pale as a paper. Problem number eleven. I have a partner who wants me dead and the hardest challenge.


	20. The Deathworm

By the time Li I had rescued himself from under Kunjingle the fourth pairing had already reached the arena center. Lang cluthcing to his spear, Wugu not far behind him.

 _"Now we have the Master of the Mountains of Sadness and Insanity and Master Rolling Fish versus..."_

Lang growled, these titles were moving away from their real names at unimaginable speed. The portculis opened. And nothing followed. Were his senses decieving him ? Just then a heap of mud made a B-line straight for him and Wugu. Lang leapt above it, but the fish took it in his stride rolling with the crater of mud. As Lang landed the collosal wave rushed towards him, changing direction way too fast for comfort.

 _"I still have no idea what it is but it's something big, fast and underground"._

Lang leapt at the audience barrier, latching onto it, his spear lost in the muddy cascade. The creature stoped, whatever it was it couldn't sense him anymore, and Wugu was still on top of it. Lang could hold on no longer, then he caught sight of his spear shaft. If he could get to his spear. Then all of a sudden the creature leapt up in front of him.

 _"Versus the Mongolian Deathworm! SQUAWK"!_

it was armoured with an exo skeleton, which covered his entire body, small spikes popping out where there were gaps. At the head were no eyes but a gigantic maw. At first there was just a long gullet, then teeth as long as spears and as sharp as swords, and finally four rotating triangular spines that formed into a pyramid like beak. Lang leapt to the side just as the creature charged, cutting at his cheek a bit. He noticed that Wugu was lying in the mud, almost impossible to move, his cart and glass ball smashed against the barrier as soon as the creature rose into the air. He had no more time to think. A single drop of blood fell into his mouth. He roared wildly, smashing his fists into the barrier.

 _"Is it just me or has the Lord of the Mountains of Smoke and Sorrow really scary right now. Either way I'm glad I'm not down there! SQUAWK!"_

The worm once again charged at the red panda, but this time Lang charged back. So that when the worm lunged he was already punching at it's armoured skeleton. He was making good progress, considering he could already see the cracks that were forming. The creature managed to throw him off, Lang flying through the arena at breakneck speeds. He hit the barrier and the audience gasped. Then he rose up and cracked his neck. Charging once again.

 _"SQUAWK! I understand it now. Lang the Lord of whatever is currently using the Hand of God technique, or something like that. I don't know the name, anyways it makes you go super strong and feral. He won't feel pain until later on. It also prevents him from understanding the higher meaning of life. Now how's that for a minimum wage parrot. I know my Kung Fu techniques. I'm more than a one trick pony, tne same however cannot be said about Master One Trick Pony! SQUAWK"!_

Lang next attacked with a series of kicks that would normally would have shattered his legs, but in his feral state he felt no pain nor emotion. Just then the creature splashed a layer of mud at Lang's eyes, then attempted to run him through with the tip of his tail, which subsequently was dodged the spire like tail tip dissapeaered once again into the mud with the creature. The beast encircled Lang several times, then stopped and leapt upwards, had Lang not stepped backwards he would have fallen directly into the creature's maw, as it was his belt was caught by one of the metal spikes, and he was pulled under the mud repeatedly dragged. Until the creature threw hi off and he went headfirst through one of the portculis bars, his shoulders preventing him from moving further onwards.

 _"Escaping through a portculis, I hear it's similar to escaping your mother's womb, gosh what a memory, and I was an egg back then! SQUAWK"!_

The creature next turned it's attention to Wugu. At first it attempted to cut the fish to pieces with it's rotating beak, but in the next second the fish was behind the worm, blinking innocently.

Lang squeezed through the portculis, now on the other side he, lost conciousness. Despite it's effectiveness, his feral state truly pushed him to his limits. He was exhausted, all out of fight. Wugu ducked just as the tail woukd have lopped off his head. He dived into the mud, swimming through it, not as fast as he woyld if he was underwater, but fast enough to outpace the worm. He bumped into something and realized it was Lang's spear, he tugged at it, glad it had come free, he then charged unbelievably fast, towards the Deatworm, the spear hit (by fate or by luck, your choice) the cracks Lang had already formed in the creature's exoskeleton chunk falling off in that part. The worm wailed and wrapped around itself, hurt and tired. Wugu felt sorry for it, but he was in trouble himself. He couldn't breathein the air, and the mud was too thick. He fell unconcious just as Chaonao began.

 _"So ladies and gentlemen, after thirty eight minutes of pure and unrelentless combat, Lang and Wugu have defeated the Mongolian Deathworm. And all three appear to be in need of serious medical attention! SQUAWK"!_


	21. The Jackal and the Wolverine

_"Now, for the seventh pairing, we have Master Extending Claws, Han of the Guan clan, and Master Curling Whip, Dianbo whosecondnameidontknow!"_

"Curling Whip ? Is that actually your Master title"?

Dianbo shook his head. _"Versus..."_

The portculis creaked open. And out came the limping form of... _"The Thing! SQUAWK"!_

"Again", smirked Han."I beat this thing before, by myself. Watch me whip san".

The gong sounded and Han Guan charged through the mud, which was difficult because it stuck you to the ground. 7t was like wading through water, only ten times harder. As the wolverine stumbled towards it, the Thing stuck it's spiked leg deep into the mud, before lashing out with a kick from it's other leg. The kick sent the mustelid under.

 _"It's a good thing Han got close, because otherwise those claws would have turned him into sushi!SQUAWK"!_

Han Guan pulled himself out of the mud before shouting up at the parrot."I'm Japanese and I have no idea what sushi is suppoded to be"!

He regretted the move which allowed the Thing to b swap legs, the clawed one now going deep into the mud. The spiked leg aimed at the mustelid's throat, missed by an inch. Extending his elbow claws Han charged, atttempting to slash at the Thing's hips. The machine spun around and gave him a knee to the back of the leg, the wolverine once again going under the mud. The Thing would have stabbed at the mustelid's head with it's knife arm, had Dianbo's whip not wrapped around the wolverine's shoulder, pulling him away. Picking himself up Han at least redeemed himself by not complaining.

"You say you beat this thing once"?

"Yes, I did".

"How"? Dianbo asked as Han tried and failed to remain dignified by shaking the mud off of his fur.

"I gave it a knee where the sun does not shine".

"Okey, now watch the proffesional at work, amateur".

Dianbo charged with such speed and elegance that his feet no longer sunk below the mud.

The Thing spun around, it's knife arm would have connected with Dianbo's skull, but the jackal had wrapped the whip sword around the machine's elbow, allowing him to kick the machine several times on the head. The machine, however, put his clawed arm under the jackal's vest, lifting the canine up. It's upwards body only starting from the waist, started spinning around at remarkable speeds. Dianbo was beginning to feel sick, when the machine stopped suddenly and he went flying back to where the wolverine was standing.

"What now, as an amateur I'm very curious",smirking, the wolverine extended all his claws before advancing towards the machibe almost casually. The machine began rapidly spinning both arms into two wide circles, Han would have done the same, but he knew that his shoulders would never allow it. Now when the lion attacked with it's knife arm he caught the blade inbetween two of his claws, attempting to stab at the machine with his other paw, which was checked by the wooden claws of the machine.

 _"It's really wet, it's really muddy, and so far the Thing is knocking them down to a pulp"._

Han next decided to knee the lion as he had before. This time it hurt his knee like hell.

 _"We took the liberty of installing a piece of metal plating in there, just in case someone tried that again! SQUAWK"!_

Han ducked, swapping tactics he spun around, grabbed it's shoulder and would have thrown it heavily against the ground. But to no success, the machine didn't even budge. The thing responded by kicking him off completely.

 _"And pairing number one is still on top. Friendly tip. You two are allowed to work together"._

Dianbo ignored Chaonao's tip, but dove under anyways, the mud shielding him. He had analysed all of their attacks. He just had to get the clawed leg out from the mud and then Han could floor the beast.

The Thing kicked a blade full of mud at Han Guan. The wolverine was temporarily blinded.

Dianbo had been pulling at the leg for what telt like forever, and his lungs were beginning to hurt, when all of a sudden it was pulled free from the earth.

That brief moment of triumph was over when something wooden and spiked stabbed at his snout. One of the thing's wooden claws had stepped on him, and had crushed through his fur and pain was unbeliavable, he couldn't cry out, for not only would his lungs fill with mud, but his head would get cracked into two. Before the pain sent him to another land he heard Chaonao.

 _"Has anyone seen wher Dianbo's gone"?_

Han Guan charged once again trying to literrally disarm his opponent, to no success. The fact that Dianbo was nowhere visible and that he had already been thrashed around for thirty minutes didn't help. The Thing kicked out with it's knife leg, but that proved to be a fakeout, for it also pulled out it's clawed leg. Everyone either gasped, yelped or vommied. Han did all three. For attached to one claw, which had pierced through the top of his snout and was visible from his wide open mouth was the same claw. The Thing itself was probably shocked, but it's stupid painted grin is probably what really drove Han to go rage mode.

The wolverine took a deep breath. "Okey, okey, lot's of blood, but no heights. This isn't Tokyo and Dianbo is not your best friend. And he isn't dead". Sorrow aside, Han was shaking with fury. Cahrging at the machine he lashed out with kicks of unbeliavable speed and ferocity he had not used since the Tokyo Incident. The Thing countered by pinning it against the air

with it's wooden claws, before it attempted to impale Han through the heart. The wolverine twisted just in the nick of time, the lion machine stabbing itself through the heart. Despite it's weakened condition the Thing still managed a strong headbutt. Han parried with one of his own. The wolverine was dizzy now, the wooden surface of the Thing was hard. Still he was exhausted and at least the Thing was broken.

 _"And after a thirty three minute struggle Han Guan and Dianbo have defeated the Thing. In other news, WE NEED A COUPLE OF PARAMEDICS DOWN THERE BECAUSE I WILL NOT COMPENSATE IF THE JACKAL D"- he remembered that there were children present in the arena."Goes to the great big arena in the sky! SQUAWK"!_


	22. The Peacock's Ultimate

**A/N: Jiao'ao's ultimate is based slightly off of Neji's from Naruto. For those who are interested I have started uploading pics of my OCs on my Devianart account. gdfbxfb. So you can check that out..**

Dianbo's cut snout was pulled forcibly from the Thing's wooden claws, blood was pouring thick and heavy as the jackal was placed on a stretcher, the pigs holding it moving remarkably fast through the mud. Han Guan seemed somehow morose, his eyes were watering but he held back his tears, it was as if he had just relived the worst experience of his life, and Saras doubted that it was getting fired. Li II had gone to deal with the wolverine, who was attracting a lot of (unwanted) attention from the other competitors, it was to his great relief that only those no recovering and not busy worrying about their own challenges could bother him, and those were few and far between. After he had said that he was 'okey dokey' and Kunjingle had scared everyone else off by roaring, the wolverine was left all alone to think and mull things over and over II would have given him some tips to escape the press but the mustelid didn't seem to be taking any of the information in.

The challenges seemed to be getting a lot gorier, and several families who had brought children were removed from the arena, not wishing to permanently scar their children for life.

The eighth pairing had been faced with a box that had to be unlocked. Simple ?Not very as the box was situated on top of another box full of booby traps. One had been shot with a javelin on the shoulder, another had his face smashed and nose broken by a mace. The ninth pairing were faced with a feral python, not much compared to a pack of wolves and a wooden lion. Right ? Well,l the pairing consisted of a hare and a rat, both had nearly been eaten, the rat actually arriving at the snake's belly, luckily for both of them one of gthe hare's squirming feet must have hit a nerve as the python froze up, they managed it in twenty three minutes though so were relatively satisfied. That was another problem.

Saras was unsure of just about what point near to death would the tournament staff actually jump in.

 _"Well ladies and gentlemen, pairing number twelve are up next due to absent members from the tenth and eleventh group respectively. So it's he unmarked swordsman Jiao'ao and the unbeatable Wool Stealing Crocodile bandit, Wong... versus"_ , the portcullis opened and a giant, thing came out.

It was an enjambement of different bones stuck together, and was as scary as the most hideous thing from hell. Naked, strands of bones irregularly connected formed the arms and legs of the beast, the torso was a giant elephant ribcage and it's head was a tiny skull, probably taken from a cat.

 _"The bone-er, thingamajig, what the hell is this supposed to be I have no idea, but I know that somehow it's a voodoo creation of some sort of black magic that is somehow a villainous challenge. And to think, you two were supposed to face a slug thing, am i right ? SQUAWK!"_

While Chaonao was busy talking Wong had already tried out a kung fu manoeuvre on the beast, one that failed completely to do anything top the giant statue of bones, but rather, ended with him getting knocked aside against the barriers of the arena. Jiao' ao drew his sword and charged attempting to slice at the thingamajig, which in turn hit him against the barrier as well.

Furious Wong placed his palms together and tried to focus his chi, he did so for half a minute before he leapt upwards and began spinning like a a ballerina, for one glorious moment Saras could laugh at how stupid the croc looked, but then the reptile had began spinning so fast that somehow his energy propelled him fast towards his opponent, he crashed into the thingamabob's rib cage, as delicately as a laureate in a poem. He managed to snap a few bones but then he landed on his back, and before he could move out the way the thingamabob attempted to crush his neck with it's over sized bone foot.

Jiao'ao came to his rescue by hitting the bone foot with his longsword as hard as he could, this only dented his weapon to the point of uselessness and kicked him out of the way before launching several spines of bone at his opponent, Jiao'ao, now desperate closed his eyes and focused his chi as best as he could, he took a deep breath before he released as much energy as he could spare from his feathers, then spinning as fast as he could, his train extended, and his chi formed an impenetrable bubble which bounced the spikes off of it. He opened his eyes and smirked at the crowd's shocked reactions. That was essentially his ultimate, a spin of death that protected him from harm, and could melt anything upon contact with it. An offense and defense at the same time.

He charged forwards, before beginning his spin as close as he could to the bone monster thing, it never stood a chance, and most of it was burnt to cinders, the only issue was that Wong, who had been under the beast had received a nasty burn down his chest. Growling the croc wished he could tear out the feathers of the peacock, who grinned grimly. But they had both passed in twenty one minutes, and you couldn't complain about that.


	23. The Tiger's Shadow

**A/N: Well I have decided to give Saras' Singh Box some action, so anything that comes out of it is in bold italics. Enjoy.**

At the halfway point lunch was served. The bean buns were a bit stale and the noodle soup clearly old. Several pairings continued fighting. The matches were getting quicker, but the brutality was also ranked up to the extreme. One pairing was almost torn apart by a chakra wielding dummy, just barely escaping with all their limbs. And Saras felt sure that his doom was approaching ever more closely. By the time of the twenty third pairing Reidak approached the arena with such a calm and precise tone, that couldn't have contrasted more to Wong's friend's one, who was practically chewing his tongue in fear.

 _"And so we bring to you, Master Fearless Shadow and The Biggest Sideman ever, versus the..._

The portcullis opened for the penultimate time.

 _"The metal Stinger!SQUAWK!._

By now the consistency of the mud had reached the level of a thick river, and that only made fighting a giant mechanical scorpion all the harder. Reidak drew his billy clubs and immediately leapt upon the machine. Forcing down his clubs at the creature's neck, he hoped to dislocate it's neck from it's head. His weapon's didn't even make a dent on the it ended with him getting thrown off the machine.

 _' **Splish, Splash, Splosh I was taking a bath'!**_

Saras realized with horror that the ridiculous box was now singing in some odd voice he could not recognize. He also realized that he was being stared at by all of the competitors present and a good deal of the audience. He also realized that the cursed parrot had to comment on everything and anything.

 _"If all else fails Master Shifty, you would make a great bar singer"! SQUAWK!_

Wong's friend who we shall for the sake of the story known as Sideman, dived into the water, as a crocodile he had been born with incredibly powerful jaws, latching onto one of the machine's legs and using his massive jaws was what he planned to do.

He grabbed onto the machine's leg and began spinning round under the water. The scorpion merely grabbed his tail in between it's pincers and pulled him roughly away before flinging him a against the barrier. Unfortunately he had lodged his teeth in so hard that when trhe thing pulled the reptile away from him all his teeth were pulled forcibly from his mouth. The intense pain knocked him out within two minutes.

"I probably should have warned you that the Metal Stinger is a qualified champion crusher, not a dentist!

Reidak, now on his own, studied his opponent carefully before re launching an offensive attack.  
It was a huge silver scorpion, with six legs each ending in a sharp point. It had two major weaknesses. One it was a machine and could not think for itself, two there were literal gaps in its had already gleaned from his first attack that there was no point in attacking it head on, it's armor was too powerful, but if he could hit the gaps...

It was the best plan he had. He ducked under a Pincer strike which shook the arena as soon as it hit the barrier.

"Ladies and gentlemen you have nothing to fear of the scorpion we know exactly how to nullify it!Right Badr"!

The cat seemed unsure at first but soon nodded his head anyway. Reidak next leapt over another sweep from the pincers. Out of instinct he lashed out with a kick that only sent pain signals from his legs to his brain. He was then knocked aside by the machine's metal stinger.

 ** _'I believe I can Fly'_**

Saras once again found himself on the receiving end of a lot of unwanted attention, covering his face with his rice hat. Reidak stood up and was about to charge once again, but the metal arachnid had opened it's mouth and had unleashed a volley of fireworks. Most hit the barrier, and those that did not were either blocked or deflected by the tiger. One however blew up midair before hitting him, which severely burnt his arm from the shoulder to the elbow. He was still moving, which was good, because when it next opened it, s mouth several hundred pieces of metallic shards were launched at him. Occupying the spot he had been standing in, but a few moments before. One managed to scrape his already weak foot pad. Han Guan had already injured in the first task, the foot began bleeding, but to everyone's shock he was smirking, for he had noticed something.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fraction off a wing. That proved that someone or lots of someone's were controlling the machine from the inside.

He birded his time dodging blows and waiting for the perfect opportunity.

It came. The scorpion opened it's mouth and released innumerable crossbow bolts, the tiger charged, blocking as many as he could with his billy clubs, they all landed on the ground besides him. Just as the jaws were about to close shut he leapt inside the scorpion, much to the crowd's astonishment. Screams, grunts and half finished profanities began.

 _"Don't ask me what they are doing in there"!_

Half a minute later Reidak emerged, just in time for Sideman to wake up.

 _"In twenty five minutes Master Fearless Shadow has single handedly beaten the Metal Stinger. Not bad for a kitty cat. One more pairing to go, and nothing can stop these champions now!SQUAWK!"_

Saras looked up at the clouds, he wasn't too sure about that.


	24. Two Wrongs

**A/N:For this chapter I highly recommend you check out my deviant art account, purely for the descriptions of Saras' forms. Well more like the drawings of his forms. I originally typed up a long description for each of them, but bruv that would make a chapter of it's own So yeah. Also I will say this here. To the author's who's OCs I have drawn and will upload, those doodles are just how I imagine them to look like. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

Saras believed that sometimes life passed way too quickly, despite the fact that some pairings had taken over an hour to finish off their opponents his turn had come..

Saras envied Babirasu on his extra twenty centimeters of height, for the fox himself was underwater up until his throat.

 _"The Twenty fifth and final pairing. Master Flaming Hooks and Master Shifting Forms versus"_

Saras took little notice in the fact that his and Babi's were probably the only master titles the parrot had gotten correct, and his was fake.

 _"The Wu Xing"!_

Saras moaned, he wasn't a firm believer in the existence of fate. But if it was real then he knew for a fact that it hated him. For the Wu Xing was eerily familiar to both of them. Essentially it was a giant stone giant made up of boulders, which wore a layer of heavy metal armor, covered in a layer of ice with wooden spines emanating from the glaciers and covered in a thin layer of flames. All five elements, in one beast. Saras felt a wave of different emotons. Firstly anger with Aang and Badr, for pairing him up with against this thing. Sorrow for anything that had died to this and fear at the thought of fighting this beast. And finally resolution, he had known for a fact that there was no way he could beat the monstrosity without using any of his natural abilities. And finally finally (the actual finally) anxiety for Bei (his birthstone's gem) encompassed the wood element, Yei's(Babiarasu's birthstone's gem) covered fire. Together they lacked three elements,water, earth and metal.

Saras managed to shoot a fat arrow ( all his arrows were made by him, so technically it's the manufacturer's fault). He was a terrible shot at the best of times, but sometimes he was just lucky. As soon as the arrow reached the flames it was burnt to a the creature slapped it's arms together. Babirasu was also a Jit Kun, therefore he knew for sure what this thing could do, and seeing as he was raised by Mongols he probably knew more than Saras on the subject. The water froze solid beneath him just as he landed. Saras was not as lucky and was currently placed in a choke hold by the sheet of ice that engulfed the arena. He would have been strangled, but Babirasu launched a bolt of flame that forced the ice to release it's grip upon was glad that Babirasu was such a team player, but his partner could help him no more as the giant threw him aside with one slap. Turning to him the giant would have smashed the fox's head then and there, but Saras took a deep breath and dived into the water, the giant smashing only ice. He swam as far as he could but as a fox he knew the ice would be far too tough to break. The water was cold and his breath had been cut short, his fur offered no protection from the freezing waters. He needed to breathe but the Wu Xing guarded his hole ferociously, Chaonao had said something but Saras had not caught any of the words.

Too everyone present the form that smashed through the ice appeared to be a ball of various shades of pink and purple. Instead it was an armadillo. If the bony plates looked purple and pink then his unprotected underbelly was practically lighter than any other part. He wore blue pants, and was now half the size of the fox that had been there before, standing almost pathetically at twenty five centimeters high. The Wu Xing charged, smashing the ice that it itself had created, Saras curled up and rolled forwards, he lightly sidestepped the giant before spinning on the spot and charging towards the Wu Xing. His greatest pleasure however was that he managed to confuse Chaonao.

 _"Uh what happened to the fox and where did the pangolin come from?SQUAWK!"_

The Wu Xing was prepared this time and attempted to smash the armored ball, but was prevented from doing so by two balls of flame that the babirusa threw at him, slipping on the ice the giant temporarily fell down, forcing it to pick itself up.

Saras unrolled himself next to the babirusa, who was grinning slightly wickedly.

"Nice to see you Kanbu".

Kanbu, Kanbujian, the name Babirasu knew him by.

"I was kind of hoping I wouldn't be seeing you again".

"Me too, but let's face it our paths are way too intertwined for that to happen2.

Their brief conversation was ended as the Wu xing charged at them, launching two wooden spines at the pair, Saras curled into a ball and rolled out of the way, Babirasu burnt his to cinders before it could even scrape him.

"You've improved", Saras commented.

"The armadillo's new, what else is"?

Saras in answer crashed into the ice, a brief flash of green appearing in the water below.

" _I'd comment more, but i have no idea what's going on"!SQUAWK_

The Wu Xing next cracked the ice around him, glacial spines popping at random around Babirasu, who burnt the ice around him before he was stabbed, landing in ice cold water. A catfish leapt from some sort of crack, which had been formed, and landed on the Wu Xing's shoulder. Upon contract the Wu Xing began spanning out, as the peach colored fish with black stripes and no clothing electrocuted it.

 _"Brilliant now the pangolin gone as well"!_

Saras was unable to avoid getting slammed into a wall, but he softened the blow by shifting midair into a minute and multicolored bird, whose rice hat and blue pants were just as small as him. The Wu Xing would have continued in an offensive attack, but was prevented from doin so by a wave of flame from Babirasu that melted the ice it was standing on and fell into the water.

Saras flew directly towards it's golden eye, smashing it and entering the Wu Xing's body.

 _"And the hummingbird has flown into the giant's eye, you know what don't even ask me what's going on anymore"!_

There was a puff of emerald green and then the Wu Xing's head exploded into numerous tiny pieces. Standing impressively on it's neck was a brown furred and blue panted mouse, it's tail in the middle of a perfect kick.

"Not bad", Babi commented, clearly expressed, as the mouse leapt off.

 _"It seems that- wait my bad it's still going!SQUAWK"_

Saras spun around just in time to see a metalic arm slam him into a wall, before he dropped back down into the murky water. Roaring, the giant punched the water, which rippled, earth forming where the ice had been. Babirasu leapt clear once again, before attempting to slice at it's throat with his hook, instead only getting headbutted.

Saras found himself underground before hurriedly shifting into a mole and digging at the earth. He wore a purple crash helmet, blue pants, grey fur and blue goggles. He must have been sloughing through the earth very fast for he heard Chaonao say.

 _"Please tell me the Deathworm's still locked up!SQUAWK!"_

At that moment he flung himself upwards shifting into a crane, with black and grey feathers that matched his dark pants, with yellow bill a pair of yellow feet and a rice hat, sending a blast of wind at the Wu Xing, the beast falling to the ground on it's knees. Charging he swiftly morphed into a hedgehog, with brown spines sticking out at odd intervals, matching is brown fur, sticking out oddly against his blue pants. He curled up and smashed through the layers of elements on the giant, before it was sealed behind him. Just then the whole upper body exploded, in it's place stood a small red dragon, with bat wings in place of arms, black vest, black pants, black rice hat and red scales gazing triumphantly at the audience, before shifting once again into the form of a fox.

 _"Oh, I get it now, Master Shifting Forms is actually a shape shifter, what are the odds"!SQUAWK!"_

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _This was a fun chapter to write. Even if it is longer than my usual chapters._

 _Originally as an armadillo Saras was supposed to have impenetrable armor, but Beserker88's already done that so I thought I'd make it a little more unique and I got the idea of a super rolly ball after a mix of The Road to El Dorado and Star Warts episode three. So yeah supreme agility._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	25. The Tokyo Incident

**A/N: A bit of filler here but I don't really hear the complaints, so far this story has had a lot of characters, with no real story behind them, so the next two or three chapters are just a bit of OC info. That said I won't be taking any more OCs as competitors. If you do want your OC in this fic, however I can certainly do something very interesting, something way more than just a cameo appearance. Enjoy.**

Once again there was a long wait as the competitors were made to leave after the audience, once again. This seemed even worse than last time as now they were all even more tired hungry and bored than before. Moreover it was beginning to get dark, though the sky still stayed as grey as an oyster shell.

Saras found himself once again the center of attention, though now it was because of his shape shifting rather than his stupid musical box. Several people he had never seen before were chatting to him as if he was their best friend, it was very clear that they all wanted an alliance with him, but for some reason he refused all of them, they hadn't cared when he was last place did they ?

Finally they were allowed to leave and mercifully the carriages were still there this time. Saras, despite his brief moment of popularity was pushed to the back of the line, dismissed once again, as if he was entirely unnecessary.

"Pst", he heard and spun around to see a frog lady motioning him to come over. She was pretty enough, but reminded him of poison ivy, something not to be trusted.

"So, that was some real skill you showed back there. Walk with me"?

Saras found himself unable to say no and his paw was caught in a vice like grip that pulled him roughly away.

"So, how long have you been able to do that for"?

"Since I was five".

"Were you always this talented"?

"Well, not really, but I've always been skilled enough to,um, slip away".

With that he got out of her grip and marched back a few feet.

"Who are you"?

"You have heard of me before. The name is Duyao".

Saras gulped, he had dragged himself way too far with the amphibian.

"You're scared, well you have nothing to fear, at least not now. I have a proposition".

"What sort of proposition"?

"The kind one who has been cheated will give a little boy. You may not know this, but Badr Tamod, placed a bet on you to win. I want you to loose the tournament".

"What did Badr bet"?

"Just the essentials".

Saras didn't trust Badr Tamod, but he trusted Duyao even less.

"Well, let me think about it".

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, I wouldn't want you, slipping away".

Saras was struck, he couldn't say yes, but if he said no, he was as good as dead.

"Well, not exactly now".

Duyao smiled a smile with no kindness inside it."I thought you would say something like that".

"CHI SPIN"! Saras thought he heard Jiao'ao scream,but the peacock was out of frog charged, but out of nowhere Saras saw Jiao'ao's blue bubble form. The attack sent the frog flying into a wall, but she nevertheless stood up.

"Nice try".

She clapped her hand together, and was about to disappear in a puff of smoke when Reidak came and gave her a roundhouse kick to the spine, which sent her crashing into Han's elbow. She stood up and slapped the wolverine with such strength that he fell to the ground, knocked out temporarily. Both Li twins slid into her feet and Reidak kicked at her face. She rolled out of the way and used her feet too sweep the tiger's legs out from under him, causing him to fall. Kunjingle thrust with his sword, but the frog had vanished completely.

"What was that"?Reidak demanded, spinning to the fox".

"I think the assassination attempt was self explanatory", Jiao'ao replied heading over to the wolverine.

"We should head back to the palace". Reidak ordered, singlehandedly lifting the wolverine and carrying him in the direction of the carriages.

Once inside Saras found himself under sever interrogation.

eventually it became easier to just tell his life story, which he did. By the time it was over they had reached the palace gates and Li II was forcibly kicked out from the carriages by one of the guards

"What about Han"? Saras asked."He was bugging out today".

"There's more than one reason he hates Wong", Li I explained.

"It was in Tokyo", the wolverine said. "My cousin and I we were celebrating his anniversary, his wife had left to make the food, and then down at the village there was an attack. Led by Wong. My cousin fought and", his voice cracked and he failed to end the story, burying his face in his neckerchief.

"Wong killed his cousin in the same way the Thing almost killed Dianbo, I guess the sight must have forced him down memory lane a bit too much". Jiao'ao concluded.

Saras took a deep breath. Why ? Why did everyone have to have a story?

"What are yours"?

"Are what"?

"Stories, everyone in China has one after all".

There was a few mumblings and grumblings amongst the group, Reiak thankfully put a stop to that.

"Tomorrow, meet me next to the bathhouse,I think it's time we get to know each other better".

"Fine, but my twin's coming". Li I answered.

"Good luck sneaking him in". Reidak chuckled.

"Lang and Dianbo"? Jiao'ao inquired.

"They can come".

Saras looked at everyone's faces and hated life. Why did everyone have to have a story ? Was nobody normal. He caught Han's glance, he knew that the wolverine knew that he had robbed the vault. But he also was sure that right now Han Guan was just glad he had a friend.


	26. Russian Roulette

Dianbo was back in the palace the next day, his top snout bandaged heavily. Lang too returned, but he was merely groggy and bad tempered, so no real difference could be seen. The group had all been waiting for Reidak for a long time, and Lang was extremely impatient. Finally the tiger showed up, holding a lon, thin wooden box, which he dropped onto the ground and opened.

It was a crossbow, one with several holes in it, giving the impression of some sort of flower.

"What is it"? Li Ii gasped in awe. The rabbit had snuck into the palace by squeezing into the letterbox, and was now staring at the crossbow in veneration.

"This is the Crna Ruja, the Black Rose, the mother of all repeating crossbows, and the mother of Russian Roulette".

"What's that"? For some reason Jiao'ao sounded disapproving.

"We place a stud in the crossbow, and then we spin this, it could now be in any of them, we hold it to the head like this and fire, if you don't get hit, you pass it onto someone, if you do you tell the first story and then you pass it on to someone. Understood"?

"I'll go first", barked Lang, grabbing hold of the crossbow and shooting himself. No stud.

Jiao'ao next took it and shot in between the eyes. He felt a sharp pain as it fired on his face.

"I swear that's not fair".

"All is fair in love and war", quoted Dianbo.

"Even slapping you"?

"Just damare already", Han growled.

 ** _The Peacock's Tale_**

 _"I was raised the youngest of three, in a family of great wealth and prosperity. I was probably one of the few people in China who was born with a solid gold spoon in their beak. I was surrounded by valuable objects, but I never saw value in them. Once my village was holding a small tournament, and Kung Fu masters from all around were rushing from everywhere to take part. That was when I first saw Kung Fu in action, and I knew that that was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life._

 _I was just a chick at the time, small and stupid. The victor was Master Flying Rhino, a great war hero. I ran up to him and grabbed at the nearest thing I could reach, which was his tree like legs. I then asked him in front of everyone to teach me Kung Fu, but he asked me to make a fist, and I did so with my foot, not my wing. But he then told me in front of everyone that I would never be a Kung Fu master, and then he left. My dad was dissapointed in me for publicly embarrassing the family name._

 _From then on I dissipated, I was always in the library, practicing with the weapons there, and creating my own style of fighting, when I first created the Chi Spin I almost destroyed the whole place. I heard from a friend about the tournament and I joined, just to prove Master Flying Rhino wrong"._

"See, was that so difficult Jiao'ao san"?

"It's your turn".

 ** _The Wolverine's Tail_**

 _"I was the runt of the litter, and well my mother hated me, not because I was the runt, but because all the members of my clan were black furred wolverines, inwas the only brown guy there, as well as the weakest and least tempremental. So anyways when I was around thirteen or something, I had had enough and ran away. All I took was a few clothes and this neckerchief, the one thing my father left behind. Anyways, I was starving at an inn, trying to get food from the inkeeper, when I met the most amazing thing ever. It was a tanuki, I knew they were being hunted down, but I took pity on them, and decided to let it be._

 _Well, it turned out that the tanuki was a hoax, a loyalty test, well I failed when I didn't turn him in so I was taken by some powerful clan, who interogated me, and when they got no useful information I managed to get away. That .was when I met the Silver Fang, a powerful clan needed people who could withstand torture and apparently that's what I did._

 _There was an incident later on and well...I was fired. Then I started travelling the land, having learned Jiu jitsu and Muay Thai and combined them into one art form, Then I was passing through Tokyo, and younguys all know what happened..._

 _I came to China where I was humiliated and bashed up several hundred times, making quite an embarrassing name for myself amongst the Assassins and Bounty hunters._

 _I joined this tournament to prove myself, not only to all those on'nas, but to be able to go back home, to my clan"._

"Our turn", chorused the twins immediately setting to work telling various parts of the story each.

 _The Bunny's **Tailor**_

 _"We were raised in a small village amongst a loving family and several other children. We don't remember much, only that we were happy back then._

 _One day there was a mongol raid._

 _We were about seven._

 _The whole village was burned to ashes, before our very eyes._

 _We managed to survive by playing dead._

 _Nobody else did._

 _Anyways we do know that our dad was out of town._

 _So that he's still alive._

 _We both grew up in an orphanage where we won the annual li race._

 _Hence our names._

 _So, that's most of it._

 _We're attention seekers, because we want our dad to hear about us._

 _Hence all the bright colours._

 _That's also the reason we joined."_

They both sat down in the circle.

Dianbo was the next to speak.

 _ **The Jackal's Joke**_

 _"I was born with two glass paws, which essentially means that I have two very weak paws. Anyways, despite my disability I have always been drawn to fighting. When i was a little kid, my classmates and I would always fight, and i would always loose. So eventually, I quit school, much to my father's approval. I was furious with everyone for thinking me as weak, and I think that was the main reason why he arranged for Kung Fu lessons with Master Flying Rhino._

 _At first I hated him so much, he was annoying, ands he kept on teaching me different kinds of punches, because I didn't really tell him I had glass paws, this resulted in me getting hurt quite often. And my father stooped lessons after taht. So I started sneaking off to his Kung Fu academy, where I spied on the students. I went back to school after that, but he was always intrusting of me, moreover I had lost every friend I ever had._

 _Deciding that death would be more kind I was going to hang myself, but..Flying Rhino stopped me, he then told me that my kicks were good and asked why my punches were so useless, therefore I told him about my glass paw, which he dismissed, and that's how I learned Kung Fu"._

"So you just joined the tournament for the money"? Both Lis chorused dissaprovingly.

"No I joined because if I win, I get to marry Safi Tamod".

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Damare means Shut up in Japanese._

 _On'Na, means cunt again in Japanese._

 _This was a fun chapter to write, enjoy and update soon._


	27. The Real Old Enemy

Dianbo's statement was quickly dismissed by everyone present, The jackal merely whispered a 'just wait' under is breath. Then came Kunjingle, who was spoken for by Li I.

 _ **The Story of the Bear**_

 _"He was born in an asylum, to a mother and father both feral. He however was dumped at an orphanage, ucared for and unloved. He was constantly bullied by the others, du to his muteness, and was unable to do anything about it because he was illiterate and mute. One day someone was calling him 'ben' and he lashed out. The blow almost killed the boy, and after that he was moved to another orphanage where the same things happened and he was abandoned. When he finally reached the age of eighteen he was allowed to leave the orphanage, and made his way into the world. An amateur Kung Fu artist once saw his deadly strength and began teaching the bear how to use it. He says he came just to see how good he was"._

Then when Saras' turn came, the fox explained a shortened version of his story. Next was Lang, and the red panda told the longest tail yet.

 ** _The Story Of the Red Panda called Wolf_**

 _"I was born as Xiao Gaogui. I was the youngest of seven children, and my parents cared little for me. My brothers bullied and beat me on a regular basis. At age sixteen, I simply decided I'd had enough. When my brothers were ganging up on me one day, I discovered my bizarre ability to turn off his pain, as well as strength that someone so small should not have had._  
 _In my rampage, I accidentally killed two of my brothers. Knowing my parents would have him killed, Lang fled. At the same time, he discovered how much I enjoyed the thrill of battle. The army was the natural choice. I enlisted under the false name Lang. I was sent on an assignment to suppress a warlord's rebellion in the mountains of smoke and sorrow._  
 _Unfortunately, all the recruiters saw was my size. I was recruited as a messenger, not a soldier._  
 _I hated my job, which involved only running away, and no fighting. My bitter emotions built up within myself, until i couldn't take it anymore. After ten years, I intercepted a message that the warlord was considering surrender, and that a diplomatic party would be arriving later that day._  
 _With sheer ferocity and power, I decimated the diplomatic party and all of the remaining soldiers of the warlord. I marched on the warlord's fortress and killed the warlord with my bare hands._  
 _Of course, my superiors did not appreciate this. I was arrested for treason, and thrown into the Black Isle, a prison for the worst criminals._  
 _This is where the Black Hoods found me. Namely, where the King of Bandits found me._  
 _King realized that I must have had a Lonesome Gift, the special abilities gifted at birth to certain people. King had one of these as well, the ability to rapidly heal._  
 _King recruited me. For a further twenty years, he trained me in Kung Fu. I learned to control my gifts, as well as my fierce temper._  
 _Once I was fully trained,we made our escape, laying waste to the prison._  
 _My first stop was the Mountains of Smoke and Sorrow, where my old base had once stood. This time I had an army of Black Hood assassins at my back. The ambushed army didn't stand a chance. I laid claim to the old warlord's fortress, declaring myself Lord of the Mountains of Smoke and Sorrow. The Chinese army tried and failed to dethrone me. In the interest of peace, the emperor recognized my claim._  
 _I was quite surprised when a couple of teenagers arrived on my doorstep. One hare, calling himself Swift, and a rat, calling himself Bing._  
 _I offered the homeless children shelter. They basically became my children._  
 _Then they began displaying Gifts. I won't talk about these too much, because I don't trust anyone here._  
 _The two were recruited by the Black Hoods._  
 _When Bing and Swift turned twenty, Swift did something that made the Birds of Prey very angry. They attacked my fortress. In the process, they captured Bing and wounded me, blinding my eye. Fearing that he would be captured himself, Swift fled. I swore revenge on him, and went off searching for him with nothing but my trusty spear and the clothes on my back. I came across the House of Tamod in my travels. Itching for battle, I joined the tournament."_

Nobody doubted for even a second that the red panda had done all of these things, maybe it was all the evidence, his spear, his scar and the other things. Finally it was Reidak's turn to shine.

 ** _The Tiger's Tale_**

 _"I was born in Russia, and lived an ordinary childhood. Until there was an accident, around the age of twelve some chemical sort of thing fell into my eyes, it was a gift and a curse, for though the last thing I ever saw was the green liquid, I was blessed even further in the heightening of my other senses. I can smell, hear, feel and taste far better than I could before, allowing me to roughly see with my other senses. I went to the army, I'm a bounty hunter. There's not that much to say actually"._

Just as Reidak concluded his short narration, a knife whizzed past the group and landed on the ground. It had a message written on it. Beware those enemies of Duyao, the great mistress.

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Thank you to Mind Jack for the info on Lang, which now takes up most of the chapter. XD Also Xiao Gaogai means little noble._

 _Sorry to those of you who expected more info on Saras, and though that does come into the story, it's for a later date._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	28. The Third Task

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, featuring, stuff which I can't say because it would spoil everything Enjoy and Update soon.**

Night came too soon, and the group all headed off to the dormitory, except for Li II, who sleapt outside the village border. Saras found it hard to go to sleep that night. And when he eventually did his mind was filled with Master Thundering Rhino screaming at him, he was thrown into the Black Isle, some green acid was poured into his eyes, he was being bullied and could do nothing about it, he was,, he was back in Piaoliang. His birth village, he was running, he heard a twig snap, he turned a hammer was coming to him.

Saras sat bolt upright, his body covered in cold sweat. He was about to go back to sleep, when he thought he saw something move from outside the window. He then heard a knock on the door. At this time of night ? He pulled open the door and both his jaws were snapped shut by one paw, the other grabbed him by the throat roughly, and pulled him out, the door shut behind with a crash, one that woke up Lang.

Saras' eyes adjusted to the dark, and he could see the rough outline of a tall feline holding him, probably a leopard. The cat pushed open a door and slid inside. It was a toilet, with two doors for the evacuation rooms and a small well for washing your paws. It was also very well lit and Saras was dropped roughly to the floor.

He looked up and saw the beautiful face of a lynx, with brown fur and a lighter chestnut on her face, the typical tufts of black fur on her ears and cheeks, gave her species away. She wore a travelling hooded cloack with a cape that covered her right hand, probably due to an injury.

"I am so sorry about that, but it would have looked suspicious if I asked you to come with me".

"The drop could have been softer".

"I needed to make sure you were still awake, besides if I had asked you to come would you really or would you smash the door in my face".

"Probably the latter".

Her face brightened up into a smile."The name is Cin Lin".

"Sar"-

"I already know your name, even your fake ones".

Saras blushed a bit, embarrassed at his stupidity. "So Aang sent you".

She nodded quickly. "The great lord demands that you leave at once, your life is in grave danger".

"Tell Aang he's the idiot who sent me here".

He would have walked away, but when he tried to reach for the door knob something sharp hit it.

He turned around. Cin Lin was standing there, only now behind her were several more hooded figures.

Cin Lin giggled."You didn't really think I'd let you walk away did you ? Fire at will guys".

Saras jumped into one of the latrine cubicles and slammed the door shut, stepping back as a horde of bolts stabbed at the wood.

For a moment relief came over him when he realized he might be safe. Then a massive hooded figure ripped it clear off it's hinges. Saras would have climbed but there was no way to go now. He was grabbed in a massive fist, probably a gorillas, and found the breath chocked out of him and he had his eyes popping in a crazy manner, before being turned around, a knife pointed at his throught.

"Goodbye", he closed his eyes, waiting for Cin Lin to drop the final blow, which never came.

There was a crash and Lang sprinted in, slapping half of the assassin with his spear butt, blade and flail combo. He growled when he saw Cin Lin, who wipped out a long dagger, simultaneously throwing a knife at the red panda, who blocked it with his bag, before he spun around, slashing the lynx above the shoulder, a few tufts of fur flying away. She swung with the dagger, which Lang ducked under, before trying to cut at her with his spear tip, a move she dodged.

Saras was losing air fast, and his lungs were burning, Lang must have noticed this, as he kicked at the hooded figure's paw, the creature drawing away in pain, releasing the fox who collapsed on the floor and gasped lungfuls of air to refill his lungs, which were aching under the pressure.

Lang kicked at the lynx's knees, but the feline sidestepped the attack, before she hastily pulled out a smoke bomb, which she threw onto the ground, the cloud taking in the other assassins.

"What was she doing here"!

"What do you think"?

Saras regretted the question immediately finding himself pinned to the wall by the panda's elbow, the spear tip pointed at his face

"Answer the question, kid"!

"Trying to kill me".

Lang was about to ask why but the fox cut in.

"You know her don't you ? That's the only reason you helped me isn't it ?"

"We have history...together. Which I refuse to explain!"

"Well, I guess you could say the same for me".

"There is no way you know Cin Lin".

"Can I explain later"?

Lang huffed, letting the fox go.

"Next time I won't help you"!

"And you'll let her kill someone under your nose, no wonder Swift"-

Saras once again found himself pinned to the wall.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME"!

"Okey", he squeaked in a small voice.

He watched the red panda leave, before trying his best to clear p the pretty obvious mess the group had all made.

He returned to his dormitory, and found an odd silver box on his bed. It had a note next to it which read.

 _"The Third Task"._

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Cin Lin and the rest of her crew belong to Mind Jack. I don't know what her name is,only that she's baddass._

 _Update soon._


	29. Strength or Weakness

Saras flipped over the note and read.

 _The House of Tamod has deemed violence currently unnecessary, any true champion must have brains as well as bronze, therefore, for the Third Task you are to figure out the see box's rriddle. The first fifteen to come to me and tell me the answer, go through to the next round, you have two weeks to do so, and if after two weeks we don't recieve a satisfactory answer, then the fifteen with the most points proceed to the nextitround._

 _Yours, Sincerely, Badr Tamod._

Saras finished reading and flopped back onto the bed, half asleep already, back into his world of dreams.

* * *

In the first week, noone managed to find a clue to the riddle, or even what the riddle was, Saras had kept the note just in case, but he had heard people had ripped it up. Badr had in person told them that they could work in groups, which was very useful. Saras soon found that his whole dormitory was chilling with him, the others because they liked each other, Lang because he wanted to slap up Cin Lin if the lynx came at her again.

Saras had explained to all of them his problem with Duyao, but the real solution came from Li II, who was allowed out of the palace, and had offered to spy around for the frog. That was sorted for now at least.

He also found that when the rest of his dormitory were busy, he was either with Wugu or Babirasu. The company of Babirasu was awkward as the two weren't exactly friends, or enemies, which complicated the situation. Wugu, despite having Duyao for a Mistress, was a decent enough character, and he often chatted to about unimportant subjects, that were otherwise completely irrelelevant.

* * *

One problem about the Task was that it wasn't exactly nonviolent, in fact Saras found himself being challenged by people he didn't even know, luckily he managed to politely refuse. Dianbo, Lang and Reidak had it worst. They were more popular, had greater reputations, and therefore couldn't refuse, and the challenger, to make things fair, always demandedvsomething from them, like when someone had asked to fight Dianbo in a punching match (which resulted in him getting a kick to the face).

Saras began spending great ammounts of time in the library, looking at riddles. The library was still off limits to competitors, but Saras knew that Badr would not be able to disqualify him, without loosing his bet to Duyao, which would result in him loosing 'just the essentials'. He still didn't know what the cat had bet, but Saras hoped it wasn't something very important, hoped that maybe it was just a bit of money, but would Duyao try to kill him over a bit of money ?

He came back to the dormitory that day, worn out and tired, once again with no clue as to what the answer was. Noone else was present and he sat on his bed, bored out of his wits, random riddles filling his mind. But he knew none of them was the answer. The door opened and Han leapt in, screaming in joy.

"I did it ! I did it! I did it!"

The wolverine was so excitable that he explained before Saras could even say 'what'.

"I figured out the riddle".

"What is it"?

"Pour lemon over your note, and your unique riddle will show up, i did it by accident but it worked, I showed it to Badr and Badr bing badaboom, I'm in the semis".

"Congratulations"! Saras exclaimed. "Who else knows"?

"Just you, but the dorm should be told".

Saras nodded, he would deal with the lemons later on.

Someone burst into the room, it wasn't a member of their dormitory, or a guard, or the maids who somehow remained mostly invisible. It was Wong.

"Get out". Han growled.

"Oh, did I interrupt your little evening together, anyways, the only reason I'm here is because Badr wants all competitors to assemble outside the palace, in the arena, not to compete, but to spectate, for once".

* * *

The carriages brought them to the already packed arena, and all thirty competitors were placed in the front row, Saras was inbetween Wugu, and a cloacked figure, who Saras at first had believed to be an assassin, but was thankfully a competitor, not that the difference it made was that all both wanted him well out of the way, he suddenly felt very odd, it was a feeling that could be described as loneliness, but not exactly that

He was brought back to reality when he saw why he was here.


	30. The Golden Glow

**A/N: My latest chapter updated newly so that you can see what most of the next few chapters in this story center around. Well, for those of you saying it's been too easy, well be prepared to see how nice this place really is. Enjoy and Update soon.**

To almost everybody's surprise both Badr Tamod and Duyao, were assembled in the middle of the arena staring each other down, Chaonao was, as usual, commentating.

 _"Because someone said that he wanted a tournament winner to be a not fat piece of muscle with no brain,but someone who had a decent level of intelligence. Anyways, my dear audience, because the next task has practically no action, whatsoever, we, the staff have decided on a battle of the two greatest rivals of the last House of Tamod tournament"._

"Our mistress has got this handled, right Wugu" ?, the cloacked figure asked, peering over the fox to talk to the fish.

"Certainly", replied the aquatic.

"Badr, won the last tournament", Saras said before he could stop himself, his hatred for Duyao having boiled after the two assassination attempts on his life.

"Badr, cheated in the last tournament", the figure replied, almost forming a snarl.

"That's what Duyao, said anyways". Saras retorted, again incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

"And who are you"?

This time Saras had enough self control to keep his mouth shut, Wugu didn't.

"Ba, this is Master Shifting Forms, Shifty, this is Master Silk Tail".

Saras was sure that under his hood the figure was smiling. "A pleasure"., he extended a thin and hairy arm, with no fingers on it, the fox reluctantly shook it.

"Likewise".

* * *

Both Badr and Duyao stared at each other, mentally prepping themselves for what had to be a tough only real reason they weren't violently beating the crap out of each other was because Chaonao was taking forever to stop talking.

 _"In this corner, the mighty black, Badr Tamod, the master of the Ironpaw technique, and in this corner, the green master of poisons, Duyao Anakuni"!SQUAWK!_

Predictably Duyao attacked first, but not exactly by coming near him, slamming her fist into the ground she formed a miniature crater, and a shockwave to match that would have sent the feline into the barrier headfirst, Badr luckily managed to leap over the attack, before landing and extending his claws, spinning around, so that he became a black blur. He was a virtual spinning top now, only one very lethal variety indeed.

 _"A Shockwave punch and yet another Spin of Death. And to think it's not even a minute yet"!SQUAWK"!_

Duyao kicked at the cat's feet, tripping him so that he fell on his back, she aimed another Shockwave punch at his stomach, the cat avoided the initial attack, but the aftereffects sent him back into the barrier.

 _"Come on Badr you're getting savaged"!_

Duyao smiled grimly. "What, is the poor pussy out of practice"?

For her arrogance the cat slid into her legs tripping her over, allowing him to punch her chest several times.

"Just a little rusty", he replied as he waited for her to get back up.

Snarling she swiped at his head, but he ducked, before aiming a kick, which she caught. He leapt up again and kicked her face with his other leg, forcing her to let go of him.

* * *

Amongst the competitors there was general celebration. "So this is what an actual tournament looks like, when you're not getting stabbed at", Han commented to general acclaim. Saras was too one sided to care what the other thought, Wugu was filled with concern over his mistress' safety, Ba seemed willing to crush the next thing that came to his reach, and Saras was pretty sure it would be him to suffer if Duyao lost.

* * *

Duyao placed bother her palms together, and Badr realized too late what she had done, for he was now surrounded by hundreds of Duyaos, his worst nightmare arguably. They all cackled in laughter before charging at him.

 _"Why does this tournament have so much voodoo in it ? Can't it just be like Wu Xing"?_

Badr had no way of knowing which was the real Duyao, as each was capable of inflicting some ammount of pain, and each did as they rushed at him, knocking him to the ground, a trickle of blood pouring from his mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them again they shone golden.

"See this kind of thing has never happened in a Wu Xing tournament, ever. What is this the more brutal one or"!SQUAWK"!

His paws were also surrounded by a golden glow, and his mouth curled into a croocked smile. He once again entered a spinning state, slicing at the figures left and right, all disapearing until it was just the now shining Badr and the real Duyao, who whipped out two flowers from her vest, the scent spreading throughout the arena, like a beautiful candle light, those on the stands became intoxicated by the smell, like bees drinking pure nectar. Those were the ones that seemed attracted to it, all of a sudden everyone present felt sleepy.

Duyao knew that this technique was very taxing, the dopel gangers had already taxed her enough, and now she was sending anyone present into a deep sleep, one that would let everyone awake after a few minutes.

"I feel like sleeping, no, not on the job"! Chaonao landed on someone's vacated chair and shut his eyes, the parrot letting out a deep snore.

Wugu and Han Guan were in the dreaming state next, as was most of the audience, Saras struggled to keep his eyes open and then,when he next opened them, he wasn't in the arena, he was probably in some sort of arena, but everything was an unearthly white, shining like a ghostly glow.

Then he saw Badr Tamod and Duyao squaring off once again.


	31. The Dreamworld

**A/N: Behold part two of the Badr vs Duyao Duel, one of the most fun ones I've ever written, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Badr stared at Duyao blankly, apprehensive if not nervous.

"What is this"?

"Welcome to the Dreamworld". Was all she said before she charged at the cat, Badr also charged and aimed a punch, but found his fist connect with a giant stone slab that had not been there before. He cried in pain, before turning around and being kicked in the face by Duyao,which knocked his head against the stone.

"Do you like it here"?

" _What the flip just happened here! They ruined the arena!SQUAWK"!_

The feline lashed out with his outstretched claws, which scraped against the frog's back. Snarling the amphibian pulled out two swords, straight and clean, from thin air and nothing more, the metal gleaming in the light.

"What say you to making things a little bit more interesting"?

"One sword and a shield", instantly both weapons materialized in his paws, and they both charged.

 _"And here I thought the Shapeshifter was all the magic we'd get here"!_

Badr blocked one of the frog's blows with the shield, his own sword parrying her's. He spun around and lashed out with a double back kick, that sent her sprawling on her back and him on his front. The feline rolled over before flipping back to his feet. Duyao, leapt up and continued the offensive, whirling the blades around her like a pair of tornadoes.

* * *

"How has he not been defeated yet"? The hooded figure next to Saras growled loudly.

"Maybe he's cheating"? Saras offered with mock innocence.

* * *

The black cat gave the frog a good kick to the face, which would have sent her flying, but in the last moment she released a shockwave punch that would have snapped his leg inwards if it had connected, which thankfully it did not, but the shockwave sent the feline into the painful split he had never learnt how to do.

Pressing her advantage, Duyao whipped off her hat and threw it at Badr's face, knocking him onto his back, she didn't even bother retrieving her hat as she charged and attempted to run him through with both her swords. The cat avoided both blows, but not entirely. Both his shoulders were pierced and from them he was now pinned to the ground, he retorted with a volley of kicks that sent the frog flying off of him, once again onto the barrier, there was a crack, and for a moment Saras selfishly wished that Duyao was dead, but no, instead the white vanished and everyone was brought groggily down to earth.

 _"Next time Badr you hire someone to host a tournament, make sure you get someone who can't get as easily confused as me"!SQUAWK!_

Though the ghostly white of the Dreamworld had dissappeared, Badr still held a sword and shield, and was still pinned to the ground by two blades, blood pouring from his wound.

Bravely and with a loud grunt he twisted his entire body, the blades snapping and falling off as his shoulders were drenched in blood. He knew for sure that Duyao was nearly out of energy but then again so was he, If he stood any chance of beatting her he had to end this fight quickly.

The frog once again stood up, and threw her hat at the cat, who cut it in half with one slice of his mighty blade, landing forlonely on the ground, like a dead eagle, or some other majestic beast cut to pieces, in a humiliating she charged at him full speed, smashing her fist in to the ground with great cries of anger, sending shockwave after shockwave, the cat managed to leap over each of them for a while, trying to test his endurance, he used to be fast, and it had partly been his speed that had helped him win the ournament, but deep down he knew he was a cheat, he had only won because he was a fraud. He had grown old, he knew that he couldn't outlast Duyao. But an idea sprung up in his head, he knew how well she loved to gloat.

He pretended to be caught by one of the shockwaves, and with a mighty crash he landed on the barriers and slid, near lifeless onto the ground. Duyao approached him, her normal cunning and clever, gone and hidden by her arrogance at this great and successful victory.

 _"Is he dea"-?_

Chaonao's inquiry was brushed aside, when the cat punched Duyao square in the face, the frog crashing all the way on the other side of the arena.

She stood up once, but then fell to the ground, Badr had cheated her yet again.

 _"And the winner isssssssssssssssssss Badr Tamod"!_ The cat's moment of triumph was only pushed aside by a powerful _"SQUAWK"!_ released by Chaonao.

* * *

"Did he cheat this time"? Saras smugly stated to the cloacked figure, Wugu dumbly cheering with the rest of the crowd, despite the fact his own mistress had lost the match.

The figure was about to take off his hood, but instead bent close and whispered to the fox harshly and threateningly.

"Celebrate all you want, you best be ready for what's coming to you".

"You too, oh and I am ready, for anything", the fox smugly stated, light headed from the seeming victory over the frog he loathed.

Little did he know how many lives were changed from that day onwards.


	32. The Hated Twist

Duyao soaked her tired hands in two basins full of crystal clear water, before wiping them dry with a towel

"You know I thought you had him back there". Cin Lin's voice spoke out from behind her.

"Badr Tamod has always been full of surprises".

"And you have always hated him".

"How typical, for one to side with their kind,

"I'm a lynx, he's a cat".

"You're both felines"! Duyao shouted, already pissed of with the lynx and her snide remarks.

2You called for me anyways", Cin Lin replaced her chatty demeanor with a calm and businesslike expression, it was now Duyao's turn to piss her off

"You failed to kill a fox, pardon, a kit, tut tut tutt, quite a disappointment, especially from China's 'best' knife fighter", the frog forced out a couple of fake giggles."What a pity.

Instantly, Duyao had a long dagger pressed against her throat. She however remained calm.

"I was named after poison, venom is my footprint, I would not keep a weapon coated in one anywhere near me if I was you, much less with a knife to your chest". The lynx knew she was beaten, and wisely put away her weapon, hiding it in her cloack.

"You saw how i manipulate chi, all you ever really did was whirl a knife. Remember who is hiring who here".

"You called for me", Cin Lin bit back a growl.

"yes, after last time's failure...you have a new target".

The frog received a pair of raised eyebrows.

"The whole point of the bet is to make Badr suffer", Duyao explained."I have a more effective method of doing just that, in an easy to do fashion. Your new target is"-

"What about payment"?

Duyao sighed,all assassins were the same really, only in it for the money, not really paternalistic.

* * *

"Careful do it slowly".

"He can do it at any speed".

"Well if you do it too quick"-

"There's no such thing as too quick"-

"You know I would have finished by now if it wasn't for you two", Saras silenced the arguing pair, before spilling the contents all over the paper.

There was a puff ad all, the characters vanished into smoke. All three let out a little gasp.

"Nice going Han, no such thing as too fast, eh? That is utter bull"-

The paper puffed again, and a bunch of characters appeared in gold lettering.

"Bull, vegetables if you ask me", the wolverine chuckled, before peering in to look at the riddle.

It was Chinese, but it wasn't correct, grammatically it made no sense and it was dangerously impossible to read. Saras glared, why of all people did his stuff never, ever make sense.

"Han, is this Japanese"?Saras asked, puzzled, with a growing fury already swelling up inside of him.

The mustelid scratched his head as he found himself sweating.

"Well, i heard that Wong poured it too fast, and he may have..sort of... unitlegently"-

"That's not even a word".

"Jumbled them up"? He offered with a nervous chuckle. Saras blinked at him, was Han really this stupid ?

Luckily for them a loud conch shell vibrated through the air, and all of a sudden Badr's crystal clear and sharp voice rung out through the palace.

"May all competitors please report to the arena for the second part of the Third Task".

Saras clenched his paws into fists, there was always a twist ? Now this task had two.

* * *

The second stage of the third task was odd, but obvious.

Inside the arena there was a large dragon head, with a bag trailing from it. Taking up most of the space was a bunch of wooden platforms, all placed so that they made a rough maze. Badr stood grinning as usual, his two shoulders in bandages.

"Ok, so this task has a few more twists, and you have all passed the previous one, the first twist. The hidden note was a good one wasn't it? Anyways, fiirst things first, you need to leave any device that may be a weapon at the gate way. Do so now please".

After a lot of raised eyebrows and a few prods on the back, the group had all left a few heaps of weaponry, or at least things Badr had been suspicious of."Take that hat off fox, and the same for your..shoes". Saras sighed, the Talon Claws were obvious, but there was no way Badr had known about the hat.,Dropping them both he walked through the sand, bare paw, envying those who still possessed footwear.

"Now divide yourself into two lines. One for those who would like weapons, line up by the dragon, those who have no desire to fight with a random object, please choose an entrance and get ready".

Saras had his eyes of the hooded figure of Ba. The creature had instantly swept off to join the weapons rank. Saras was syure the figure would try to make him pay for his support of Badr earlier that day.

"Now, final warning, the weapons in here are all foreign, not indian foreign, not japan level of foreign, beyond even Russia, these are weird, point blanc".

Li I, Jiao'ao, and Reidak left, as did Wugu. Ba stayed put. Dianbo pulled out a pair of metallic bracelets, ones that didn't even go past his wrist, but instead stuck at his pulled out a flail, though of course he thought it was just a club on a chain. Ba withdrew six small fat wooden cylinders, and smiled confidently as he stalked off. Babirasu had the bad luck to pull out a long hammer, with a head so heavy he had to drag it along the ground with both took out a large bronze shield, one that he could have hid under with no actual problem, Saras took out a heavy metalic, cylinder, with minute spikes coming from the top. He shrugged and moved away.

* * *

The sun was already beating them into shape by the time Chaonao gave the signal.

 _"So , thank you all for coming to the Quarter Finals, Third Task and Challenge of Wits. Begin!"SQUAWK!_


	33. The Maze Runner

The maze wasn't particularly hard to anyone present. But it mainly consisted of dead ends, and ones that you didn't even notice until you ran into them. Twice Saras had smashed his snout against the same wooden board, with such force he collapsed onto his back and clutched at his hurt nose.

 _"Master Shifting Forms seems incapable of shifting into something with more eyes and a smaller nose. How about a spider"?_

Rising bitterly he sprinted back the way he had came...until his nose ran straight into another wooden wall, a slow trickle of blood coming out, as he once again fell onto his back.

 _ **"Break down the walls"!**_

Saras was by now more than used to the annoying outbreaks of the Singh box, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

* * *

Reidak was having no difficulty in merely strolling through the maze, his heightened sense prevented him from running face first into any wall, and the tiger was more than certain that he was heading in the right direction, strolling casually along.

* * *

Lang bitterly regretted his choice of weaponry. The flail was a powerful, but unpredictable weapon. He knocked out Wong's accomplice with one swing, but it came smashing back into the side of his head. He reached a center, not the scroll room, but one with five directions to choose from. Out of nowhere, a rat, a bunny and an elk trundled from each of the three ones in front of him. He seemed not to recognize them, and let out an overconfident smile as the group charged. The elk came at him first, swinging with his horns. Lang leapt over the attack, and grabbed hold of the elk's hoof as it attempted a back kick, he spun, and with the sheer speed of his momentum, the larger mammal was flung straight into a wall. Out of the blue he was grabbed into a chokehold by the rabbit, who seemed somehow bigger than him. Grabbing it's ears, the red panda jumped up, and landed on his knees, the momentum of the fall allowing the rabbit to be flung over him and thrown onto his own back, knocking the day louts out of him. He spun to the rat, who fainted and fell on his back.

The group had come from three ways, he had come from one, none of them ere holding any scrolls, which meant that the scroll room was in the way none had come from. He smirked, before rushing down that path.

* * *

Wong charged at full speed, he had to win, he knew he was close.

* * *

Han ran through the maze. He had to win. He knew he was close.

* * *

Panting Wong turned left.

* * *

Panting, Han turned right.

* * *

They both crashed into each other. Glaring they both aimed a punch. Wong with his left, Han with his right. The attacks connected, and they both let out a yowl of pain.

 _"It's like looking into a mirror, isn't it"?_

Han swiped with his shield, somehow managing to lift the heavy object, which unbalanced him as soon as it missed it's mark, Wong threw all his force into the tail swipe, which sent the mustelid flying against one of the maze's walls.

The croc leapt up, and spun around, performing his Death Spin, which shot him towards the wolverine who blocked with a piece of wood. The spinning, drill like attack, which fractionated the wood...which burnt into flames. Wong withdrew, clutching a burnt snout, and Han waved his paw madly as it burnt wild.

 _"Yep, a mirror maze"._

* * *

Li I was surprised to find his way blocked By Wugu, no fish bowl was now just that, a bowl, with a large top fulled off. Li I looked back, walking past, only for his foot to be grabbed and someone pull him back, with surprising strength.

"You shall not pass", the fish explained calmly.

 _"Now, that would have been a sick sentence, if you had a bridge, and you smashed a staff into the bridge, while shouting it out"!SQUAWK!_

Li I tried to leap over it, he took a running start and was several feet above the ground, when the fish leapt up from the bowl, and slammed it's back fins into the rabbit's face. Li I landed on his feet, throwing himself into his stance, wishing he still had his fans and darts with him.

* * *

Dianbo had done what any dog would have done. He had tracked down the scent of whoever had put the scrolls in the center and was now in the heart of the maze. Chaonao, of course, had to ruin the moment.

 _"Master Mental Whip, has arrived at the scroll room"!_

Dianbo, smirking pulled out a scroll from a large heap of threm, and placed it gingerly in his vest. He knew for a fact that this was a general knowledge round. There were a few odd scrolls, but he had read on the tournament. He knew that not a single riddle had an answer to it, they were all blank, or had a lot of rubbish written on them. He turned but had his paws covered in a white substance, as something was flung across the room at him, and standing at the doorway he had come through, was the hooded figure of Ba.

"You know, Ba never told us what species he was"?


	34. The Eight Armed Assassin

The hooded figure removed a random scroll from the pile, holding it aloft in one hand, almost carelessly.

"Sorry about the silk, but I guess you were leaving, besides I have a very important message for you".

"Of course. A death threat "?

"Tonight. Heartbreak. Figure it out for yourself". He walked off, just as the jackal pulled free of the webbing.

Picking up a random scroll he flung it at the figure, who projected from his mouth, a gob of the white gloop.

"So, you have some fight left in you"?

"I have enough". Dianbo said picking up a random scroll once again, and flinging it full force, it was instantly cut to pieces by a blade that had popped out of a small rounded wooden cylinder. Glaring the jackal took up his stance, ducking under a gob of web and leaping at him. Ba dissipated , and Dianbo's kick connected only to the cloack. He spun around and his jaw dropped.

"Surprised"?

* * *

Jiao'ao threw down the babirusa, using his train to trip him up. He had no idea how he had entered a one on one duel with him, but was pretty certain that he stood, by far, no chance whatsoever of winning. The guy, was practically invincible. He had the personality of a football, alway happy no matter how badly thrashed it may get. And he wasn't even thrashing him, which was once again a disappointment. Spinning with his powerful train, the peacock released his chi, and spun even faster, with his blue bubble smashing through the wooden wall, which were set alight from the powerful heat released by the bubble. Babirasu, decided to fight fire with fire...literally. He threw five balls of flame in rapid succession, the peacock's powerful bubble absorbed all of them, his blue shield now mixed in with the colors of fire, blazing wildly and powerfully.

 _"Well that clearly made things a lot worse. Remember all those, Fight fire with fire! expressions, well those are all undoubtedly a bunch of lies concocted to badly educate our children! What has this world come to!"SQUAWK!_

The peacock stopped spinning, now confused, seeing red, orange and yellow everywhere, not used to all the fire that was present on his normally serene atmosphere of blue. He charged, spinning his train and lashing out with a kick at the same time. Babirusa dodged the train, and set fire to the bird by catching the kick. Jiao'ao hastily withdrew throwing himself onto the sand to douse the flames.

* * *

Ba was now no longer a hooded figure, hidden in the shadows. If anything he was worse, he was a monster. Spiders were not common in China, and thoe few that lived thrre, were either small or completely uncivilized. Ba, well he was about the same height as Dianbo, a jackal, and for a spider, that was freakishly large. Dianbo being only a bit shorter than an average wolf, you could clearly see how the size compared.

He stood on two feet, his six others clutching wooden stick, which released six metalic blades, glimmering threateningly in the sunshine. He was naked, with only a few red beads decorating the long hair strands on the side of his head.

"Very". Dianbo replied, gulping audibly.

"Good".

 _"Just fight already"!_

Dianbo dodged a snowball of gloop that the spider released from his abdomen.

 _"That.. was...really weird"._

Releasing a kick the jackal slammed his foot into the spider's face, before twisting up and kicking with his other leg, which connected heavily with the arachnid's chest, sending the overgrown bug flying.

 _"Well, that was interesting"!_

Ba charged, swinging all six of his blades individually, he cut through the scrolls that the jackal hastily threw at him, not one landing a hit. Dianbo swept the spider's legs out from under him, knocking the beast onto its back, only to recieve a squirt of silk right in the face, blinding him rather effectively. Ba threw himself up, spinning in a full circle, one which ended with all six blades pressed against the jackal's neck. Dianbo ripped the white off of him, spitting into the spider's eight eyes, before kicking out twice with both feet, knocking four of the blades away from the spider, who kicked back, and punched with all four clenched fists, which slammed into the jackals chest with astounding force, winding him severely.

Dianbo kicked hard at the spider's abdomen, the creature collapsing onto it's knees, as they both took a deep breath, before continuing to fight relentlessly.

 _"Moving away from that fight, it seems, what is going on with that bear"!?_


	35. The Scorch Trials

Li I howled like a hurt wolf, clutching his paw tightly as the glass bowl proved to be harder than he had expected. He rather dumbly headbutted it, only to grab hold of his continued to stare blankly at the bunny, blinking stupidly at the rabbit's repeated attempts to break the glass.

 _"I have never seen a guy get beaten up by himself before, and it's a lot less interesting than it should be"!_

"Shut up parrot"! He once again tried to leap over the fish, who jumped into the air and grabbed him, bringing him down into the water, where the aquatic relentlessly slapped his feature with his numerous flippers. He tried to kick out, but the water slowed down his attack, letting the fish dodge lazily to the side, the rabbit's foot slamming against the inside of the glass, only for him to hop around on one foot, clutching the others in his paws.

* * *

Wong had long since recovered from the burn, but Han's paw was still on fire. He knew very little on the subject of chi control, but was releasing just enough to stop the flames from engulfing him completely. It was extremely taxing, especially as he had to keep on dodging the croc's relentless attacks, which sent him flying repeatedly across the maze and into the walls. He was beginning to lose patience, as well as concentration, which sadly was something he needed to stop his paw from becoming some sort of barbeque. Wong opened his mouth, which was temptingly filled with liquid, produced from the tiring effort of running around after a mustelid who would not keep stll. Han looked at his flaming paw, then at the saliva filled maw of the croc, and hesitated only for a second, thrusting his arm into the croc's jaw, he felt a sense of relief as his paw seemed to simmer and smoked, the grey cloud leaving the crocodile's nostrils and agape mouth. Wong was at first stunned by the wolverine's movements, but they seemed to be necessary.

 _"Well, that ended the fight. Wong can lose his life to the Wolverine's claws, and Han can lose his arm to Wong's jaws. Decisions decisions"!SQUAWK!_

Wordlessly they glared at each other, before Wong handed Han the shield, grudgingly they turned and staked off together. Paw in jaw.

* * *

Reidak entered the Scroll Room, and stood at the entrance for a moment, looking oddly at the 'sight' that met his heightened senses. Dianbo ducked under a sword swing and kicked relentlessly at the spider's face, Ba spat a gob of web, which the jackal dodged gracefully. Reidak guessed that he shouldn't interfere, silently he picked up a random scroll and gave one to the to the bewildered red panda who had walked up besides him. He already knew the secrets of the tournament, it was just a bunch of random scrolls and a bunch of random riddles, with maybe a few odd actual answers and actual riddles, for those that were meant to be gave one to Lang, who walked away. Lang threw his scroll away, furious at having been ignored, while ignoring the fighting duo, their small battle was of no real purpose.

* * *

Jiao'ao swung his hammer exhaustively, as Babirasu once again dodged to the side. The peacock was by now very tired, having wasted most of his energy on his chi manipulation attacks and a few other strikes, such as this hammer swing. Babirasu ended this with one knockout punch to the face, which ended the fight then and there, the peacock, now on the ground, gazing silently at the sun. The next sentence was a shock.

"Truce"?

"What"?

"Well, you're friends with Kanbu"-

"Who"?

"The shape shifter".

The peacock had never really thought himself one of the foxes friends, more of a well wisher, but allowed his wing to be seized and slung across the babirusa's back as he half walked, and was half dragged across the maze corridors.

* * *

Saras turned, only to collapse on his back as his head slammed into the bear's stocky legs. Kunjingle looked different, standing silently there. His eyes were closed, Saras poked at his belly, which jiggled, but stirred no reaction.

 _"Odd, if I were the bear I'd give that little squirt a piece of my mind"!_

He saw for a minute a brief flash of some turqoise flash , and then the ursine's eyes opened, and the bear smashed his paws onto the ground, before charging straight at the fox, his eyes shinning turqoise. Saras had no doubt in his mind whatsoever that Duyao was behind this. He ducked nimbly, the bear running over him, he got up and ran in the opposite direction, praying that...

 _"Let's hope this guy doesn't hit a dead end, that bear has finally lost it, and I would not want to be locked in a maze with him if I were you, especially when he's hungry anyways"!SQUAWK!_


	36. The Scroll Room

Lang finally realized why Reidak had given him the scroll, and he was furious. The riddles had no answer, or if they did, the answer was not on any of the scrolls. He grabbed a random scroll, and raced as fast as he could in the opposite direction, the place from which he had as he ran, he heard Chaonao's voice shout out.

 _"Master Fearless Shadow has taken the first place over for himself and his tail. Fourteen positions still left to fight for!SQUAWK"!_

Snarling he left the duo still fighting far behind.

* * *

Dianbo was knocked aside by a slap of the blunt end of the was still unsure why he had picked a fight with Ba, and was even more unsure as to whether or not he could lashed out with a roundhouse kick, which connected with the side of the spider's head, but the blow, well it seemed to do nothing to the spider, who punched at the jackal's stomach and chest. Dianbo coughed up a bit of blood, which he spat out hatefully. He slapped the canine against the maze wall, before crossing his swords around the jackal's neck, embedding them deep into the wood. Ba spat out a ton of silk,and tied down the canine in the scarily white substance.

"Try escape this web. And next time we fight make sure you're a little less shit."

By the time Dianbo had the breath to retort, the spider was already gone.

 _"For a guy who just kicked someone's ass, that was a lazy insult"!_

* * *

Li I swapped tactics, deciding to try and talk the fish out of blocking his path.

"So, Wugu, I admit defeat, big deal.I'm going to walk away now, but I just have one did a sweet fish like you end up so far away from the sea"?

Wugu blinked innocently."Oh, that's easy, well the thing is that There was this really massive party taking place, and people got really excited. You should have seen the fireworks, they were spectacular, crimson, blue, white, and then all the ghosts was a really nice touch. Then my mum took me to one side and told me that she was going to a better place, and made me come up to the surface, where I would be safe from harm, you know."

Li I blinked stupidly, several times. "Right", he said slowly, wondering how dumb someone would have to be to think that an obvious massacre had become a party. Still he had distracted the aquatic enough, for now at least, so he raced past the fish and leapt over Wugu, only to run face first into a dead end of a wooden platform. He saw stars temporarily, then he turned to Wugu.

 _"Why are most competitors blind ?I mean it's a wall for the emperor's sake get it together and visit an optician"!_

"That was a dead end"!?

"Yep".

Li's eyes twitched dangerously. He took a deep breath.

"Let's just get a scroll and get out, before I get a taste of sushi".  
"What's sushi"?

"I believe it's tofu stuffed with rice eaten fresh, then again it's Japanese, so I wouldn't be too sure about trying it".

* * *

Saras had just turned a corner to find himself inside the Scroll Room. He thought that he had escaped Kunjingle, but wasn't entirely sure about that. He knew he had limited time. He hurriedly untied Dianbo, the jackal ripping the blades out the wall and throwing them hatefully to the ground. He nodded to Saras, probably from gratitude, before he charged after the spider, long since gone. Shrugging from confusion Saras turned and began searching through the scrolls.

It was tireless work, and he had wasted a lot of time, but he had found it. It was a small mirror, which when he placed his scroll in front of it, revealed his riddle, the answer was a penguin, and it was literally under his nose. Placing them both in his pant's pockets along with the riddle, he raced out the scroll room.

Only to bump into Kunjingle's nose.

"Heh heh", he vanished a few feet ahead of the bear, inside the Scroll Room once again. He turned rapidly into something that would make hiding easier. Shifting into a mouse he ducked down and lay flat. He still had no idea how his shape shifting affected objects he was holding, but he knew that he still had the scrolls in fox form. It was odd, and difficult to get a grip of but essentially he had made it vanish into thin air, while still retaining them in his belt. He was breathing quietly but he was sure that his heart,which was beating like a drum could be heard several li away.

In truth he had picked the worst hiding place possible, the bear anyways had sniffed him out within five seconds. Under the turquoise illusion he had grabbed hold of a scroll and placed it inside his belt. Before pretending to walk off, only to stamp heavily on the mouse with his hind paws. The wind knocked out of him, Saras was completely unable to protect himself from the bear's wide open maw which closed over slurping up his worm like tail and swallowing him whole.

 _"Well, what a way to go"!_

* * *

 _Footnote: I don't know why but Saras seems to constantly getting eaten. It's not a lack of originality, but for therecord this is technically the first time he's been swallowed... as The Feral Islands is just a remake of The Heist Of The Jit Kun Crystal: Bei, so he has only been eaten once... by standards. Enjoy and Update soon.  
_


	37. The Death Cure

Dianbo stopped, inches away from hitting another wall, he snarled. He was lost, he had no way at all of finding Ba, the spider was undoubtedly long since gone.

 _"In third place Master Hidden Face"!_

He needed to get a move on,and fast, before someone knocked him out theway for good. He turnedanother corner and ran down another alleyway, determined to not let the task get the better of him.

* * *

Li I lashed out with a double kick, one that knocked the elk hard on his back, where the rabbit could, after a few pressure points, steal the scroll the mammal had been holding. Grinning broadly he looked at the other bunny, knocked out cold,his face pressed against the sand, the rat that had been accompanying them had seemed to have fainted. Wugu placed his scroll at the front of his cart, and began rolling away as fast as he could, the rabbit following swiftly.

He knew that the scroll did not match his riddle, but he had a good plan, he would bluff it out,then destroy it before anyone could read what it had to say.

 _"Is it just me or are those two eerily good at crime"?_

* * *

Jiao'ao had his back pressed against the walls of the maze, he had been recovering for most of the time now, so exhausted by thefight with Babirasu that he had let the babirusa run ahead and claim his own prize. Indeed two minutes later Chaonao squawked. _  
_

 _"In fourth place, Master Flaming Hooks"!SQUAWK!_

That was his signal,he stood up and dusted himself. Just then two or three more competitors leapt out from the maze. One was a freakishly large spider, the other was an antelope and a lion. There was a stare down,and then Kunjingle burst through the wall, his fur bleeding in several places, some splinters even stabbing at the bear, who nevertheless charged on all fours, straight in the direction of the abrupt entrance was like a signal to run, which was unhesitatingly followed by the rest. Jiao'ao counted. The reason he had stayed behind was to help people from his dormitory get past, probably because he didn't really want them to leave at this stage. He cawed loudly, both the lion and the antelope looking over there shoulders. Acting fast the peacock expanded his train, spinning so that his feathers sent a wave of sand flying at their eyes. He charged at them and kicked hard with both legs in a split kick, which was grabbed on both sides, the antelope kicking in between the avian's legs.

" _This tournament has disabled an entire generation from springing up again"!SQUAWK!_

Jiao'ao didn't have the energy to use any of his majorly strong moves,like his Chi Spin, so was stuck to using his train and wings,while also being careful not to overly exert himself. He spun around, his train swept the antelope's legs, but the lion kicked repeatedly at his bike,a spurt of blood coming from his nostrils as he was knocked onto his back, the lion kicking at his throat. Once, twice and then he was sent flying by Dianbo's double fly kick, the jackal having been lucky had found Kunjingle's path of destruction and doggedly followed it.

The lion stood up.

"Go", was all the jackal said, noticing that the peacock already had a scroll on him. Jiao'ao was quick at following that command.

 _"You know that technically there is no fighting outside the maze right ? Risk of disqualification"!_

Dianbo's face contorted into a forced smile. He allowed the feline to pass, kicking silently at the lion's foot, knocking him to his back. Standing up again, the lion bowed down, before sweeping the jackal's legs out from under him. Feigning innocence,the larger feline pretended to hold out apaw for him,while secretly punching the canine's nose.

 _"That is the worst acting I've ever seen, and believe me I have seen a lot of bad acting in my time"!  
_

At that moment every single other competitor emerged from the maze,most clutching broken scrolls. Dianbo whistled a bit, he knew he had done that.

 _"In fifth place Master Eight Limbs!In sixth place Master Feral Bear! In seventh place Master No Master Title!"!_

* * *

Kunjingle charged through the gate, the dart finally pulling itself free of the ursine's shoulder. Kunjingle didn't remember what happened, only that he had gone crazy and... he clutched at his stomach, before hurling then and there, just as Jiao'ao entered the room. The peacock looked slightly offended, but moved onwards and sat in seventh place. The room had one or two lanterns and fifteen chairs,all with a number marked on them, based on position.

Saras was exhausted,he had spent the last half an hour so of his life trying to avoid was covered in gastric juices and morphed hurriedly into a fox, placing himself on the seat marked may have won, but he didn't feel like a winner.

* * *

 _"In eighth place Master Almost Eaten Alive"!_

Wong and Han had been the last to make it out the maze, and both stood looking as a horde of competitors raced towards the gate at full speed. Han knew that there was no hope of his victory. Wong, however, refused to give up. Leaping into the air he twisted around, performing his signature Death Roll. Han was yanked forcefully by his arm, and then spun around several times mid air as they sailed past stunned competitors. Dianbo was a step ahead and jumped into the gate, laying flat as the croc came spinning in, dragging the wolverine with him.

 _"Ninth place Master Destined to Win! Tenth place Master Thief!Eleventh place Master Extending Claws!"!_

Li I found himself thrown to the front of the crowd by Wugu,who was barging and tripping people out of the way, allowing himself to pass freely through.

 _"Twelfth place Master Bunny number one! Thirteenth Master Innocent Fish!"SQUAWK!_

Jiao'ao grinned like a madman. His whole dormitory had made it through this far.

 _"And finally Master Burning Saphire! And last but not least Master The-elk-who-was-always-ganged-up-on"!_

The group all sat on the chairs. Awaiting whatever came next.

 _"So ladies and gentlemen, to summarise,in orderof victory:_

 _Reidak, Master Fearless Shadow!_

 _Lang, The Lord of the Mountains of Mist and Misery_

 _Naan, Master Hidden Face_

 _Babirasu, Master Flaming Hooks_

 _Ba, Master Eight Limbs_

 _Kunjingle, Master Half Feral_

 _Jiao'ao, he doesn't have a master title_

 _Kanbujian,Master Shifting Forms_

 _Dianbo,Master Flailing Jackal_

 _Wong,Master Thief_

 _Han Guan,Master Extending Claws_

 _Li I, Master Rainbow Twin_

 _Wugu, Master Innocent Fish_

 _Ji Rou,Master Burning Saphire_

 _Hong Ze, Master Forest Head_

 _All of these competitors are forwarded to the real challenge. The Fourth Task. But before that they have one week to prepare themselves me they are going to need it"!SQUAWK!_


	38. The Surviving Few

Badr entered the room rubbing his paws together, grinning delightedly.

"Congratulations, you have made it past the first hurdle, only a few more left to jump over, eh ? Now that you have made it this far I will give you a Fourth Task is the most dangerous and the final task is as much a test of endurance as it is a test of strength. So invariably you need to sign these".

He handed out fifteen fresh sheets of paper.

"All you have to do is sign this, and then you can make it further. Any who do not wish to take part may leave without signing the parchment. The choice is entirely yours. Now before you ask what it's for, well, it's so that if you were to be crippled or killed, the tournament staff cannot be held liable for your deaths".

"Didn't we already sign stuff like these"? Han asked, sniffing oddly at the parchment, not trusting it.

"Yes, but that only applied to the first three tasks, from here on in things are a lot more dangerous, so proceed with"-

Han Guan handed him the finished paper, his signature messily written across the whole parchment.

"Caution", Badr trailed off.

Soon after he had a stack of fifteen sheets, all with signatures written clearly on top of it.

He grinned happily, flashing his teeth as he patted a few of their heads or shoulders (or elbows in the case of Kunjingle).

"Well that settles it then, you have one week to stay in the village before coming back to this arena at noon. Don't be late and please make sure not to get in any trouble. I can't help if you've gone to jail".

* * *

The few competitors all went to the only place they could. The Shaolin Inn as it was were given rooms and found, much to some of their horrors, that they would have to share. Five to each room, well that was what the innkeeper said, and the old hag didn't seem too fond of any of them at all. Dianbo, Reidak, Lang, Wugu and Ba were given one room. Jiao'ao, Han Guan ,Babirasu, Kunjingle and Wong had another. Li I, Saras and the rest were all put into another one.

One figure was wrapped in bandages, he wore a black and white rice hat that covered his face, his eyes were hidden beneath the shadows of all of second one was a wolf, pure black, wearing a ninja suit and surrounded in a dark chi that seemed to blur her also noted that she was the only female competitor left last one was the elk Li I had ganged upon, the two wee not on good terms with each other. Still, the day had been long and tiresome, Saras flopped onto his bed, half asleep, the wolf taking the bed on top of his, Li I resting on the fat chair to the side of the room, while the other two fought for the top bunk.

* * *

Jiao'ao and Babirasu had taken a bed each, the peacock respectfully taking the lower one. Kunjingle, haphazardly placed himself on the top bunk of another bed, and Wong and Han fought in silent whispers on who was sleeping on the chair. Needless to say Han Guan lost that match, and placed himself precariously on the bunk under the bear.

* * *

Wugu had taken the chair, Reidak and Ba had each taken a top bunk,Lang already resting stood stock still on his bed, trying to process the words burned into his memory.

Midnight. Heartbreak. Midnight. Heartbreak.

What did they mean ?

He glared silently at Ba, that spider had practically ruined his life, and any hope of sleep he had. Eventually he succumbed to sleep's caressing , however was awoken by his heightened sense of hearing. He heard it coming from under him, and heard two words being mumbled over and over by Dianbo.

Midnight. Heartbreak. The tiger set his mind to work.

"What could those two words mean"? He questioned himself in a low whisper. One which he didn't realize had been overheard.

Everyone had always underestimated his hearing. But Ba had heard the tiger's whisper, and the jackal's muttering had awoken him. He smiled into his pillow, everything was going according to plan.


	39. The Best Man

Breakfast was a rather peaceful affair at first, what with all the competitors placed in a long rectangular table, facing another competitor as food was placed gorgeously in front of them. It was an empty pub, an old pig woman snoring at the counter. It was also quite clearly a grand place, as it seemed to be a pub with tables set out before a stage the counter to one side, though the curtains of light aquamarine blue hid the stage, it was clear from the way the lighting on the second floor landing was placed, that it was the center of attraction, and Han Guan even noticed a large basket, big enough for a person,linked to it by a long rope, the basket itself made of some sort of shiny wood, decorated with flowers of every scent and colour.

What would have been a very quite affair was interrupted by Hong Ze, the elk very few of them had seen before.

"I would like to commemorate a toast, to all those who set out to win, and all those who have made it to this point. So may the best man win". This last part he said in a smug and overconfident tone picked up by almost everyone in the room.

"Well, if you think it's you, good luck I've seen you in the maze, it took how long for me to knock you out"? Li I asked sarcastically.

The elk glared."Well that was in the absence of my weaponry, besides I haven't seen you doing anything impressive in this whole tournament".

"Impressive, you want impressive ? Ok did you split yourself into two, cheated the whole tournament by having a bonus life and practically said this to Badr's own face"?

"No and neither did y"-

"I have a confession to make, Li II doesn't exist, well he does actually but he's me and I'm him".

Ba's voice came from the corner, the arachnid once again hiding his face in the shadows of his cloak."Explain yourself".

"Well, you said cheating's a traditional part of this tournament right ? Well I did this". From next to him sprung Li II, well actually from his side."By manipulating my memory I brought back to life my twin,only he's not him, he's me.I gave myself two lives. An extra lifeline. I told Badr himself in my interview, the only way he would be able to get rid of me was by getting rid of both of us."

He grinned at the shocked faces that greeted him, some masked their feelings, most failed miserably. It made sense Saras thought, how despite being so close Li I had not really cared so much about his twin's early disqualification, and then there was how eerily similar they were to begin with. Well that answered a few things.

The quickest to get back on their feet was Jiao'ao. "Duplicating yourself doesn't make you the best, mastery of chi entails mastering who you are, that is something I mastered and this is a Kung Fu tournament, so the 'best' should be who knows themselves best and that would be me". He said all of this in one breath and sighed deeply upon finishing.

Babirasu was the next to leep into the argument."Chi is the life force that flows through all things, including fire, which is an element I have near full control of, so I wouldn't really jump into conclusions if I were you. I know how to create flame from nothing but air, so your skills are not on my level".

Next stood up the only girl on the table. Ji Rou. "Well none of you have mastered complete use of the shadows and the powers of darkness and what it can do to someone, let alone what our dreams tell us".

"Oh yeah, well kuso all that chi, can any of you kuns do this", Han Guan extended all of his claws in perfect order,one after another.

"Pathetic, we've seen your nails and I've seen you fight, cut them off and you'll be nothing", Wong seemingly was able to start a fight with anyone at any give moment.

"i don't see any of you using your bones".

Dianbo, Ba and Wugu left, they had eaten enough. Ba was planning on more infernal riddles to torment the only one he feared could take him down. Dianbo needed to solve the infernal riddle Ba had given him and Wugu, well Wugu was just innocent.

Reidak leapt into the argument."I don't have eyes but I can see, tell me this is not impressive"?

Kunjingle spewed some clicks and the like, which for once Li cared not to translate. At that moment Lang leapt onto the table.

"Who here has killed their own flesh and blood ? Their own brothers ?No one ? With their own hands ? No one ? Before you all get puffed up heads with your pitiful pride remember that none of you have done anything life changing, maybe one or two lives, but I have changed far more than your small minds can imagine. So tell me, who here is brave enough and proud enough to fight me and ascertain either their skill courage or stupidity".

Babirasu stepped forward."I nominate Kanbujian".

Saras looked at him, but the babirusa never returned his gaze. At this point the elk laughed rather cruelly.

"He's a child, who's insane luck has got him this far"-

"Who knew him before this"?

Han Guan raised a nodded. "He has killed, he can teleport, he can shapeshift, he can turn feral"-

"He robbed the Silver Fang Vaults", the mustelid added.

"I've seen him go toe to toe single handedly with a giant blue lizard five times his _everything"_.

Lang looked at him. "Name the time and the place".

* * *

 _Footnote: Kuso means fuck. foreign swear words are REALLY is an honorific or degratory (depending on use) term meaning a child or younger person.  
_

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	40. The Crane and the Wolf

Han delicately placed a finger to the lock, before his claw came out the other side, a click resounded and withy a push of his feet the gate swung open, he next sheathed his claw and let those that were willing to enter, enter.

"Do we really have to use the arena"? Jiao'ao inquired.

"Well, where else are we supposed to fight ? Besides this is a battle I don't want to miss".

Hong Ze and Naan turned away muttering on how foolish they all were.

Wong pulled back. "I've gotten too far too be disqualified for breaking and entering", this ended the argument for him and Li I who both pulled away and walked back to the pub, Han's jaw dropping open in shock.

Saras turned away to follow, having no intention whatsoever of fighting Lang singlehandedly.

"Cowards,too scared of a pussy cat are you"?

All the few that remained entered the arena without another word. For after all, no one wanted to be called a coward.

"Glad to see I could convince you guys".

* * *

The fight was nearly ended in the first five seconds, weapons had been taken aside, to the severe point that Saras now lacked his hat and his Talon Claws. Lang had a far more aggressive fighting style, and he charged straight at the fox, who had been shielding his eyes from the sun. He brought Saras down heavily unto his back, winding him, and was about to give the finishing blow, when Saras flashed behind him,lashing out with a sweep of the legs, which Lang leapt over, the red panda twirling in mid air landing a kick to the vulpine's face. Lang landed and lashed out with a double punch,one fist connected, the other however hit the sand as the fox once again vanished. Lang stood there for a while,wondering how far the vulpine's teleportation worked. From under him suddenly his feet were grabbed in the grip of three fat claws, ones that were more akin to digging, that pulled him with remarkable strength, waist deep into the sand, now unable to move Lang watched as in front of him burst out the twirling form of the shapeshifter, now a mole, who lashed out with a rather clumsy kick, which Lang caught and pulled,forcing him once again onto his back. Lang threw himself upwards,just as the 'fox' shifted into a dragon and swung with it's tail, which Lang caught in a vice like grip, only to narrowly miss a burst of flame, before grabbing at the reptile's throat. Shifting again Saras now appeared as an armadillo, his small and slender tail coming free of the red panda's grip, and rolling forwards,so that his rather leathery armour connected like a cannonball with the warrior's face. Lang however dazed the attack might have made him, grabbed him by both sides and lifted him into the air, kneeing him several times in mid air, before leaping upwards, bringing a sharp kick to the aramadillo-who-was-now-a-fox. Saras was dazed.

"Do you yield"?

But Saras couldn't answer, a small trickle of blood from his nose had entered his mouth, and an unexplained rage set in.

"What's he doing"? Reidak, Han Guan, Jiao'ao and Ji Rou all asked simultaneously.

"This, my friends, is exactly how he managed to go toe to toe with a Nian".

His teeth snapped shut on mid air, Lang having avoided the attack. The red panda was sorely confused, the boy he had been beating a few seconds ago had none of this rage. Now the shapeshifter looked like some sort of wildman, hunched on all fours,teeth bared, snarling, hackles raised.

The vulpine charged, his claws cutting into the red panda's shoulder as he tried to sidestep. The fox now bit hard into Lang's arms, it was severe pain, but Lang knew exactly how to counter it.

"What's he doing"? Reidak, Han Guan, Jiao'ao and Babirasu all asked simultaneosly. Ji Rou was apparently a very analytical person.

"This, my friends, is exactly how he managed to go toe to toe with a Death Worm".

The berserk and the feral charged each other. Ji Rou understood that Lang was unique in the capability of turning into a beresrk, turning off his pain sensors and increasing his strength. She was a naturally cautious person, and had made sure to find out as much about him as possible, after all Lang was one of the highest scoring competitors. Babirasu on the other hand completely understood fox was now completely feral, though it would wear off,probably sooner due to the lack of influence coming from the land, he was however completely confused by whatever Lang was doing.

Finally the two connected, and amidst a great twirling of sand that completely clouded their visions' Lang snapped Saras' mouth shut, before kicking repeatedly at the fox's exposed chest and body, before pummeling him to the fox noted later on that the fight would probably have lasted longer if Blood Diamond, the technique he was using, hadn't worn off so quickly, normally it was just pain that sent some sense into him.

By the time the sand cleared Lang stood over the vulpine's unconscious body. Then he fell on his side. If there was one problem with the Hand of Chaos it was how tired it left you after using it.

"Well, I guess Lang won".

"And now that the match is over,tell me exactly what you are all doing in here"?

Badr's clipped voice was identifiable everywhere. Ji Rou practically vanished in darkness which she herself had created, a smoke bomb and Reidak was no longer present, Babirasu somehow burst into flames, and when they left the babirusa was no longer there, Han Guan had no doubt whatsoever he had appeared in some sort of fireplace. That left Jiao'ao and Han Guan to do the explaining, as Saras was knocked out cold and Lang was way too tired to speak.

Spreading his face into an innocent grin, Han Guan began.

"Well, , you see the thing sort of kind of might be a bit like you know it is".

* * *

 _Footnote: This whole chapter is based off of one of Mind Jack's reviews,believe me it was very fun to write. Also the chapter title comes from the fact that Saras means 'crane' in Hindi, whereas Lang means 'wolf' in Chinese._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	41. The Great Robbery

As soon as Saras or Lang could blink Badr began shouting them deaf for several hours straight, it didn't help that they were both exhausted and failed to remember a single thing he said. That was until he mentioned the tournament.

"I should have both of you disqualified for cheating right now"!

There eyes all widened simultaneously.

"But technically you saw nothing, so I can't".

Inwardly they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"That doesn't mean you won't go unpunished. If you leave the pub for one minute even, for any reason that is not life threatening you will both be disqualified"!

"What"?! They both yelled out.

"Trust me, the other two have the same, to think you all will be stuck their together, I hope you get along well, and place a whisker out of a window it will be the last thing you do here"!

He continued screaming himself hoarse before practically throwing the two out of his palace and making sure that an armed guard left them walking to the pub. Han Guan, Jiao'ao, Saras and Lang filled up the empty pub, or at least it looked empty.

* * *

Dianbo was pacing his room, thinking as hard as his mind would let him, he couldn't care less what the others were doing, as long as it didn't involve him. He was quite certain he was alone, what he didn't know was that he was being watched from the shadows, by the one who had poisoned his mind with those two words, Ba visibly enjoying the effects they had on the poor jackal.

* * *

Babirasu found himself meditating, alone, he was in the middle of the chimney, his feet placed in a split position, it was a large funnel, one that had no problem fitting people bigger than him, even if he wasn't particularly slim he still managed to find it rather warm, which was of course perfect for him.

He had grown up in a palace made purely of frozen water, the temperatures had been below freezing, he had never had the luxury of wool or other warm substances, all he had was his own flame and one friend, who he wasn't sure he could trust. Life had been harsh, but he knew what he was here for,and he new it was close, he could feel it, it's essence flowing through his blood stream, just like it first had all those years before. He shook away those memories, his people were dead, Saras was probably the only other member of his kind left, and he wasn't sure how long he would be alive.

He took a deep breath and slid down the rest of the chimney, sliding into the fire, he slid out of it with such speed and accuracy that he two pigs on guard never saw him coming, which was good, surprise was his key element. Well after fire of course. He walked rather casually through the doors,not a single person thee to stop him, he turned a corner and found that the vault was locked with a seven tier object, he smirked and then remembered he shouldn't do anything that could get him caught, like melting it, he had no alibi and the flames would be easily traced. He lifted it and threw it heavily to the ground, the door bursting open, so much for secure, he still wondered why Grandmaster Oogway had hidden it in a stingy little bank like this, with a chimney leading to the vault, probably because it was the last place you'd expect to look.

He pulled out his prize, the gem of Yei, hmm, he felt like taking it now, but his orders were to wait, if only Kanbu knew about this. Smirking once again he walked out,and slid back up the chimney.

* * *

Li I was the sole witness to Babirasu's exit, he hailed the babirusa, who suddenly fell on top of him. The flame thrower gripped his ears tightly, coughing.

"Someone broke in there", he knew it sounded less than convincing, but it also sounded the most natural for him. He then erupted in a fit of coughing that wasn't fake, the ashes had gone down his throat.

"Um, what"?

Just as expected Li I fell for it, the bunny running straight into the bank, screaming that it had been robbed, he had been kicked out, until someone noticed he hadn't been lying and called him and Babirasu back in, the robbery caused a storm of outrage.

Much to babirasu's pleasure he was interrogated, after being hailed a hero as nothing had been stolen, on who the robber had been.

"He was blue furred, had small pointed ears and looked like some sort of dog, his yellow teeth dripping with poison, and he wore absolutely nothing"!

"Nothing"?

"Nothing, he was but naked, but fought like a madman".

The description had to be colorful, so that no one was accused and the whole place was put on high alert, he himself was supposed to be a hero, which meant that he could stroll in as he pleased, which gave him a grand opportunity to steal his birthright back. He still didn't know why his instructions told him not to take it right away, but he had to admit, this way was more fun.

He returned to the pub that night, practically ablaze.

Stage one was complete.


	42. Brewing Into a Boil

The days past quickly, but over the course of them there were several occurrences, which shall here be described with a lack of details in a series of shorts.

On the second day of the holidays, much of the hubbub centered surprisingly on the robbery, for some idiot had somehow gotten it into their heads that if Babirasu had been unable to beat up the thief, surely it must have been a very powerful character. So Hong Ze, the idiot who had thought of the idea in the first place also came up with the idea that since nothing was stolen, it might have been an attempt by one of the remaining competitors to get rid of the competition.,

"Nothing was stolen, and he was the only one harmed, which implies that he was the intended target", the elk had explained simply.

Babirasu gave him a look. "You're saying that someone here is a blue dog with black stripes and yellow teeth ? I apologize if I say that even our own shapeshifter lacks the skills to do that".

"Well, shift stones require no knowledge of chi, or magic or Kung fu, or anything really. In fact we don't even see their faces", the elk assuredly pointed at Naan and Ji Rou, who looked somehow furious with the accusation, but it was hard to say since with both you only ever saw little more than the eyes.

"Well, sorry if my fashion implies I'm a dog", they both said simply.

"It can't be Ji Rou, the person was a guy"-

"And we know she's a woman how "?

"Well if you don't believe my word you could always strip me naked and examine my sexual organs".

Hong Ze tilted his head to the side, as if considering, receiving a hard smack to the face.

"No one here is the thief, that's just dumb", Babirasu ended the argument swiftly.

* * *

For the rest of the week Saras was bored out of his wits, the fight with Lang had ended with his loss, but much to his thanks, Lang was a graceful victor. Han Guan however was practically a reckless fool, and tried as hard as he could to muster the courage to walk out the door, it was only when reminded of his mother that he stopped himself from leaving, slumping bored at a table, like some sort of dead animal, staring into space, taking in every detail of the room, over and over, Jiao'ao rather gracefully accepting his punishment, by comparison at least.

The robbery case died away, the competitors for the first three days relaxing, then the next three were spent training outside the pub, or in the case of the three on punishment bench, inside the stage,which led to some sort of basement changing rooms, more on that later. Dianbo was another exception, as he devoted every spare minute to finding the message of those two words. Over and over they played in his head,making his eyes twitch more than usual, and his right paw twitch slightly towards his whip sword with every creak, only to find one of his dorm mates walk in the room.

Ba was also keeping a low profile, though that of course was mostly due to his belief that the element of surprise was all he needed, besides watching Dianbo struggle was more fun than training.

At nights was the worst, as there were daily squabbles over basic things such as snoring or top bunks, making all those still competing look rather childish, though in reality it was just the stress and anxiety of the whole thing. Li I had figured that the week off might as well just be another task.

There were some ups on the other hand, like for example the time Han Guan had finally been allowed by Jiao'ao to learn chi, though that had resulted in the wolverine slamming his nose heavily against a lit lantern, which of course sent his snout ablaze, the mustelid never tried learning chi again.

Another notable moment was when Kunjingle's top bunk fell on top of Han Guan, who had of course taken his anger out on Wong, blaming the croc for everything that had ever gone wrong in his life, the bear having to lift him by the scruff of the neck to prevent the two from killing each other. It seemed that the week and all the excess stress had resulted in the two's almost primeval hatred for one another had boiled over to the level of pure genocide.

In fact over the seven day so much melodrama ocured that it would have been utterly pointless to describe it all here. But needless to say by the time the last day came everyone was itching to fight one another, to the death if it were necessary.


	43. The Last Day

On the last day of the week, several notable changes occurred. Breakfast which despite the tension had been lively the past few days, was today so tense you could smash it with a hammer. As soon as the food was eaten everyone who could or wanted to, left the pub, Dianbo retired to his room, Ba somehow disappeared after him, Reidak also followed Dianbo though why was still unclear. Saras, Lang, Jiao'ao and Han Guan stayed in the hallway, the hidden stage still covered with the dusty curtain.

Around midday however there was an odd occurrence took place. There was some sort of music coming from behind them and then the sound of singing, the shuffling of feet that indicated dancing of some sort and a beautiful voice, nearly all of it however was completely muffled by the curtains, music was played on all sorts of flutes and violins and it all sounded rather serene and beautiful, as if a siren of some sort was trying to lure them in.

Indeed that was what it looked like to Han Guan who was madly muttering under his breath, his ears flat against his face, as if trying to get it out of his head. Lang seemed unbothered, or annoyed, but his poker face was always that of a fury so it was rather hard to tell what he was feeling. Saras was also rather scared and imagined a few hundred freaky combination of critters that could have been singing behind the curtain, Jiao'ao however was a bit more practical and pulled the curtain aside in one swoop.

There stood a band of dancers, waving fans, shrieking as if they had just been unveiled in the shower or something, Jiao'ao received a few slaps to the beak and the dancers and musicians left, only one figure standing on the stage her footpaw tapping impatiently against the ground, arms crossed glaring with such might someone could wither in her gaze. Saras took a while to remember Safi Tamod, he hadn't seen the white cat in ages, like literally since the interviews, which had been way before anything that had happened before, way before Duyao anyways, still she stood just the same, the five were fixed in place.

Then Safi spoke. "I'm not sure how much you know about show business, but it is considered very bad luck if someone catches you rehearsing, so tell me what are you four doing here" ?

"Well, I'm allowed to be here, you don't own this place", Han began.

"Actually I do, my father bought it", she continued tapping impatiently.

"Well, your daddy put us here in the first place, so blame him. Now what are you doing"? Han snapped back.

"Well, I was rehearsing our performance, Tonight Heartbreak", she indicated the stage, "and now lack the dancers I had a few minutes ago. So step up".

* * *

Reidak found Dianbo pacing his room, he drew his billy clubs and whistled, surprisingly the jackal continued pacing up and down, Reidak whistled again, again there was no reaction.

"HEY"! The tiger cried out, the jackal leaping into the air, his whip sword already flailing around his head.

"What? Who? When? Why?"

He recieved a smack to the face. "You have not been yourself, so I shall say this now and only now, get a grip and control yourself. Wherever you heard 'Tonight' or 'Heartbreak' you have lost control trying to answer them, you must see what can't be seen."

"And how am I supposed to do that"?

"Well for now I want to settle this", he indicated his club and the jackal's whip. Dianbo lashed out first, his weapon curling in the air hitting the paw holding a club, another of the metal weapons hitting his face hard, he felt one of his teeth rock, and silently glared back at the tiger, lashing out with a spin kick that hit the feline twice on mid air, landing on his feet he kicked Reidak once more, but his leg was caught in one of the tiger's paws. The two pulled away, before charging. Reidak punched the jackal back and the jackal kicked Reidak back, the two landing on beds, throwing themselves back on their feet, Reidak was there first, and Dianbo deflected the punch, which instead hit the floor, a fist sized hole appearing, Reidak punched hard sending the jackal flying out the door, his back hitting hard against the balcony above the rehearsal stage. Reidak charged and the jackal leapt up, wrapping his feet around the tiger's shoulders so that they both went over, the two hitting the same table head first, they stood up, and saw much to their bewilderment a sight that made them both struggle with laughter.

Han Guan was trying his best to do a tap dance, which was relatively successful as it mainly consisted of him tapping his was playing a flute, surprisingly well. Jiao'ao was trying his hardest at the sweeping movements of dance, failing rather miserably, Saras' box however merely spewed out random songs in random order as he played the violin, hiding his face with his hat. Safi looked furiously over the two who had rudely dropped in, sighing as she left, muttering on how much she hated her father. Then Dianbo saw something that made his heart stop, two words on Saras' violin.

Tonight Heartbreak.

* * *

 _Footnote: Well this chapter was fun to write, but there's just one thing I would like to say, Safi is important to the story it's just I kind of almost totally forgot to mention her that much beyond her original appearance, which is kind of embarassing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry tension will return shortly.  
_

 _Update soon._


	44. If Only

Dianbo had never felt stupider in his entire life, and their had been a lot of times when he had felt stupid. But nothing came close to this, for an entire week he had been in his room,searching for an answer to two words which seemed to lack a lot of normality. If he had left the pub, he would have found out rather quickly what Tonight Heartbreak or Midnight Heartbreak was,it was a showcase of talents, music, dance and drama, which Safi Tamod was part of, apparently it had been traveling for a while, which sort of explained her absence, albeit not very well, as they should have been back a few days ago.

Now that he knew what that meant he needed to know what it had to do with Ba, what Ba and Duyao were planning, sadly this seemed like before, as so far all he had done was pace his room.

* * *

Ba was pissed, his genius plan on psychologically tormenting Dianbo away from victory was not working anymore. It's not that he had anything against the jackal personally, it was just that from what he knew he was one of his greatest threats, the others were rather minor, almost completely useless against his own unique style of fighting,but Dianbo had already proved himself. Sure he could have gone for Reidak, but the tiger was too perceptive, and Lang, well that guy was just plain freaky, then again you had to be to fight a Death Worm.

Still, now that the jackal had solved everything, it was only a matter of time before he took steps to prevent it, which meant that Duyao would have to regretfully be informed.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Reidak entered, he sat down on one of the beds, staring in the jackal's direction, though of course that meant that he could be staring at anything in the room, or around it.

Dianbo looked at him perplexed.

"Why so surprised, are you not helped normally"?

"How did you know I was surprised"?

"I can see, better than most blind men anyways, when I lost my eyes, my other senses became strengthened, they allowed me to see, arguably better".

"So you can see through walls"?

"You could say that".

"So you can see through whatever someone wears"? Dianbo hastily threw his tail around his private region, frightened to a certain extent.

"Only if I wish to, and I respect people's privacy".

Dianbo breathed an inside sigh of relief."So what do you want"?

"Well, you are perplexed. You are wondering what to do, I wish to help you".

"You don't"-

"Da, I do actually, you talk in your sleep,did you notice ? Anyways two heads work better than one, da"?

"I don't always agree with that statement"-

"Well you should, because we're all discussing what to do downstairs if you're interested,because a hydra thinks better with more heads".

Reidak stood up and was at the door, pulling it open.

"Ever heard of this idiom, too many chefs in the kitchen spoil the dinner ? Or how about too much infantry is food for the archers ? Maybe even"-

Reidak closed the door behind him,leaving an even more confused jackal than before.

Dianbo found several unexpected people downstairs, and by downstairs, what was meant was clearly the absolute basement. It was dark and there was only one torch, lighting the whole room, which was draughty, and seemed to be some sort of cellar.

Han Guan was there, his claws uncontrollably popping up, either from excitement or anxiety, or just the fact that his heart was pumping really really was there, also uncontrollably jumpy, only with him this resulted in several flashes of green, him appearing repeatedly in a different was probably the only one in the room not jittery, Lang as well but the red panda was clutching his spear so hard his knuckles were I was holding his ears, as if worried that the pressure might somehow snap them. Kunjingle seemed to be whispering in some sort of strange language, most likely his own one of pops and whistles. Jiao'ao was the last person, his face unbelievably pale, his feathers of bright blue and green somehow loosing their self made luster.

Dianbo sat down and in that exact same moment everyone in their heads began formulating their own mad plans, half of which were decent, the rest all too absurd for anyone to believe.

Li I was the first to put forward his crazy idea.

"Shifty, you still have that musical box right"?


	45. Midnight Heartbreak

The plan was set, the pub was now a beautiful candlelit place swarming with crowds of people, a few of them wore normal traveling cloaks, others as Lang pointed out were wearing those of the Order of the Owl, the ones that hid whatever you were carrying on your right arm, and the rest were wearing the typical clothes and robes one would go to a party with, the tables were filled, people were being given elegant drinks to sip from while the performance began.

"There she is", Lang suppressed a growl as Cin Lin entered taking one of the few empty tables to herself."Okay peacock you're up, remember what I said about her, and remember not to piss her off".

Jiao'ao looked almost offended by the last piece of information."Please I think I know how to talk to a girl".

"She's not an ordinary girl".

Jiao'ao shrugged."Whatever".

"Lang can you help with this", Saras indicated the Singh Box, the one that would randomly play out music and form their great diversion.

"Sure", he picked up a stone the fox had brought and smashed it twice, he then handed the rock to Saras."One more hit and it's time to dance, hit it when Reidak gives the signal."

Saras nodded then turned and dissapeared into the shadows, preparing the master plan.

Reidak had taken over the spot light, which was really just a bunch of candles behind a glass screen, the signal itself was placing a green sheet in front of it so that instead of a focused ray of near white light,it was a focused ray of emerald green light, it was hard to miss really.

Dianbo's job was getting rid of the rest of the competitors, he did this by saying that Badr had ordered them to camp out in front of the arena so as not to be late, all of them had left except for Hong Ze, who saw through the jackal's deception. Instead the elk ended up locked up in his own room by Kunjingle, who promised to unlock him the next day.

Li i and Kunjingle were both stationed at the door, with the vital job of counting how many members the Order of the Owl had sent in. So far it was roughly twenty.

* * *

And to think all of that was merely plan B, if plan A worked then all of it would be unnecessary. However plan A wasn't likely to work as it rested solely on the shoulders of Han Guan, who had volunteered for it, though now the mustelid was seriously regretting A consisted of him convincing Safi that she was in danger an stopping her from getting to the stage, this however proved difficult as the changing rooms were more or less a labyrinth of dancers and musicians,applying facial masks, doing vocal exercises or arguing with one another.

"What are you doing here"? Someone asked him, and then everything stopped, all eyes were on him.

"Um, I'm the new dressmaker", he thought that it was a good excuse, and then added."Now where is the star ! Where is Safi Tamod"?

"Her the star"?

"She's a spoiled princess with no talent".

"Her only fan is her father"!

"Well, I um need to discuss with her"-

"She has her own changing room".

"Good,I'd expect"-

"Wait! Do we look good"?

All of them assembled, and it was only then that he realized that he was the only guy in the room, then they posed and he couldn't help thinking was he in heaven.

"Um, certainly"-

"Wait!"

"You're no dressmaker"!

"You're a competitor"!

"You're the one with the nails"!

They were claws, was what he would have said if he hadn't been grabbed and pushed onto a chair, someone pinched the back of his neck until all his claws popped out, the performers suddenly grabbing brushes and painting his claws, he felt someone combing his ears and thought of how he was going to be a bit late, then someone opened his mouth and practically threw some sort of foamy liquid into it.

* * *

Jiao'ao was surprised to see how much Cin Lin was eating, she must have had a very high metabolism, and looked less like an assassin and more like some sort of greedy female, in fact he was rather surprised that she wasn't fatter, she certainly ate a lot. He took his seat rather awkwardly, still unsure on how to begin, he hadn't been popular with girls back when he was rich, and now he was pretending to be a nobody he knew for a fact there was no way he'd ever succeed,then again annoying her would probably distract her better than flirting.

Why hadn't he though of his before ? His job was to distract her, flirting wasn't his strong point, but annoying people, he surpressed a smile, why it was practically his specialty.

"You know they say eating too much is bad for you right ? I mean you're not a panda".

She looked up at him briefly and then he decided to stop. Lang had said she wasn't ordinary, what had he meant by that again ? Was she some sort of shapeshifter as well ?

She slurped up a noodle string, before looking at him. "Do I know who you are"?

"Well who are you"?

"I asked you first".

"My name is Jiao'ao".

"Hundun", he knew she was lying, but figured she would get suspicious if he accused her,so he stayed silent."And last time I checked, no one's starving so I don't see why I can't have a bit of dinner".

"My apologizes, ".

"Shh, the show's about to start, trust me you won't want to miss this".

He looked to the stage just as the curtain opened, he knew for a fact that Han Guan had failed, for right in the center was Safi Tamod, he facepalmed, just as long as Dianbo didn't panic all would go well.

* * *

Dianbo panicked, he sighed, why was being a life saver always over complicated.

* * *

 _Footnote: If by now you still don't know who Cin Lin's new target is you should definitely rethink your entire and Update soon I guess._


	46. Musical Chairs

Getting onto the stage was the easy part, at least for Dianbo it was then while randomly doing some ridiculous twirl of his arms he managed to get to Safi, he grabbed her paw in a rather tight grip, she looked at him.

"You", she hissed."First all of you ruin my life, now you plan on ruining my show, when do you stop ruining things", she tried to pull her paw away, but his grip was too strong.

"Please if you step into the spotlight it'll be the last step you ever take".

"So be it, it's time for my solo"- Just then all of the lights went out, and the place was dark, Dianbo heard the familiar click of a crossbow and froze, this was not going to plan. Luckily Reidak managed to get the spotlight working, and now standing on it were both Dianbo and Safi. The jackal grabbed her other paw and began dancing, he knew that if he opened his mouth to sing he was as good as dead so kept quite, luckily it was not his voice that broke the silence.

Saras had figured that the best thing to do now would probably be a diversion, so stone in hand he smashed the Singh Box. The only thing that could be decribed was that chaos reigned supreme.

 _ **"Everybody dance now"!**_

For the sake of the audience Dianbo mouthed out the words, luckily he didn't have to do anything much, for Saras's diversion was nothing by comparison to what happened next.

"Someone left the cake out in the rain, and I won't be able to make it, Cause the first time I faked it and I don't really know how to make it"...

As if the song wasn't enough, the fact that he was being lowered onto the stage in a basket of flowers, singing out of tune in is Japanese accent and then there was his atire. He had on his head ridiculous twirls of fur that looked like they had been greased in an oven, his claws were all painted individual bright colours, he wore a wreath of lotuses and his face had been painted in the typical manner of a geisha girl, with rosy cheeks and a white powdered face. All in all he looked like some sort of attention seeker, which was almost perfect. The basket was lowered onto the stage, and then the first of the Order attacked.

One grabbed Saras, having seen the trick with the stone, this of course only caused the musical box to go off.

 _ **"This place about to blo-o-o-o-owwww"!**_

Two struck from the side, but one was dispatched by Han's wreath of flowers,which attached to their face, only for them to run into his fist. The other was kicked twice by Dianbo and once by Safi.

Saras was punched repeatedly, though he used the box to shield himself, causing more random outbreaks of music, eventually the order member threw aside the box,only causing it to go berserk mode.

 ** _"What's that coming over the hill is it a monster, is it a monster"?_**

At that moment Li I and Kunjingle leapt down on one Order member, before splitting up.

 ** _"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods"?_ **

Reidak found himself flanked by four cloacked figures, who charged, whirling knives, he kicked two aside with a split kick, but was floored by one, the other stamping on his nose, clouding his vision with his own blood. He leapt onto his arms, performing a handstand, before lashing out with a split kick that sent the two flying away.

 ** _"I wanna get physical"!_**

Cin Lin growled and slammed Jiao'ao's head against the table, bringing a knife to his throat."This blade is coated in poison", she was bluffing, but knew when someone would buy something, she sliced at his neck, drawing a bit of blood before pushing him away. She only had poison on her long dagger, but still this might make the avian do something heroic and stupid."I hope it acts slowly". She threw herself onto the second floor landing, finding herself face to face with Lang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Five Tasks of the House of Tamod brings to you it's own performance of musical chairs", Han said, before the basket was lifted to the second floor.

Right on cue the box went _**"Oppa gangam star"!**_

"Hello Cin Lin".

"Goodbye Lang", she leapt off landing on a table as she watched most of the competitors who had stopped her exit through a door, snarling she screamed at her men."Yi, er, san, si, wu with me now"!

The five men followed suite. The remaining fifteen were focused on Lang, who had entered his own berserk mode or on Saras, who was only their because the audience needed some sort of distaction he provided that with the music, slipping under a chair he smashed it against an order members head, Lang throwing around five at the same time.

 ** _"Everybody was Kung Fu fighting"_** , for once the box was right.

"What happened to you"?Jiao'ao asked as soon as they had locked the door behind them.

"Don't even think about it"!

"We need to go", Reidak said."We need to head to the palace, Badr will be there, he won't let some lynx get to you".

"Uhh, do you mind if I stay to barricade the door"? Han asked. Already placing himself in position he extended his claws into the wood around the door, so that only if his claws were cut, or if the door was slammed hard enough on top of him, would anyone get in. Reidak understood that the real reason Han was staying behind was because he didn't want anyone to see him in his current attire, which was actually a really good excuse.

"Fine",Dianbo said already kicking the door down,only to find Li I waiting with a cart, Kunjingle's neck tied to the ropes, so that essentially it was an odd sort of four wheel chariot.

"Ok, you guys get on the getaway vehicle,I'll stay and help the wolverine".

The group dismounted as rode as fast as they could, Kunjingle pulling all of them on his back, except for Reidak, the tiger instead keeping pace by the bear's side, leaping from roof to roof.

Hong Ze had climbed out the window just in time to see the cart leaving, with Safi Tamod still on board, they were kidnapping her for certain. He charged at the door once more, the block of wood finally giving in to his rams and charges. He ran just in time to see Cin Lin trying to smash the door down,he avoided the cloacked figure Lang had unknowingly thrown in his direction, the red panda continuing it's trail of destruction.

 _ **"I just wanna know what love is".**_

He glanced shocked only to see the bruised and battered Kanbujian being flung across the pub by a gorilla. Oh well one competitor less.

"Excuse me, are you in need of assistance"?

Cin Lin looked at him puzzled."Not unless you can break the door down".

He looked through the slight crack in the door. Normally Han's claws would have been impossible to notice, but painted as they were they were impossible to miss. He drew one of his swords and cut straight through the wolverine's claws on both his arms, before kicking the door down, Han underneath the wooden block, still attached to the hinges by his foot claws.

"Now you catch up to the kidnappers".

"Thank you for your assistance".She ran off, the five figures following suite.

The elk pushed the door off Han, who brought back his footclaws, standing the wolverine looked furious. He had been humiliated before, but the forced makeover was one thing, cutting off his claws, that was unfair and just plain cruel, now they were just five flat stubs, not even sharp.

"You'll pay for that you penishead"!

* * *

 _Footnote: I won't say much,only that this was by far the most fun chapter I've ever written, ever, by a long shot. :)  
_

 _Also Cin Lin's men aren't called yi er san si or wu, she's just counting._

 _Yi is one. Er is two. San is three. Si is four. Wu is five._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	47. The Fourth Task

**A/N:This fic isn't nearly over, but it is nearing the end,I'd esytimate probably twenty more chapters, which isn't a small ammount, but hey for my longest fic yet it's quite short. So Enjoy.  
**

For rather obvious reasons Saras woke up late the morning of the fourth task. Lang was lying flat out on the table, the Oder of the Owl had left, Li I was kicked out and lay against the wall, dreaming peacefully, Han Guan however was wide awake, and Saras found him practically rolling in the dirt outside. This did get rid of the look of a geisha girl, but it left him dusty and dirty, but he seemed to prefer it over the powder and face paint. His claws however were not in working condition. They were sharpened now, but merely small flat stubs, he had seen ants bigger than them, all they could do now was scrape and scratch, nothing compared to the lunges and swipes from before, his foot claws were still intact, but he seemed to care little for them.

By noon all fifteen competitors were assembled outside the arena, those who had been involved in the pub fray were dog tired, half asleep,or in the case of Saras and Han Guan, not in ideal fighting condition. But they were all still competing and that was something to be happy about, indeed the one who seemed somehow the least happy was Ba, for obvious reasons, it was more or less his fault the hit on Safi had failed, and of course Duyao and to a lesser extent Wugu, would never have let him forget about that.

Dianbo explained that they had managed to get Safi to the palace safely, ands that she had thanked them, but they had then been ambushed by the Order of the Owl's remaining members, who had beat the crap out of them with relative ease. Hong Ze upon learning that he had helped Safi's attempted murders chase after them, managed to save face by refusing to show his.

Jiao'ao was pale as a paper, and upon being asked he had replied that Cin Lin had poisoned him. Lang had replied that he had received the cut from a knife, that her dagger was the poisonous one and that whatever she had said otherwise was absolute bullshit. Naturally that cheered him up.

Babirasu was a very perceptive person, and he noticed that those who had camped outside the arena were all more or less on the verge of a mental breakdown, whereas those who had remained in whatever had happened in the pub were all on the verge of an actual physical breakdown. So time would tell who would win.

Badr came up to them and after a few not very light pats on the back he signaled that the gates be opened and entered with a flourish. Dianbo knew that the real reason for his cheerfulness was the fact that Safi had not been harmed, though she had complained that her dress had been muddied, was safe and sound, and would now be attending her first Task. It was truly glorious for him anyways.

"Well my Final Fifteen, I present to you the Fourth Task of the House of Tamod. You all start on this side".

He led them to a small sector behind a red gate. The red gate circled and formed an oval shape, half of which was covered with pebbles and stones, the rest were all just a flat expanse of metal,like some sort of huge flat pan. Halfway into the pebble field there stood a pole, halfway through the metal sheet there also stood a pole, on both poles were a circular platform and a red gate, one that was marked with the character for earth, the other for metal. Inbetween both poles and in the center of the oval, stood another pole, this platform even higher than the other two, on this platform there stood five red scrolls, visible even from where they were standing.

"Your objective, is to run to the pole of earth, climb it and run out the gate of earth, then reach the center point, take one of the five scrolls, exit through the gate of metal, climb down the pole of metal,run past the sheet of metal, and leave through the gate of red. Simple right ? Just a good old fashioned race. You are allowed to fight anywhere in the arena, and use any weapons at your disposal, the first five to leave with a scroll are through to the Fifth Task, the rest are out of the running, but should also be proud of coming this far in the tournament. Also for the sake of not repeating myself, this task has no twist, but almost the whole thing is booby trapped, nearly every pebble and a good deal of the metal, so enjoy and have fun"!

He practically skipped away from the competitors, into his personal stand, before the gates were opened and once again crowds of people entered.


	48. Pebbles of Putridity

_"Ladies and gentlemen, it's been one hell of a ride, but we've gotten this far, we might as well go on a bit further, so say hello to our final fifteen, by the end of this task we'll cut that number by two thirds, so all I can say now is prepare for a lot of decent good quality action. All our competitors have to do is get from one side to the other of the arena, really just a light jog, so let the battle begin"!_

A gong sounded, and much to everyone's surprise only one person ran forwards. While most of the competitors had gotten this far out of skill and intelligence, Han Guan was pretty certain he had only ploughed his was through, so in honor of that he was the first person to somersault over the decent enough speed, naturally of course he was the first person to spring a trap. Upon stepping on only the heavens knew what, two poles came striking out of the ground, boulders swinging at him from chains attached to the poles. He ducked one, but the other sent him flying into another trap, which consisted of a pit, with wooden spikes popping out from the bottom, he yelped, clinging on out of sheer stubbornness.

Wong was the next to start running, but not towards the poles exactly, he raced towards Han Guan, pressing his foot sharply on the wolverine's paws, Han glared back.

 _"Well these two have been rivals since before this began, it seems fitting that one eliminates the other, doesn't it ? SQUAWK!"_

Han was stuck, the only thing that saved him was Li I, who had ran straight through several traps, fast enough that the only sprang up after he had passed, trapping the slower ones behind him. The bunny kicked at the croc's face, before just running past the two, letting Han get onto the higher ground once again, extending all his claws, minus the ones on his paws, which he had already deemed dishounarable.

By now the rest had all began running or walking. Babirasu had the rather intelligent tactic of throwing a few stones ahead of him, springing traps that he would otherwise have trodden on. Jiao'ao had the rather decent advantage of wings, making him one of the first to soar to the pole, though he couldn't exactly fly, the gate's rather diminished height had given him he boost that he had needed. He did land halfway to the pole, but by then had skipped most of the traps. Ba,Saras, Li I, Lang, Reidak,Hong Ze and Ji Rou relied on speed, though they all had to duck a hammer or dodge an arrow, they managed to catch up to Jiao'ao quickly enough, that was when they realized that this task did have a twist, the further you went, the more traps there. Naan, Kunjingle,Wugu and to everyone's surprise Dianbo, were left behind.

 _"So it appears that our first fight is taking place before the pole's even in grasping distance, well that was unexpected"!_

Wong swung with his tail, the wolverine adeptly blocking with one of his spiked elbows, the metal cutting at the reptile, who in turn threw himself forwards and grabbed the wolverine by the throat, lifting him clear off the ground before slamming the mustelid onto his back. Winded, Han Guan managed to get his legs out from under him, kicking the crocodile off, rolling onto his front and standing, shaken not stirred.

Wong had the bad luck to land on another trap, a bunch of crossbows popping out and shooting at both their directions, the bolts weren't sharp, but packed a powerful punch.

 _"Well at least they're using the arena's numerous traps to their advantage! SQUAWK"!_

Reidak leapt onto the first pole, jumping as high a he could, reaching a good deal of the pole, but was slowed down later on, as he failed to maintain the same speed further up. He was the only one who had gotten this far, as the others had been forced to slow down, mainly due to Naan, Master Faceless, who had been throwing rocks in their direction springing traps so that the others were slowed down a great deal, Ba had a dart clinging to his shoulder, one that he knew would hurt more to pull out, Saras had gone and gotten himself caught in a trap, which involved him dangling by his tail midair, Li I had been slammed across the side of the face by a club, and Lang, well Lang seemed to be Naan's main target. Every trap Lang avoided the bandaged person had sprung, resulting in the need to dodge, duck or seemed to be making the most progress at this point, and that was of course due to his more or less unseen sharp intelligence. He knew that if he followed someone's trail they would have to deal with the traps, and later on he could overtake them, having had to deal with nothing whatsoever.

Han and Wong meanwhile were beating each other to the ground, rather harshly, it was clear now that they were really going at it, so much so that both were red in the face and fuming.

"Because I'm not a Kung Fu Master I don't know how to fight that well, but trust me I know how to observe, so in all observations ladies and gentlemen, I will give you an in depth analysis on both their fighting styles."

They both used this as an excuse to withdraw, taking in a much needed rest.

 _"Han Guan is a short ranged fighter, mainly used to taking a lot of pain and dishing out a lot of small cuts or bruises, which combined together work well in taking down opponents, he has decent strength and is very durable, but CLEARLY lacks endurance and is not on the fast lane. Another disadvantage is his diminished height, though that's not really his fault as let's face it he didn't choose to be a wolverine. He fights mainly using elbows, jabs and a few kicks, but not much foot work! And Let's face it he should have at least one mystical move right ? Who doesn't ? Oh, yeah HE doesn't! SQUAWK!"._

Han somehow recieved a boost of confidence upon hearing Chaonao's words, the parrot wasn't really bad, just a loudmouth.

 _"Wong on the other hand is a medium ranged fighter, instead of dealing minute damage he deals a tonne of damage immediately,he's got phenomenal strength by comparison and is somewhat durable, but lacks in tactics and don't even get me started on HIS endurance, I mean both are bad, but it's easy to see which is worse. He does have one unique ability known as the Spin of Death technique, which involves a good deal of control to aim properly ,so far of course we have not seen ANY control, he's bigger in stature, but that only means there's more places to hit! SQUAWK!"_

Wong on the other hand was seething at Chaonao's words.

* * *

Reidak had reached the first platform, but surprisingly he wasn't the first one there, Dianbo stood casually, as if waiting for him.

"I want a rematch to our first fight, here and now, after all we're both still on platforms and are in the lead"?

Both drew their respective weapons in silent agreement, but before they could begin, Chaonao interrupted.

 _"Wait wait wait! I want to do your fighting styles first"!_


	49. The Gate of Earth

_"Dianbo is a medium to short ranged fighter, due mainly to his use of the whip sword, or more precisely his metal whip, I have never once ever seen him use his fists, which implies all he can do is kick, which to his defence he does very than that not many fancy things about him"._

Reidak and Dianbo stood their ground,each twirling his weapons waiting for the battle to begin.

 _"Reidak on the other and is a close ranged fighter, who relies on a lot of maximum power at one moment,he fights with a pair of billy clubs and despite having NO EYEBALLS, he seems to be able to see you coming before you do, using his heightened senses of course"!_

Dianbo mentally analyzed their first fight together. Reidak had saw right through to his weakness, and had been about to even out the playing field by telling him his own, but the jackal had kicked him where it hurt the man the most and was now foolishly left with no advantage.

 _"Fight"!_

Dianbo struck first, his whip curling sinisterly above the tiger, who had ducked in order to avoid the blow. Reidak used this advantage and aimed a kick at the jackal, who blocked with his knee, before lashing out with two of his own, followed up with a curl of his whip sword, which Reidak blocked with one of his clubs, Dianbo's weapon curling around the feline's who threw both away, coming back with a headbutt. Dianbo landed on his back, but flipped himself back up, lashing out with a roundhouse kick, Reidak grabbed the leg in one paw, but before he could do anything, Dianbo flipped over to his front, lashing out with a backckick with his other leg, this one was also caught in the tiger's other paw. Dianbo had to let himself be spun around and slammed into the ploe. So far the tiger had no weakness.

 _"So far no clear winner here, let's head over to our other duel! SQUAWK!"_

* * *

Whether Han and Wong's fight could be called a duel was a debatable question. Neither had made a move for a while now, and were circling each other, like a pair of dogs, snapping and snarling, teeth bared, weapons outstretched.

 _"GET A MOVE ON ALREADY"!_

Chaonao's words seemed to flick a switch in their brains, the two charging furiously at each other, Han ducked low, sweeping with his feet, Wong slapped the mustelid across the face with his tail, sending Han flying a few feet, a bunch of swords popping up around him, some pinning him by his kimono to the ground others missing him completely, that had been a lucky miss. Han picked himself up and decided one or two swords would help, though being unused to the feel he used them in a rather unorthodox manner. After all throwing it always works.

Wong was now dodging and ducking furiously as the wolverine madly pulled a few blades from the ground, throwing them gleefully at his opponent, he was a terrible shot, but Chaonao was right in that Wong's large size made him an easy enough target.

* * *

By now most of the competitors had reached the pole and were maneuvering around the dueling Dianbo and Reidak. Most did not however mean all.

Naan had been desperate enough in his attempt to slow down Lang, naturally of course this enraged the red panda, who had responded in the best way he could, with a punch, followed swiftly with a poke of his spear, more like a jab actually. Naan dodged neither, but hidden as his face was it was especially hard to tell what he was thinking, and surprisingly the jab didn't draw blood.

"Does that spear you're jabbing me with mean you want to fight me"?

"Well that depends, were the pebbles you're chucking at me mean you want to fight me"?

"Yes, we both came here for the same reason, to fight worthy opponents,I have selected you as worthy, now shall we"?

Another two stuck were Babirasu and Saras, the babirusa had stopped to unhang the fox, rather less than comfortably, as he had set fire to the rope he had been dangling from, Saras landing in an uncomfortable heap on the ground. He stood up and they stared rather awkwardly at each other. They were on opposite sides of the war, and for some reason Chaonao encouraged that.

 _"Hmmmm, these two would be a particularly good match, fire vs shapeshifting, the ultimate battle of juju SQUAWK!"_

All of a sudden they seemed to both want to fight each other, maybe it was that they had both grown and matured, maybe it was that they wanted to prove to the other that their own side was better than the others, only heavens knew what began that fight, but neither wanted to ever end it.

* * *

Ba was the first to pass through the gate of earth, and he would have leapt all the way to the Top Box, but felt like something was wrong, this gave him the idea to throw a web of silk at the platform edge, a multitude of axes popping out and circling the whole thing, if he had miscalculated his leap, he would have been cut in half or beheaded. Now however he knew the trick it would be rather easy to get on, somehow he wasn't the first to reach the Top Box, Li I jumped straight past him, grabbing the axe handles with his paws as he was suddenly taken on a merry go round spin, which ended with him launching himself onto the Top Box, he was the first there, but was dizzy and it showed.

 _"The axes on the platform go round and round, round and round, round and round, all day long"!_

Ba was at the end very pissed that he wasn't even the second onto the platform, that was Jiao'ao, who glided the whole way, landing precariously at the edge, his tail feathers almost getting cut by the furious axe blades below, in fact he was one of the last to get there, as soon Hong Ze and Ji Rou had leapt past him, landing almost perfectly, he did manage to get there before Kunjingle, but that was only because the bear had kindly offered to carry Wugu there, now the group all stood around the five red scrolls, Jiao'ao's wing almost touching one.

 _"Well, well,well let the battle really heat up"!_


	50. Top of the Box

Ba extended all his blades, which popped impressively out of nowhere, he now had a sword pressed against everyone's throats, even Wugu's which was surprising as they were technically rooting for each other.

"Nobody move"!, he hissed reaching out for a scroll, only to find a sword pressed against his own throat, it was Hong Ze's curved scimitar, which made him freeze momentarily.

"Two of us can't have a scroll, I believe we should just get rid of the two weakest".

"And who are they", Li I asked, already knowing he was going to be one on them.

"The fish and the rabbit".

"No", both Jiao'ao and Ba hissed, though for different reasons.

"I'm weak right ? I'm weak"- Li I protested but he found another sword pressing against his neck Hong Ze's other scimitar.

 _"Well it seems to be one major sword point over here, no one has got an advantage and well there's nothing for me to do other than what I do best! SQUAWK!"_

Ji Rou decided that the matter could not be ended peacefully, so she threw two clouds of dust in both Hong Ze's and Ba's eyes, before kicking both of them and grabbing the first scroll her paw came into contact with.

 _"Ji Rou, otherwise known as the Mistress of Dust is someone who fights using confusion and blindness techniques, while I haven't seen her do any Kung Fu, she does know how to throw a punch, which is more than I can say for SOME people. Anyways, she doesn't take hits and dodges most attacks, which makes me think she doesn't have a lot of pain tolerance, she is however fast and light on her feet which in this task is an advantage"!_

It turned out that Jiao'ao was holding the exact same scroll, and despite the existence of four other scrolls, neither wanted to let it go.

 _"Jiao'ao, the only Kung Fu fighter who has no title and yet is actually decent at Kung Fu. He does seem able of a number of simple moves and the use of a sword that should be way too heavy to lift, as well as his natural advantage of blinding feathers and brains. He does have decent strength, but it can't truly be manifested with wings and those flimsy feet, he isn't particularly fast and can't really take hits, but he doesn't need to because of his most powerful ability, his Chi Spin, which creates a bubble around him, preventing him from taking any blows"!SQUAWK!_

Jiao'ao spun around, expanding his train in front of Ji Rou's face confusing her enough so that she let go, allowing his to expand his train and attempt at gliding away, this didn't work out as the fox grabbed hold of one of his legs and pulled hard preventing him from going anywhere, she followed up by spinning midair and landing a drop kick to the back of his head, pressing him against the wooden platform, she swiftly grabbed hold of the scroll, but was tripped on her way out, the scroll flying out of her paw.

Li I closed his eyes, a small glow of orange encircling him, before an identical rabbit emerged from him, it's eyes also closed. The Art of Memorial Creation.

Both expanded their fans and leapt at Hong Z, who clocked both of them away with his twin scimitars, pushing them to the side, they spun around, catching his feet from behind him with a sweep of their legs, the elk falling onto is back, both leaping into the air and throwing a dart each, the elk hastily avoiding both with his weapons.

" _Li I or Master Rainbow Twin, is a talented bunny who happens to also know a bit of Kung Fu, which suits in perectly with this whole tournament, and allows him to fight effectively due mostly to his twin and their style of confusion, I believe he just summoned his twin, I'm not sure if that's allowed, but we'll asume it is, as we said at the start that he was allowed to do anything he wanted, so yep here's the bunny's power"!SQUAWK!_

Hong Ze stood up hastily. Spinning around so that he swiped at LiII with his sword, the curved blade cutting into the rabbit's fan, his twin using the opportunity to fly kick the elk.

 _"Hong Ze is an elk who fights using twin scimitars he has only got one thing on HIS side and that's his big head, which begs the question, how did a guy as talent less as him ever get this far in a Kung Fu tournament ? He has zero strength, zero durability and no special moves! He is a goner!"_

Kunjingle proceeded towards Ba with menacing intent, the spider at first attempted to impale the bear with one of his popping blades, but failed as all his sword came into contact with the bear's tensed belly, which was the equivalent of some sort of brick wall. The bear in retaliation slammed his paws against the spider's sides of the head, a strange ringing sound entering the spider's ear.

 _"Kunjingle is a half feral half bear who seems to have his whole fighting style based around his belly, using it to bounce away his opponents or block any attacks b tensing it,giving him a rather powerful attack, and an even more powerful defence, he is very durable and is of the typical tanky build, I'd say he's got the fight in the bag!"_

Ba lewapt away from the bear who grabbed him by the chest shaking him completely before throwing the spider at his belly, bouncing the arachnid away, The only thing that stopped Ba hitting the axes was the spider's silk, which stuck to the pole, preventing him from falling.

 _"Ba is an assassin type fighter based upon the death of a thousand cuts principle, using it to just jump around from place to place slashing with his swords,he also fights using webbing which he spits from his mouth or abdomen, I understand the abdomen, but the mouth is just weird. I would still say Kunjingle's got this as you can't cut a guy with a wall for a belly! SQUAWK!"_

Wugu meanwhile just stood their gazing intently with seemingly no desire to take any of the scrolls.

 _"Meanwhile".._


	51. The Gate of Metal

_"Am I the only one who thinks those two could kill each other"?_

Indeed Lang and Naan were fighting very intensely indeed, the latter taking hits often but staying unfazed, Lang on the other hand was trying to keep his anger in check, if he used the Hand of Chaos now he would be too exhausted to get one of the remaining scrolls. In fact he had once punched so hard his knuckles started bleeding, he jabbed with his spear and for once Naan caught the blow.

"Now it's my turn".

He spun around, landing a back kick to the red panda's head, it was hard enough to knock any lesser man down, but not Lang, though he was certainly dazed. He charged, from his bandages Naan threw out

 _"Are those his bones"? SQUAWK!_

Indeed they were, the osteoclasts hitting air as Lang pulled a hasty backwards retreat. Naan was back, bones as sharp as swords popping out from his elbow, cutting into the red panda's anyone other than Lang had been fighting Naan they would have been sick, but he had seen more horrific things in his time, though it certainly wasn't natural.

* * *

Despite the disturbing sight nobody even paused in their fighting. Han Guan had ran out of swords, and his throwing hadn't done much other than scrape the croc a few times, it also gave Wong several weapons, he wrapped around his tail two blades and held in his hands a sword each. Grinning menacingly he charged at the wolverine, who blocked the swords with his elbow blades, but was swept off his feet by the croc's tail, he was then pinnedto the ground by his kimono, the croc raising his bladed tail to bring an end to the fight, and most likely the wolverine.

 _"Those waifers existed for a reason you know"!_

Han was saved by fate, which to him came as a surprise. He had tried to roll out his legs from under him, but had failed magnificently, he did however manage to accidentally spring a trap, which consisted of an iron pole that popped out of the ground, hitting Wong in the worst place possible, the croc stopped, pain filling him immediately, this gave Han the time to pull the swords out and end the fight with one Hanuman punch, a move which consisted of him ducking low, before landing an upper cut mid jump with both his fists, Wong lay flat on his back, knocked out, Han briefly considered killing him, but decided against it, instead leaving the croc unpantsed,the irony, that's how he was left in their first meeting. The mustelid limped happily away, ignoring how completely tattered his kimono currently was, what with all the cuts it had taken.

* * *

Jiao'ao held the scroll as high as he could, Ji Rou tried twice to jump for it, but each time the peacock moved swiftly away, eventually she decided it would be simpler to just kick him, which she did, her foot hitting his chin, knocking the scroll into her paw, Jiao'ao swept his train out from under her, grabbing it in his beak, she back flipped, slapping the side of his face the scroll whizzing away from the platform and against the ground, it was caught in the axes and torn into two, each half landing in one of their appendages, their faces the visible existence of Chaonao came with the surprise.

 _"For the destruction of one scroll, both Ji Rou and Jiao'ao are here by disqualified"!_

"What"?!

"You didn't say that before"!

 _"Well there's always a twist so get used to it already"!SQUAWK!_

Jiao'ao lost it then and there. "For your information parrot, I do not have flimsy feet, nor do my wings prevent me from doing anything out of the ordinary, I would also like to mention how flimsy your feet are and how annoying your disability is, get it fixed or fly into a volcano, I couldn't care less which way you SQUAWK as long as it's away from me"!

 _"That hurt peacock"!_ Jiao'ao was certain he was faking it, but he certainly knew the audience were on Chaonao's side so dropped it, today was not his time to shine.

* * *

Ba was bleeding from head to toe,or whatever spider's had in place of toes, Kunjingle had been pounding him for most of the task now,and he now couldn't even bring himself to smile at the elimination of two opponents. The bear backed off, grabbing a scroll in his jaws, before turning around and throwing a roundhouse punch.

If it had connected Ba would have gone flying, perhaps into the other side of the arena, but certainly to his defeat. Wugu however took the blow, and was sent flying past the red fence, landing with a crash as his glass bowl shattered around him.

 _"Master Innocent Fish is also disqualified for leaving the fence! SQUAWK!"_

Ba used Kunjingle's moment of shock to crawl under the bear and grab hold of a scroll, before taking a leap of faith and landing on top of the Gate of Earth, jumping off of it onto the platform, now he only had the Sheet of Shame to go and he was through to the finals.

 _"We need a new scroll in the top box, and medics for Wugu, the fish is going dry! And Master Eight Limbs has sprung into a lead, well, what did you expect from a guy with eight legs"._

* * *

 _Footnote:This task is soon over, and so far the only one getting anywhere are Ba and Kunjingle, the rest far behind. Jiao'ao, Ji Rou and Wugu are all out of the running and Wong's knocked out, leaving eleven to still fight for it. Also yes Naan's fighting style is based off of some guy from Naruto, though not to that level of course, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
_

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	52. Nearly There

**A/N: Okay guys I'm back. This took forever to plan and this task is so far the hardest to write, but I just need motivation and the story goes on.I also made a few major changes. Enjoy.**

Han gaped up, his mouth as low as it could go, he had never had a head for heights, and this pole stood tall. In Japan his fear had cost his cousin his life, now it could cost him his chance at redemption. He was not going to give up, not after he had just beaten Wong to the ground. He had to do something. He stared around, remembering Badr's words. Maybe he wouldn't have to climb the pole, if everyone had to pass the Sheet of Shame then he could grab a scroll from someone who had one. Sure it wasn't very honourable, but he had no honour or dignity left, so what was the point ?

 _"Here we see all of that Japanese courage in action, not! Here we see their cunning, and their dislike of playing fair"!SQUAWK!_

* * *

Dianbo felt stupid, dazed as he was from fighting Reidak. He had refused an offer on weaknesses and was now paying the price, he wasn't being beaten, but was in such a position that all of his offensives ended up with him striking the pole, the tiger's blindness doing nothing to hinder him. The jackal furiously lashed out, receiving a face full of metal as a reward. He glared at his opponent as he tried to sweep the feline's feet out from under him, failing and receiving a punch to the nose.

* * *

 _"I can understand Hong Ze, those twpo are just confusing, I mean I swear one of them's disqualified or can they both do that, as in split ? Imagine if they could, that would make them quadruplets"!_

Li I and Li II flung themselves at the elk. It was like fighting two sides of a mirror as the rabbits twirled effortlessly around him, blocking his scimitars with their fans, launching darts in ways that were not normal and slapping him whenever they got close enough,with their folded up fans, which gave off the same effect as a small club. Now the two moved in for the kill.

Li II spun around midair, slapping the side of his face with the fan, before expanding it in his face, the bright colours stunning him in place, allowing Li I to kick his snout repeatedly, before bringing the fan folded down in a downward arch, slamming the top of the elk's head with the weapon. He spun madly, throwing them off of him, then launching his weapons after them pinned both rabbits to the pole, he lashed out with a split kick, only to receive a dart to either side of his head, instantly he felt droopy, before he hurriedly ripped them out and threw them to the ground.

 _"Li III and Li IV have successfully been slammed in, will this winning streak last ? Place your bets and find out now!"_

While he was distracted he failed to realize that both bunnies had gotten free and were advancing on him. Both twirled in a circle under him, sweeping his feet out and forcing him to fall face forward, the two then both leapt on his back before sharply bringing their weapons down upon his head.

 _"That's gonna leave a mark in the morning"!_

Somehow he was still awake when he spun onto his back and grabbed both rabbits by their necks, slamming their heads together,the first time they were dazed, then dizzy, the third a trickle of blood was felt and fourthly they fell down, unconscious.

 _"Well I don't know why I chat about Japan's cunning, China's got plently of it, in a fair fight, we all know who'd have won! SQUAWK!"_

THe elk ignored the annoying voice of Chaonao. Hong Ze too was exhausted but he had won, and grabbed a scroll, the replacement to the one Jioa'ao and Ji Rou had broken and leapt twice, first onto the Gate of Metal and straight through it, then, dazed with victory he leapt down from the platform, barely maintaining a grip on his scroll, this was his undoing.

At first he felt the scroll slide out of his grip, then he turned and was instantly smacked in the face, he fell on his back, well and truly knocked out.

 _"Well, that is the cunning of Japan guys, if all else fails Han, you'd actually be a great mugger"!_

The wolverine's face lit up,though not because he had just robbed someone, he was one step closer to home, one bit closer to something he hadn't seen in several years.


	53. The Sheet of Shame

"Had enough yet"? Reidak gazed down at Dianbo, the jackal glaring back up.

"Never", he spun around, lashing out with a back kick that connected with the tiger's face, smashing Reidak's nose. He then tried to sweep the feline's feet out from under him, but the Russian skilfully leapt over the attack, lashing out with a kick of his own, which connected with a spurt of blood to the canine's nose.

* * *

 _"Master Shifting Forms, despite being the youngest here, is a mid range shapeshifting madman, wielding way too many blades for a kid of his age, and having the worst accuracy I have ever seen, he provides a challenge to most competitors due to his surprise attacks, and don't even get me started on his luck! I mean it's probably what got him this far. SQUAWK!"_

Indeed Saras had gotten through mostly on luck, but that didn't mean he was weak, he had his own fair share of brutal experiences, like that time in Korea, or on the Feral Islands or in the triads' base. He had had his experiences, and Babirasu was not going to rob him of this one.

 _"Babirasu is also a mid range fighter, though he is of course somehow creepier, due mostly to his fireballs, which thrown or used as gloves of flame can damage even the deadliest of foes! He is also one of the younger competitors, and is somehow good enough to get to his level of the tournament! He's got the skill, the fox has the surprises, place your bets before it's too late"!_

Indeed both were going at it like they were life long enemies, destroying all the hatred hey had for each other. Saras spun around, vanishing in a flash of green before appearing behind Babirasu and swiping twice with his bladed spikes or were they spiked blades ? The vulpine received a fistful of flames for his troubles, before being kneed heavily in the stomach, the mongol bred warrior spinning him onto his back before bringing his foot sharply down on his snout. Saras of course rolled out of the way before the blow could land on him and leapt onto the Babirasu, grabbing his hooves in his talon claws as he repeatedly punched at the babirusa, who retaliated frivolously with a head butt of flaming horns. Saras landed on his back, before curling up into a ball and rolling straight into the Mongol's face, as he bounced away still curled up, Babirasu grabbed him. Saras, rather than letting himself get caught, spun as fast as he could, the friction burning the Babirusa's hooves, he was rewarded with an encasement of flames which licked at his natural armour of pink and purple.

 _"Well both look like they're on fire! This won't end well"!_

And it didn't for with all that pent up power Babirasu began spinning, round and round, before throwing the flaming armadillo directly at the first pole. This struck the wood so heavily that it splintered and the whole first pole, Dianbo and Reidak with it, crashed into the second and third poles. Bringing them and everyone still on them down in a heap of rubble, as the cloud of dust settled the scene came into view.

Reidak, Hong Ze, Li I and Li II, and Kunjingle were all sprawled across the rubble, the shapeshifter was coughing dust on top of the great bear, completely burnt. Somehow Lang and Naan were still fighting well away from all the destruction, though they had strayed dangerously close towards the surrounding fences. Dianbo was lying next to the remaining three scrolls, grabbing one in his paw and holding it tight. Babirasu scratched the back of his head. He had honestly not expected that level of chaos to be formed, it had been a simple move. He fet guilty as he walked past Saras, the shapeshifter still lying weak on the bear's belly. So much so that he picked up the remaining two scrolls as well as the armadillo, before trudging determinedly towards the gate. He had always had a soft spot for the shapeshifter, eve since he had saved the vulpine back on the feral islands. It was hard not liking someone you had saved from a crazed leopard. Exhausted as he was and even if they were on different sides, they were still friends in his opinion.

Apparently it was in Chaonao's opinion as well.

 _"Oww, true friendship always brings a tear to the eye! SQUAWK!"_

* * *

 _Footnote: Well that sums up this task or most of it anyways, one more tiny chapter left to go, and then we move on to the REALLY good stuff, the finals, the plot everything is revealed. And the stakes only get higher._

 _Okay, now I've got to stop talking like this is a soap opera._

 _Update soon and Enjoy._


	54. Lang vs Naan

**A/N: No this task is not over yet, a few things I need to tie up first.  
**

 _"Well it appears that we have our final five. I don't know about you, but their is no way I'm going anywhere near those two to tell them someone's running off with all the scrolls!"_

Indeed the fighting was so severe for two reasons, one no traps were sprung, so they were fighting relatively plainly, and two Lang was already tired from using the Hand of Chaos the night before. He couldn't use his lonesome gift now as he was just too tired, this gave Naan an unfair advantage, forcing the normally aggressive red panda to fight relatively defensively.

He jabbed with his spear. spinning it so that it was harder to block, Naan took the blow, the blade merely hitting something hard and tearing a bandage or two. Lang, however, took the initiative and leapt forward smacking the sack of stones against the side of Naan's face.

 _"He's going to need more bandages!SQUAWK!"_

Naan responded by grabbing the spear and trying to pull iot out of the red panda's grip, the mammal using Naan's own pull as a momentum to land a bouble fly kick against the man's chest, Naan flying back several beast stood up and charged, swinging almost blindly with one arm, the other connecting heavily with Lang's red panda fell, his spear tumbling out of his reach.

The seasoned warrior, however, would need more than a disarming to beat him, he caught the next punch, twisting Naan's arm so that he had a clear shot of the beast's elbow. He punched hard, but his fist connected with something sharp and hard.

"I fight with my bones, it's as awesome as it is disturbing". Naan said simply as Lang pulled away, a long cut going down the length of his left arm. Chaonao seemed to agree with the disturbing part.

 _"Ew, that's gross, and now I don't want to look any more"!_

Lang was next backhanded with a fist covered in short hard bones, like a spiked club, which sent him flying several feet back, the scarred side of his face bleeding lightly from the blow.

 _"Lang, the Lord of the Mountains of Mist and Misery, is not only the only one here with visible scars, he's also the one with THE longest title. I mean seriously it's a mouthful compared to others, he's also a short ranged berserk fighter with the only skill that is going angry and hulking out. No skill, just a lot of rage mode, well actually he does have skill with a spear, but let's face it he probably gave himself that scar"!_

Lang was slapped several times by the sharp bony spines of Naan, so that he was now looking unimpressive, bleeding and panting, taking deep breaths.

 _"VERSUS"!_

At this point Naan unleashed his full arsenal and charged, covered in bony spines.

 _"Naan, Master Faceless, is buy far the most disgusting fighter I have ever seen do battle, and I've seen people who fight half naked armed with a giant spatula!He fights using his bones and can take a beating! I mean anyone who isn't dead after all those punches is certainly more durable than me! SQUAWK!"_

Naan charged, grabbing the red panda by the throat and slamming him against the ground, Lang responded by hitting the only thing not wrapped in bandages. The first punch forced Naan to close his right eye, the second shut his left and blinded him completely. Lang pushed forwards punching repeatedly with his small bony fists, the bandaged creature responded by increasing the pressure on his throat, but to no avail as Lang kept on punching at the one weak spot he had found.

 _"It's too intense I can't look"!_ Lang punched heavily resorting to using all of his force, at this point Naan pulled away yelping, tears visibly streaming forth from his eyes, Lang knew he had hit the jack pot, the beast was now exhausted and crying tears of pain.

They stared each other down for a few minutes and then both charged, Lang's fist struck first, the hand slamming into Naan's unprotected face with a vengeance, the beast collapsing onto his back, knocked out.

 _"And after a battle worthy of heaven, my man Lang has claimed victory! Give it up for my buddy, the Lord of Miserly Mountains"!_

Lang wasn't listening however, he was tired, the fight had taken his energy, he collapsed, first onto his knees and then face forwards, a small trickle of blood flowing from his injured face. He had gotten what he had come for. Who needed some dumb trophy anyways ?

 _"Uh, Lang, are you still with us ? Is he dead ? Is he dead ? Please tell me he's not dead"?!_

* * *

 _Footnote: No Lang is not dead, I do not have the rights, or the guts to kill him off, besides I like him too much. Some people might die, no comment.  
_

 _Update soon and Enjoy._


	55. The Final Five

_"Well ladies ang gentlemen after a long and hard struggle, it appears that we only have five people still standing, well four technically, and they have all by now reached the flat expanse of metal known so well as the Sheet of Shame. In current lead we have the multi armed Ba, right behind him the craziest wolverine alive (and the best thief in the history of Japan) Han Guan, following behind is the limp form of the has been Dianbo and behind everyone else it's the flamethrower Babirasu carrying two scrolls and a half dead shapeshifter, well folks, it's been a good day and the fourth task is more or less over!SQUAWK!"_

Indeed the last race was the slowest seen for a long time before or since, injured, exhausted, light headed, whatever the reason the last five were progressing so slowly it was painful to look at, the audience payed half the attention to them, before just chatting with their neighbours, either discussing something from the task or other, completely unrelated in any way, matters. One of which was Duyao, who should have been happy that her student had reached the finals, but was more focused on the fact that Badr had once again gotten lucky. The only reason the shapeshifter was still in the running was the babirusa, and quite frankly Duyao was ready to let loose some anger, when the perfect opportunity arose.

The opportunity arose in the form of Cin Lin, who really should have picked a better moment.

"YOU"!? Duyao brought some unwelcome stares, but the crowd didn't seem to care that because she couldn't think of anything better to say."Aren't you, you, wanted or something"?!

Cin Lin puffed the comment away easily."At least five of the competitors are wanted in China, one is the most hated japanese I've ever met in my life and another two are your students, the Imperial Army doesn't really care that much about who shows up here".

"Well, why so public then"!?

"Why so panicky"?

"I hope you remember you are working for me".

"I hope you remember that I have a whole order backing me, you have a fish and an overgrown bug".

Duyao sighed, how were assassins somehow so calm in business matters ? She needed to keep control, putting on her largest smile she addressed the lynx more politely.

"What brings you here"?

"Oh, nothing just a bit of surveillance duty, besides it's a tournament, I want to see how bad these guys are at fighting".

"I assure you that none are bad, in fact the skill of some is extraordinary".

"As is their luck, the mission last night failed because of some of them, which is why I want to know how good they are and how bad they are. Also I would like to borrow Ba for something, though of course we can discuss that more privately. Anyways, the tiger is a truly powerful fighter, what do you know of him"?

"He's blind and is Russian".

"What about the others, the rabbit interests me"-

"You mentioned some of them were criminal ?How did you come by this information"?

"Well, most people on the wrong side of the law bump into each other now and then. I know three of them are with the triads, one is with Mongols and another is working for a more discreet organization".

"Who"?

"The bandaged ape, the elk and the black fox are with the triads, the babirusa is with the Mongols and the shapeshifter is with the as of now rather obscure Bat Cave".

"I have never heard of the Bat Cave before in my life", Duyao replied rather doubtfully.

"Well most people would say that about the Order of the Owl, then we assassinate them and they never know. Hello this is a criminal organization, they're meant to be obscure and unknown".

"You worked with them"?

"No, but I have my sources, sorry but a master never reveals their secrets, even to their students, which reminds me how's the fish going"?

"Well enough, he's out of the running, he took the hit for Ba".

"Ha, I always thought that guy was too noble to work with the likes of you. How was he ever corrupted"?

"He wasn't, I found him on the shore of a river, bleeding, I was the daughter of a healer, I fixed him and he stayed by me, he told me how to build his cart contraption so that he could move around and wasn't a dead weight, he's not corrupted, but he's loyal to me and too naive to understand that what I'm doing is generally morally unacceptable."

"What about Ba, why's he such a mutant"?

"Well, his mother had something wrong with her, and so did his father, some sort of illness or something, I knew them both and then one day they both left, I searched their house for clues and found one egg, I thought it was some bird's egg and so I brought it with me, one day I decided to experiment with something and added a few medicines to the egg to see the effect, their was none until it cracked a few days later and I saw him, the size of a sparrow, looking up at me with eyes of every colour. I raised him and taught him."

"And he knows what you did to him"?

"No, he kind of believes that all spider are like that, after all they are rare in this part of the world".

"So you cursed them both, and ruined them both, how typical a parent".

Cin Lin walked away, Duyao paused for a moment then spat as Chaonao cried.

 _"And in fifth place we have Master Shifting Forms, the lucky kit who got this far"!_


	56. He's in the Finals!

Saras awoke, his eyes darting open. His back was killing him, and his left foot felt like there was a thorn stuck to it, gingerly rising from the bed he noticed an almost empty room, and then a chest was slammed shut in the corner.

"You're leaving"? His throat was so dry speaking actually hurt.

"I was eliminated, yes, I serve no further purpose plaguing the Tamod's and their palace". Jiao'ao sounded bitter, and Saras fell on his back, which still hurt, he had probably lost as well, he wondered who was through, hopefully Han, the wolverine deserved a break.

"I don't know why you look so depressed, you made it, or well the babirasu made it for you".

Saras sat back up as if lightning had just gone through him."W-w-wwwww what"?

"You're through to the finals", Saras' face split into a delighted grin, and then he noticed the peacock's sour feature's.

"Look, Jiao'ao I'm sorry you"-

"Oh no, I'm happy, I achieved what I came for, I proved that you don't need to go to some fancy school to know Kung Fu yes, but I'm pissed that some parrot can tell me who or when I've broken a rule".

Chaonao hate in three, two, one.

"I mean who does he think he is, he's not in charge, sometimes I think they make up these rules as they go along, and then the parrot, who hired him, he's not qualified, he's just a piece of shit with a big head and even bigger mouth".

Saras thought that technically this was a bit unfair to Chaonao, but was in no mood to argue with Jiao'ao.

"Anyways, I got what I came for so now I'm leaving, I honestly can't stand that parrot". With that the peacock grabbed the chest, spun on his feet and tore out the door. They were back in the palace apparently, maybe they did make this up as they went along.

He was hurt, yes, he ha seen worse day, another yes, besides if some people were leaving he might as well say a few goodbyes.

He came across Lang in the hallway, who seemed somehow annoyed. Before Saras could say anything his snout was pressed together, shut so that no words could escape him.

"Please don't be the next person to ask me am I leaving or not, because you of all people should know that if Cin Lin is still around I am staying until I can get answers".

Saras was about to ask answers to what, but thought better of it, him and Lang weren't friends, exactly, but the red panda was probably secretive to them as well, so it really made no difference if he wouldn't get an answer, why ask ?

He spotted Reidak in the main hall, where he had eaten so many breakfasts. The tiger jumped to his feet,a smile forming on his mouth as he clapped his paws together.

"Well done, he's in the finals, no pressure but I have a heavy bet going on you", Saras walked past, yeah more pressure, besides the tiger was clearly spending way too much time with the Lis. Speaking of which he spotted the rabbits a little way ahead.

They both sped up to him, grabbing an arm each and spinning around like a bunch of kids at school."He's in the finals! He's in the finals! He's in the finals! Lalalala!"

"Congratulations"!

"Not expected, but you've got some competition".

"Ba".

"Han".

"Babirasu".

"Dianbo".

"And you", they chorused together at last.

"Well, you've been out of it all, so you wouldn't really know".

"Hong Ze, Naan and Ji Rou left this morning".

"I wanted to talk with that elk, he's the reason we're not up there with you".

"But on the bright side, Wong is getting the biggest thrashing of his life".

"He lost to Han, and apparently that means he's shamed for life".

"I'm not sure about Wugu but Kunjingle's staying".

"Him and Reidak have a bet going".

"I know, he told me", Saras spoke, feeling as if this was them just talking to each other.

"Oh, I dare you to ask Lang is he leaving, he was so pissed when I asked him".

"He went red, you should have seen his face, I was worried where he was going to put that spear".

"Anyways Shifty, business calls, we don't gamble, so we can't bet on you, but so what if we lost."

"No hard feelings, but see you at the finals, and at least try to win".

The two dissapeared, and Saras was forced to shut his eye to the sun, which glared down at him, his foot found the soft green grass soothing, the best he was hailed by Han Guan, the wolverine babbling towards him, like a happy puppy who had just heard that their birthday had come early.

"Hello san".

"Hi Han".

"Anyways, did you hear, I beat Wong"! The wolverine went on to ecstatically exaggerate exactly how he had pummeled the croc to the ground, even if his claws had been cut, and then how he had used one slap and the elk had fallen, allowing him a place in the finals, and a place closer to home.

"Mama will be so proud, for once I've actually brought honour to the family. No more shame from here on out, Wong can't even look at me anymore, let alone make fun of me."

Han's cheerfulness was like an infectious disease, and soon Saras found himself filled with a joy that seemed to glow, and then the bomb dropped.

"Look, Shifty you know, I've got to ask a favour from you".

"Sure, whatever".

"Well, the thing is that there's a chance I don't get to win, and who knows, a lot of people are saying it's you who might grab the trophy, so I was wondering whether you could"-

"Are you asking me to throw the match"?

"Um, well you did technically get me fired from the Silver Fang's clan estate".

"So, that's a yes".

Han scratched the back of his neck nervously."Um, yes kind of a bit"-

While the wolverine babbled on Saras' mind raced. This was actually good for him. If first place prize was not Yei, he would help Han win, of course why not, if it was he could always negotiate with the wolverine. In fact this was far better for him. It was best to just disapear when this was all over and who remembered, oh yeah the guy who got to the finals but lost, noone, exactly. It was the perfect opportunity to pay back Han Guan, who knew, this whole thing might prove useful later on.

"Ok".

"Excuse me did you just say ok"?

"Yes".

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what, THANK YOU"!

And the wolverine caught him in a hug strong enough to crush bones.

* * *

 _Footnote: Yep we are close to the end guys, so much so that Jiao'ao has already left the story, he'll be back guys, though I'm not sure when where,how or why, yet. So Enjoy and Update soon.  
_


	57. The Fifth Task

The fifth Task was not a very discernible one, a set of five wooden doors and a tunnel like maze built into the arena (heavens knew how it had been done so quickly), for once Badr was not there to explain, in fact Chaonao was the one on explanation duty this time, and boy was he bloating about it.

 _"So ladies and gentlemen, after a tournament that has wasted the time of several hundred people I am proud to bring to you the Fifth and final task of the House of Tamod, the objective you may ask is this, to get through all the gates as quickly as possible and to reach the Gate of Victory, wherein you will find some item of value to bring back to prove your worth, if you are the first to succesfully bring back the item of value you will be declared the winner of the tournament, a position that gives great wealth and prestige."!SQUAWK!_

So just a few puzzles ?

 _"And now, who do we have left in the running"?_

Ba extended all his blades, spinning them malevolently, his face the very image of determination.

 _"The web pinning sword wielding maniac we all love and know, Ba, Master Spider of Humongously Unnatural Size"!_

Ba looked more than offended at these statements.

Babirasu, for the sake of the audience, ignited two ball of flames which circled him repeatedly, soaring into the air in the form of a dragon, before vanishing in a puff of flame.

 _"The flame weilding, hook fighting babirasu, Babirasu ,the brightest guy here, Master Flaming Hooks"!_

The mongol let out a confident smirk, removing his hooks from his belt.

Dianbo merely stood stock still, he was sweating and his eyes were now twitching unnaturally fast, on top of that he looked remarkably pale.

 _"The whipping king, the Indian terror, the jackal that makes grown men cry, Dianbo, Master Flying Whip"!_

Dianbo's right arm began throbbing uncontrolably, the jackal let out a sigh of relief, a good omen.

Han Guan energetically waved at the audience, not exactly as flashy as Babirasu, but the wolverine had clearly won over at least a few of their hearts, Chaonao seemed to pick this up.

 _"The Japanese samurai, the Guan ninja, the wolverine we've all been rooting for, Han you've-got-to-win-this-because-I-bet-on-you Guan"!_

Han' s face was the very emblem of happiness, as the audience broke into cheers.

Saras ignored the audience, he knew that his job was to keep a low profile as of now. Chaonao of course was on duty to make this a hard task.

 _"And last but not least, the shapeshifter, our youngest competitor since himself, Master Shifting Forms, kid your mom would be proud of you"!_

Saras realized that he must have looked more than a little dejected, picking this up the fox could hear a few members of the audience whispering things like 'he's an orphan' or 'aw, the poor kid'. No no no. He didn't want their sympathy he needed to stay invisible. Darn, now was one of those time he wished he could morph into a chameleon.

 _"Ok, nearly there, now the final few words. Competitors, we know that this tournament has been long and hard, trust me I helped make it like that, but right now all you have to do is pick a door. It will lead you into one room with another door, open the door with a key you find in that room, there are several rooms, and the key is given in several ways. Pick a door, which one doesn't really make a difference because either way you find all the same things. So lastly and not leastly good luck and may the best man win"!SQUAWK!_

All five raced as effectively as they could towards the doors, Ba was the first to reach his and responded with a fly kick, he subsequently leapt backwards, nursing a bruised foot.

 _"Sorry, but I'm sick and tired of someone barreling past everything with brute force, use your brains you filthy animals"!_

Babirasu knew well that running was not his strong suite, was lucky enough to trip on his way to the door, his nose coming into contact with something harder than the sand. He stood up and kicked about on the ground, unveiling a key.. Thinking quickly about what exactly Chaonao had said Babirasu picked it up, before continuing at a rapid pace.

Han had noticed Ba's unsuccessful attempt of forcing in, unfortunately the wolverine attributed this to the spider's lack of strength and steeling himself threw himself directly into the door, shoulder first.

"AWAWAWAWAWAW"!He threw himself as far away from the door as possible, as if mere contact with it was something to worry about. Clearly he would need more brains to get through this.

Dianbo, who had been watching Babirasu very closely had noticed the babirusa pick something up, noticing this he ran to the spot and dug at the sand uncovering four other keys, he took one, before burying the other three even deeper underground.

Saras, on numerous missions had stolen and robbed things and people, upon getting close he flashed across the door, appearing on the other side.

 _"Master Shifting Forms is the first to get through the Gate of Chaonao, Ba close behind him"!_

The spider had taken the initiative and scaled the door, climbing it with ease before dropping low to the first room.

Babirasu unlocked his and it slammed shut behind him, Dianbo repeating the manouever.

 _"It appears only Master Extending Claws is left outside, not a good start"!SQUAWK!_

Han Guan noticed a key sticking out of Babirau's door, he raced towards it, snatching it out and inserting it into his own. With a click that gave him new life Han Guan threw himself into the next room.

 _"And all of the final five have reached the Gate of Fire, pity the gate of Chaonao was so unproductive"!_

* * *

 _Footnote: Not much to say other than this. I was so tempted to name this chapter Gate of Chaonao, but I have my dignity.  
_

 _Update soon._


	58. The Gate of Fire

_"The Gate of Fire, will the flames burn down our competitors, or will they prevail once again"?_

The room was pentagonal, with a door at the very end of it, surrounding the room were several torches their flames burning brightly. The floor of the room was a beautiful pattern of a lotus flower, made of cylindrical iron goblets so to speak. And the key was hidden in plain sight, hanging from a nail attached to the door, all they had to do was get from one side to the other a effectively as possible.

Up until then Saras had been standing at the doorway, not even touching the lotus. He placed a foot forward, he felt hot all of a sudden, his Talon Claws were glowing red hot. Realizing what had just happened he leapt back screaming, his feet burning, painfully he ripped off his footwear, his paws getting a decent burning in the process.

 ** _"Just because it burns doesn't mean you're going to die, you gotta get up and try, try, try"!_**

 _"Well the Flaming Lotus has got Master Shifty all in a blaze, let's see how the others are doing"!SQUAWK!_

The others weren't really faring much better. Ba was trying to mentally construct a path to the door, without having to walk through the field of fiery death, not an easy task, especially because something was bothering him. Chaonao had said that he was Unnatural, what had that meant, probably just a throwaway line, but it still bothered him. Brilliant,now he couldn't concentrate.

Dianbo's plan was based more or less on luck, he hopped energetically from one cylinder to another, the flames bursting behind him while he ran from one to another. He leapt two cylinders, then leapt backwards when the cylinder he was about to step on blew up in front of him throwing him off balance, his back hit the metal hard, he felt the heat rising rapidly and flipped backwards, his tail tip ablaze, he grabbed hold of it in one paw and blew it out with several puffs of air, all while he leapt up and down on his left footpaw.

 _"Well, that's one way to get fried"!_

Han Guan wasn't far from the lotus, in fact he could tell it would hurt a lot to get burnt by it, he was however clever enough to try using the torches to his advantage. This involved him grabbing hold of the torches and passing from one to another.

"Boy I wished I had stayed off the noodles", he groaned as he grabbed the next torch, which fell from it's post, then he heard a snapping sound and the torches' wooden post broke off, letting him drop on his already bruised from the Gate of Chaonao shoulder, he felt the heat incoming and rolled towards his side, his snout landing inside one of the cylinders. He pushed away from the lotus, but he was stuck fast, he felt the heat coming and braced himself pulling his snout roughly away from the cylinder. Then his left paw was covered in heat as he realized that it had been set on fire.

Han Guan set off at an uncontrollable run away from the spot, this of course ended with him running around the whole lotus, the bursts of flame exploding behind him as he raced away from the fire.

Babirasu was by far the most successful so far. The power to control flames often came with required secondary powers, such as naturally high levels of heat proofness, this was of course the easiest task he could ever think of facing, all he had to do was walk across the lotus, which he did, and unlock the door, which he did, then move on to the next task, which again he did.

 _"Babirasu has set a really hot pace so far, and he's not dissapointing, he is killing this task"!SQUAWK!_

Ba's own plan was a rather simple one, all he had to do was crawl along the side of the wall, his natural spideriness preventing him from falling clean off into the fiery pit below. He was disappointed therefore, when Chaonao said.

 _"Han Guan follows close behind, this is really getting hot"!_

The wolverine had been running around in circles for much of the time now, when he realized that he could have just ran to the door, this he also did, though of course it left him with a hell of a lot of burns, one flame had caught his foot and completely singed off the bandages, the red burning brightly in the flames.

Furious Ba leapt the last few feet, holding onto the door with his arms, he slid down it, removing the key and moving onto the next gate.

Dianbo leapt from one wall to the other in a ninja style manouever, it would have looked cooler if he didn't whimper every time his left foot hit the wall and if he stopped looking like someone had electrocuted the jackal made it in good time, ripping the key off it's nail the jackal raced towards the next gate.

Saras would have finished first easily, all he had to do was flash to the other side, but he was trying to be forgettable, and so staying just a bit behind the others was actually a really good position to be in. So as soon as Dianbo's victory had been announced by the clear crisp voice of Chaonao the fox face palmed, then flashed across as if he had forgotten he could do that. His Talon Claw were still warm but they had cooled remarkably fast, and he wasted time now, fitting them on his footpaws, before making his own journey to the next gate.

* * *

 _Footnote:So Saras is stalling, Han is winning from sheer dumb luck, Babirasu is in the lead because he can play with fire, Dianbo uses skills, Ba is confused and that's it for the first gate of the finals, well second if you count the gate of Chaonao.  
_

 _Update soon._


	59. The Gate of Water

The Gate of Water stood directly opposite the Gate of Fire the competitors had just passed through, it consisted of three deep wells, one of which had the key inside of it, so of course it was a simple task, just guess which well held the key and dive in.

"Eeny, meeny miny mo, catch the tiger by the paw, eeny meeny miny mo", his paw fell onto the third well, the wolverine took a deep breath, climbing up and looking down with a gulp, heavens knew how deep the well actually as. Taking a deep gulp of air he jumped straight in. The water was warm, not hot, not cold, just right. Then something bit his footpaw and he knew he had company.

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW! Not again"!

Then his other foot was bitten then his right paw.

 _"I believe that Master Extending Claws has found the Well of a Thousand Teeths very uncomfortable so far"!_

At that moment Han Guan's tail made contact with another pair of jaws, and shrieking the wolverine threw himself along the side of the well, climbing out of it with speed and precision he could not have normally managed. As he stood dripping wet, several pirahnas still clinging to his various body parts, the wolverine dejectedly slumped across the floor.

Having heard Han's screams of pains the other competitors were less foolhardy.

Ba was clever enough to lower himself just above the surface, before dipping his blade in, to find out if or not it was occupied.

Babirasu had the similar tactic of throwing a ball of flame, which briefly illuminated everything underwater.

Dianbo however, merely decided the wells were a distraction. So far this tournament had been bordering on crazy, if so that meant that there was a likeliness he could stumble upon the key in another place of water, with that in mind he began kicking at the dust.

Saras merely pocked into the water with his bow, he had always disliked water, sometimes when he had enough adrenaline, the water was ignorable, but he would never voluntarily enter any source of water other than a bath tub. This was alos due to the fact that liquids and shape shifting seemed to dislike each other.

* * *

 _"Well, so far the competitors are playing it safe, trying to see whether they can stay dry in a task which is surrounded by if you ask me"!SQUAWK!_

"He's underperforming", Reidak noted.

"Hmmm, how so, and who"? both Li's inquired, their faces stuffed with the hazel nuts they had brought into the arena.

"All of them, only Han jumped in, the others are too safe".

"Didn't the shapeshifter turn into a fish at some point"? Lang added.

* * *

"So, Duyao, your student struggling ?", Cin Lin asked casually, not really paying much attention to the tournament.

"Ba, is doing his best. But I'm starting to wish Wugu was down there. Both of these challenges would have been easy victories for him."

"Well, Mistress, Ba is a better fighter, and he's younger, so stands a bigger chance than me in the Gate of Life".

Duyao stared at the fish besides her. "Wugu, how do you know what's going to happen"?

"The parrot told me".

"And you told Ba this information"?

"Well, no".

"What!? Why not?!"

"Because it would be cheating".

Cin Lin could barely keep the grin off her was the least criminal minion she had ever met.

* * *

Han seemingly decided that he was fit enough to jump into another well, though this time he proceeded more cautiously. The water this time was not infested with pirahnas, instead it was absolutely freezing, almost like ice, how the Tamod's had managed this he had absolutely no idea. He took a deep breath and dived under.

Ba was also making good progress, his blades were nearly long enough to reach the bottom of the well, and by probing in the water he felt the tell tale sound of metal against metal, smiling joyfully the spider took a deep breath, and leapt into the icy water, in pursuit of the key to victory, or rather the next gate.

Babirasu's flames were also proving a useful tactic, illuminating well after well the babirusa soon found that it was the one on the far right that held the key. Smirking he dived in. The water was pleasantly hot, though he was so close to fire so often that it could better be described as pleasantly warm.

 _"Well, while those three appear to be having some luck our other two competitors are lagging behind"!_

Saras was doing this on purpose, but was still unsure how far behind he could afford to stay if he wanted to help Han win. He wondered, if he was lagging behind it meant that the others were ahead, which was what he wanted, but it put him at a severe disadvantage later on in the running. So he leapt in. The cold water sent shivers up his spine, it was worse having to move around, but he had to swim, and so he swam, away from the light, he would have worried about air, but a flash of green later a fish was making it's way down the well.

Dianbo was behind only because his plan was an altered version of Ba's success, and of course his whip sword was not exactly the best blade to do it with, he was however lucky.

His weapon had gone to the very bottom,the metal tip somehow managed to go through the key, now his whip was stuck, but attached to it was the key, and the more he pulled, the further up the key was moving.

 _"It's a true miracle guys, Han Guan is through to the next gate, he's shivering, yes, but he's not even stopping to get his fur dry, now that is determination! SQUAWK!"_

Babirasu scaled the walls of the well with relative ease. He was confident he was the first through, as underwater noone had heard Chaonao's proclamation, except for Dianbo, but the jackal was certain his whip was stuck, and therefore cared little for what was going on with the others. The weapon was precious to him, in more ways than one.

 _"Second out it's the flamethrower, does he, yes he has a key and he's happy"!_

For a brief moment Babirasu concentrated, before bursting into flames, which dissipated quickly, done now he was dry.

Ba was also out quickly, but his hair was so short and fickle that he didn't seem to bother with drying it.

 _"Third place Ba, boy are these guys wet or what ? Wait, is that even a good thing"?_

Saras flashed out of the freezing waters, the warmth of the air immediately helping him. He shook himself in an effort to get dry, and it only really failed with his tail, a now soggy brush. Oh well, it would dry in time.

 _"Dianbo takes fourth place, Master Shifty falling behind! SQUAWK!"_

Saras let out a wry smile as he fitted the key into the door. Yes, yes he was.


	60. The Gate of Wood

The Gate of Wood was more or less a small forest built into the enclosure of the arena, the forest was so dense in fact that the other gate wasn't visible. Brilliant, now there was no way of knowing how far this gate went.

Ba leapt from tree to tree like a madman, clambering up them with the speed and agility to rival some monkeys, well actually a lot of monkeys.

 _"Talk about showing off, Ba seems more than at home in the Gate of Wood. Let's see how well he does against the others. Han's already taken a good lead. Is it enough"?_

Something that Chaonao had said worried Saras, what had he said about against the others ? For all he knew they were probably all stuck together in the forest, brilliant, that would definitely go well.

Unaware of this Babirasu had more than enough on his mind to keep him busy. He wasn't on the small side, and that made navigating difficult, he was also pretty sure hooves were not used to climb trees. This naturally left him with a severe disadvantage. Of course he could just torch the whole place, but he had a bad feeling as to how that would end.

Han Guan had indeed taken a good lead. He had grown up in the forests surrounding his clan's estate, he had climbed and fallen from every tree in the woods, that had probably given him his fear of heights, and he was more than apt at sliding through the wooden enclosure. What bothered him were the scents of others. The jackal had burnt himself, as had the fox, the babirusa gave off a smell of ashes and the spider, though not really having a scent, was also surely not far behind. Han Guan of course did his best to cover his tracks, but his best was not generally the best since he was in a hurry and really he was leaving a trail any idiot could follow.

Dianbo meanwhile lowered his ears, he had grown up in a town with scarcely any trees. The fact that he was surrounded by them clearly meant the advantage wasn't his.

 _"Well, the race is on who can find the key first"?_

* * *

Duyao now had a choice, she could either let fate decide, or try and change it's course. Now of course she was going to try and cheat if she could, but how was that supposed to help her student beat the shapeshifter. She had limited options. But the one she liked best was creating a diversion, the question was really how she was going to create a diversion. She had an idea, if only she had, but wait she did, the corrupting potion, the perfect time to use it, a smile crept over her features.

"Wugu, darling, I'd like a favour".

"Yes Mistress, what is it"?

"I'd like you to give this nice refreshing drink to, hmmm, whoever comes out of the latrines next, yeah, they deserve it".

She smiled warmly handing over the phial to the excitable fish who rolled away down the arena.

"And, what exactly does that do"?

"You should see, the desired affects are rather unique to my own brand of potion making".

"You're just going to poison who ever's taking a piss at this point, are you really that desperate"?

Duyao feigned a look of shock."Cin Lin, I'm hurt".

The lynx rolled her eyes. She had already decided that she was calling it quits on this idiot and her freaky students, but first she had something to deal with, all she needed was his attention. She flicked a coin into her paw, he was worth more than one yuan.

* * *

"Is it just me or is this getting boring"? Reidak was getting bored of 'watching' this whole thing play out, running and puzzles,what was that in comparison to a giant wooden lion with blades for hands. Really they should have kept the Death Worm.

"It's not only you Reidak, Kunjingle's not too happy either. I swear down this whole thing was more fun when we were down there"!

 _"Well then fight better next time and you will still be there! SQUAWK!"_

Kunjingle gave a short whistle.

"Yes, Kunjingle, yes I do think he is taking the piss". The rabbit replied.

Lang however was distracted, he was getting the impression he had something to do, something really important. Suddenly he jerked his head to the left out of instinct, catching the small coin mid air, as it flew towards him. It didn't take too long to find the perpetrator, as the lynx stood up and began slowly walking away. She was a few stands above where he was sitting, and a lot further to the right, but it didn't matter, he'd catch up with her.

Picking up his spear (which really should have been taken away from him before he entered the arena) Lang let out a growl as he followed the lynx's rough direction.

"Lang where are you going"? Li I called after him.

"I'll be right back", Lang called back after him. He never came back.

* * *

The competitors were moving fast, most of them already rather far into the forest, then the cry of a wolf was heard, snapping them out of their thoughts.

 _"You didn't really think we'd let you leave without a few reminders, did you"?_

* * *

 _Footnote: Well, ladies and gentlemen, dear readers, this fic is drawing to a close soon, but more on that subject later. The next chapters will be longer, I promise, and this fic will mark the last of my short chaptered fics, again this might depend since old habits die hard, but hey, anyone can be anything. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic so far, because we're nearly over the last has been fun to write, and as they say in any place I happen to be in, bring forth the climax!  
_

 _Update soon._


	61. A Small Reminder

_"You see this is yet another one of my innumerable brilliant ideas, wood, trees in particular tend to last a very long time, which means that they should be holding a lot of memories within their bark, as such, this Gate is more or less a small reminder of all the things you faced previously! SQUAWK!"_

Saras' mind ran through every single place where he had heard the cry of a wolf. He had never fought a wolf in this tournament, not a single one. And yet he kept on holding onto the feeling that he had seen them somewhere before. Then he remembered. Li I and Kunjingle, during the Second Task, had fought a pack of feral wolves. His ears drooped, that meant their was a pack of feral wolves loose in an arena hidden behind trees, how perfect.

Han Guan was less preoccupied, he already had a good lead over the other competitors, and the wolves were certainly nowhere near him yet, but they could certainly catch up, especially if he just stopped moving.

Naturally he was the first to come across any reminder. The blade cut his neck just a smite, any deeper and it would have been more than just a drop of blood. Han Guan turned his head to once again look upon the face of the grinning lion, wooden and colorful as ever.

 _"Well, Han Guan has just ran into the Thing, ironically this is the third time they've fought during the course of this tournament, and so far the wolverine has a clear victory streak, can he maintain it"?_

Ba had not stopped for one moment, above the treetops he faced no opposition. No wolves could reach him, and he doubted the Death Worm was going to make a reappearance. Grinning at his own luck the arachnid continued to leap from one branch to another, entirely effortlessly.

Surprisingly,Saras sensed the wolves before they managed to launch a surprise attack, though that was out of sheer dumb luck, he had tripped, and while picking himself up caught sight of a bunch of footprints which led directly into a deeper part of the forest, one of course that he planned on avoiding. Of course, fate never worked like that, the wolves tore through the bushes, one snapping it's jaws in the place his face had been a few seconds before. Momentarily distracted the canines looked around from side to side, noticing the brush of a fox dissapearing into the woods.

Wolves being wolves they naturally gave chase.

 _"For now, Master Shifting Forms has outfoxed the wolves, will he keep them off his tail ? SQUAWK!"_

Babirasu was also going well, if well meant making good progress. Well, for the least manouverable species still in the running, he was doing very had a lead on Dianbo, and had found a rather good path to follow, allowing him to travel much faster. What he didn't realize was that the path was not one of Chaonao's brilliant ideas. He found this out the hard way when he ran directly into the Wu Xing's burning back. It didn't burn him, but he was sure that anyone else would have been scorched to a crisp.

 _"Why is everyone bumping into things we've already seen them fight ? There's no fun in rewatching something when you already know the outcome"!_

Dianbo was behind everyone. And it seemed that's the way fate wanted it to remain, for as he agilly leapt over a thorny bush his left footpad landed badly on something. He fell face forward, only his pride injured. He turned and stood, it appeared he had landed on something rather white, a shining object, he placed a paw to it, then recoiled in disgust, it was an antelope's skull. He turned and was about to start running again, when it begun rising, and flying at it from all directions were more osteoclasts, shit this was the thing Jiao'ao had to fight in the Second Task. The jackal's peircing eyes noticed something else, something that gave him a unique edge over the others.

* * *

Wong had just finished relieving himself. He exited the latrines tripping over a small glass bowl, he turned back to kick it but found Wugu's staring eyes piercing into him.

Now, Wong's story might be delved into further at this point. He had been beaten in the previous task by someone he had humiliated his entire life. That had been a blow. The worst was now he seemed to be having bad luck, like the day before when he had fallen down the stairs, that had left a bruise. He wasn't used to being a victim and that stung him hard. What also stung hard was the glass bowl he had just slipped on.

"Watch it will you"?!

"Hey, did you just come from the toilet"?

Wong's face looked like a pot that had just been smashed, that was truly the only way to describe it. "What's it matter to you"?

"It means you are eligible for a free sample of the elixir of strength", the fish handed him the small phial Duyao had given him moments before, unaware of what it actually was and what it actually did.

* * *

Duyao was more or less astounded by what Cin Lin had told her before she had left. 'You're on your own now', and just like that she had left, without a care in the world seemingly.

* * *

Lang chased the elusive form of Cin Lin as stealthily as he could, it occurred to him that she was probably leading him to a trap, but he decided that trap or not he was getting the information he needed.

* * *

Li I's left leg was shaking crazily, it had already hit Reidak's knee twenty three times and counting. Finally the Russian decided he had had enough.

"What is it with your foot ? Stop the shaking already ?!"

"But I need to pee", the rabbit moaned childishly, and the tiger truly wondered whether he was having this conversation with a fully grown man.

"So ?! The latrines are around the corner"!

"But it's getting exciting".

 _"You said it bunny boy things are finally coming together"!_

"Go to the latrines before I throw you all the way there"!

"Fine", the bunny once again moaned childishly, though this time he set off at a sprint towards the public toilets.

* * *

Dianbo started the fight with two roundhouse kicks, a flying back kick to the skull and a sweep of his literal bag of bones collapsed onto it's spine. Then he got a good view of his target.

It was a key, made of a metal that looked like silver, attached to a golden chain around the bone beasts' neck. This was something he definitely needed. Unfortunately, staring at a key is a rather distracting art and the jackal was so far away in his thoughts that the bone's own kick connected harshly into his chest, sending him sprawling across the treeline.

He ripped out his whip, a plan of sorts forming in his head, though one he wasn't particularly proud of. Stood in his form, awaiting the creature to make the first move.

 _"Oooh, it looks like Dianbo has some idea of what to do, let's see some action"!_

It dashed at him slamming bony spines everywhere, it was only out of sheer luck that Dianbo avoided the first wave of attacks, but the attacks just kept on coming. One spine caught him on the left shoulder, but he stood, he needed it to move just a bit to the left. This came soon enough, for seeing that it had damaged it's left side the creature moved to attack that side. He never got the chance.

The whip curled around the gold chain, wrapping around it, Dianbo then used it as a bouncing board to launch himself straight at it's head. The skull went flying and the rest of the bones collapsed soon after.

The jackal smiled, before he started running. He had a key, now he needed a gate.

 _"Master Curling Whip now holds a tactical advantage over the other competitors. Either way that bag of bones is clearly the weakest trhing on earth, I mean even I can last longer in a fight! SQUAWK!"_

* * *

Babirasu was not faring too well, he had beaten the Wu Xing before, es, but that had been with the assistance of the best (and only) shapeshifter he knew. Now it was just a fair fight, and he hated fighting fairly. The earth split a bit under him, and he had just enough time to get out of the way when five wooden spikes flew out of it. A blast of flame he barely ducked and just when he himself had ignited, a bunch of water fell on him. Now that, that hurt a lot. His skin hissed and for the first time he could feel real heat traveling through him, not just fire. He leapt back, the water had faded and so had the feeling of flames, but he still needed to get straight past the Wu Xing somehow, of course this time his brain failed him.

 _"Flaming Hooks is feeling the burn here"!_

* * *

Saras tried every trick in the book to avoid the wolves, how he knew them heaven's knew, but he was relying on his instincts now. He doubled back suddenly and ran down another path, the wolves tore straight past him, good, by the time they caught his scent he would be long gone. He made a wide circle, a trick every fox knew, before turning sharply and running in roughly the correct direction.

 _"Now that folks is the art of outfoxing"!_

Saras allowed himself a little grin.

* * *

Ba suddenly felt something tug at one of his feet, he stopped and looked down, before being harshly pulled upwards, in a state of confusion he was completely defenseless, and unable to stop himself, and before he knew it he was face to face with a feral python. Shit, he had thought he was untargetable. A glint of silver showed him a key, but he was stuck, snared by the snake's powerful coils, which compressed every time he breathed. He held his breath, trying to buy his brain some time.

 _"Ba's in a bit of a squash now! SQUAWK!"_

This somehow gave the spider the answer he needed. Though of course he never acknowledged this. His blades only worked if he popped them, he couldn't move, therefore he couldn't squeeze them, but the python could do that job for started taking in rapid gulps of breath, as if he had just run a marathon, naturally the feral continued squeezing, though now even quicker than before, eventually all six blades popped from their handles, slicing deeply into the python, though not enough to kill it, the blood poured everywhere and the snake hastily recoiled. Ba looked at his blades, all of them were now bloodied, but one had something extra attached to it. A key. He smiled, he was really getting the hang of this.

 _"Master Extending Blades seems to now be doing well, can the giant spider catch up with- OH MY GOSH, Dianbo has already reached the Gate of Life, sorry folks, but that part's a bit private, so we can't show it"!_


	62. The Grace of Air

Han knew that he had to hurry, somehow Dianbo had gotten ahead of him, which meant that the jackal had already gotten a key, which also meant that the others could be closer than him. He needed a key, and he needed to get away from the Thing. And he needed to do so quickly. He slammed a fist into the wooden surface of the lion's face, his body twisting away from it's bladed arm as it attempted to run him through. Han Guan pulled back, his knuckles throbbing, that punch had hurt him a lot, he had no respite however as the Thing went on the offensive again, forcing him to block with his elbow blades, the lion's arms impaling a pair of trees, allowing Han to jump up and knee it harshly in the throat. That was when he noticed the key, attached to the lion's mane, he made a hazardous grab for it, but was kicked away by the machine's wooden leg, the blade mercifully missing his head. Snarling the wolverine charged feigning a punch to the left, before using his elbow to cut into the machine's neck. The distraction complete the wolverine jumped up and plucked the key, but before he could get out of range he received a long cut down his back, he fell forward, now mercifully out of striking range. It stung a lot, but hadn't hit any blood vessels and therefore wasn't bleeding heavily, it wasn't too deep either. Brushing it aside as a mere scratch the wolverine continued on his path to victory.

 _"Well, once again, for the third time since this tournament has started Han Guan has defeated the Thing, is it just me or is this thing getting repetitive! SQUAWK!"_

* * *

Saras thought that he was running away from the wolves, but was actually running towards them, this proved to be a miscalculation of his wide circle. The problem was that both of them were running towards the spot where Babirasu and the Wu Xing were having their one on one, and the babirusa was already in enough difficulty.

The Wu Xing was like a tank, it was insurmountable, and it was capable of spewing forth fire and water and controlling the other three elements. The Mongol swung with his hooks, the metal severing one of the Wu Xing's wooden spikes, another one growing to take it's place almost immediately. He ducked as the giant almost backhanded him into oblivion, before having to leap back and duck behind a tree as it unleashed a volley of flaming wooden spikes.

 _"Ba has also reached the Gate of Life, and just behind him comes Han Guan, well at least they're trying to look like they're in a hurry ! Which is more than I can say for SOME people!"_

Babirasu ignored Chaonao's comment ( which he was almost certain referred to him )and continued in his fight with the Wu Xing. Then a strange thing happened, darting out of the undergrowth, and running headfirst into the Wu Xing's flames came Saras, who leapt back his fur scorched but mercifully not ablaze. Glaring the fox proceeded to repeat his success of the Second Task, shifting into an armadillo he rolled round and round the Wu Xing, gaining momentum but also avoiding it's blows as it slammed it's spike fists into the ground repeatedly, eventually Saras turned and rolled full on towards it, his speed and armoured shell acting like a less volatile cannonball, going directly through the Wu Xing's tough outer core. Then something went wrong, instead of hitting a tree and just stopping, the armadillo bounced back though this time he didn't have enough strength to run through the Wu Xing entirely and hit it hard, the Wu Xing next collapsed on it's back, more or less crushing the ball that had cut through it.

 _" Master Shifting Forms seems to be in a tight spot, though he did just defeat something in five minutes which SOMEONE ELSE couldn't beat up for most of this Task!"_

Babirasu again ignored Chaonao, moving over to where the Wu Xing lay, blasting the rocks completely, allowing the shapeshifter a way out. The armadillo crawled to freedom, shaking himself hard. Every inch of his body hurt, but he had gotten this far and after all he had had worse. He shifted once again so that he was now once again a fox. Then both competitors wordlessly noticed that inbetween them stood one key, they looked at it, then stared at each other. And then they both dived for it, Saras was there a split second before his rival, twisting away so that Babirasu merely landed on the ground, the fox was about to start running away for the second time that day when he was pounced on by a wolf, one which had obviously visited Li I from it's clear lack of teeth. The fox was pinned, however, and toothless or not wolves never hunted alone.

 _"What a twist ?! Master Shifting Forms is in possession of the key, but is pinned down by a wolf, now that's a bit of instant karma for you"!_

Babirasu however intervened, leaping onto the wolf and kicking it away, pinning it to the ground with one hoof and ripping the key and chain off of it's neck. He let go of the wolf, who ran with it's tail inbetween it's legs yapping helplessly, then he released a jet of flame at the surrounding undergrowth, which caused a chorus of yapping.

 _"You scratch my back, I scratch yours, words to live by Ladies and gentlemen, words to live by! SQUAWK!"_

Babirasu turned expecting to find a fox there, and was surprised when he saw only a trail of footprints before one line which indicated he had become an armadillo again.

 _"The race is on now folks, after all who wants to be last"!_

Babirasu chuckled, he would catch up in a little while, besides wasn't it best for last ?

* * *

Lang saw Cin Lin turn a corner, he knew that that particular street lead into an alleyway. Did Cin Lin really expect him to walk all by himself into something that was so obviously a trap ? still he had always thrown caution to the wind, why stop now ?

Lang strolled as casually as he could into the center of the alley, huh they actually expected him to not expect this.

"Come out come out wherever you are", he growled, gripping his spear tightly as several hooded figures leapt out of the shadows, wearing the cloaks that he knew came from the Order of the Owl, naturally Cin Lin was one of them.

* * *

Wong didn't know what made him drink that potion, but something made him swallow most of the phial in one gulp, before throwing the rest into the arena, it tasted disgusting, and burnt his throat. His eyes snapped closed and then everything rushed through his mind, every sad moment every angry memory, it was all their burning into pure hatred for everything and everyone.

"Mister crocodile sir"- Wugu's entire jar was backhanded across to the walls, before Wong unleashed an ungodly roar of pure rage. The corrupting potion was Duyao's most powerful creation, it essentially got rid of the person and made them into a well of hatred, fueled by their own bad experiences. The jar cracked and Wugu flopped helplessly to the ground, a puddle of water surrounding him.

Li I had the bad luck to run into Wong (or whatever was left of him ) at that moment.

The rabbit was instantly swiped at, and sent sprawling.

* * *

In the center of the forest, surrounded by trees that really should have taken the blow for it, it's sharp and cruel arms stuck into the wooden trees, the Thing stood idle. Something hit it's head, something that made it something more than a dumb machine. Something a crocodile had ingested a fw moments before. If it could the Thing would have roared.


	63. Life and Lies

The Gate of Life was by far the smallest so far. It was perfectly circular, in the center there stood a chair, and directly in front of it there stood a mirror, it was all very peculiar, especially considering how straight-forward the other Gates had been so far. The room was oddly painted white, the colour of death, their was no obvious key, and the door seemed to have no keyhole, other than a small round mark in the started by feeling along the sides of the wall, as if searching for a loose brick or something along those lines anywhere. He tapped at the door, ironwood, maybe a good axe could cut it, but he doubted his whip had the necessary firepower. He was also rather startled by the silence. No obnoxious Chaonao, no cheering crowd, no betters hissing about loosing money,absolutely nothing, just the sound of his own breath and his heartbeat. He sat on the chair, dejectedly, the mirror must be something important. Maybe it was supposed to be a battering ram. as he thought this he noticed something odd about the mirror, there was no reflection, no chair, only a white surface. He stared fixedly at it, wondering what it would show. Then he saw himself, only it wasn't exactly him.

* * *

Lang had already felled two of the fighters, but it seemed that they just came coming. Like he had expected it was supposed to be an ambush, he also knew that an ambush only worked if they didn't see it coming. Like so, he spun around his spear's blade going in and out of yet another figure as they tried to sneak up on him. He backhanded one boar, before kneeing him in the gut and kicking him full force towards the wall, a sinister crack made sure he would never rise again.A few members of the Order now seemed a bit more cautious to approach him. That was except for one idiot. Ripping his cloack off a huge gorilla stomped forwards, beating it's chest majestically. Lang jabbed with his spear, but the ape caught it, before snatching the other side of the spear, lifting it into the air the simian would have ripped a lesser fighter to pieces. But this was Lang we were talking about. He had enough common sense to let go and shimmy under the ape's feet, before kicking heavily at the back of it's knee and clambering to the top of it's back, snatching it's head in his paws, and before it knew what was going on, Lang had given the ape a broken neck. Several members of the Order simultaneously jumped him, one he kicked into two others, all three collapsing, another found out how sharp his spear actually was, yet another received a sackful of rocks to the face and the last one practically shitted himself as soon as Lang turned around, he was dispatched with one quick punch to the face.

Cin Lin wasn't stupid, she had abandoned Duyao because the odds hadn't been in the frog's favour. She would have done the same now, but there were only two ways out, past Lang or up and out, but she needed time to plan both, time she needed to buy.

* * *

Ba was staring at an egg, well he was staring at a mirror, which showed an egg. The egg was lying on a table, one that looked a lot like Duyao's with similar phials and potions behind it. All of a sudden there was some wild shaking, and a bunch of the phials fell onto the egg. For a minute Ba thought that it had cracked, but in fact it had held firm. None of this really made sense he thought to himself. Then the scene changed.

* * *

Han Guan though it very odd that he was watching his mother through a mirror. she looked younger than he had ever known her, and from the way she smiled, happier too. She was holding an infant in her arms, it's fur looked like his but a bit darker, just a bit infant held out a small paw which clung to his mothers'. Then a figure walked into the scene. It was the very spitting image of himself, all down to the red scarf hey were both wearing. It wasn't very hard to guess who the figure was, for the first time in his life Han Guan was staring at his father. Then his father spoke, oddly it sounded nothing like him.

"I must go now", he said.

Han's mother turned to him. "Must you"?

His father sighed. "The daimyo requested my presence, I have to leave, yes, but I shall return swiftly".

 _Why do the Japanese speak so poshly_ , Han wondered.

The infant held a paw up to the other wolverine."Don't worry Han, I will be with you soon".

It all dawned upon the wolverine at that moment. The gate of Life was making him re watch his entire life. He was the infant. He looked down at his scarf. And that had once been his father's.

* * *

Saras had never been more confused in his entire life. He was looking at a mirror, he saw a figure draped in black clothing sneaking out of a building, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. It strolled casually towards a bridge. It stopped briefly to unwrap the was the moment Saras' heart stopped beating, peering through the blankets wide awake and wide eyed was a fox kit. The thing that really threw Saras back were his eyes, his own eyes. He blinked, trying to throw the facts together. What did the mirror mean ?

* * *

Babirasu was watching a similar babirusa could tell from the Tower of Sacred Flame visible in the background.A figure was once again strolling with a bundle of blankets it had swiped from an unnatended windowsill. The blankets were moved apart to reveal to Babirasu himself, small and frail, sleeping soundly. So the Mongols hadn't been lying to him.

* * *

Dianbo was staring at a younger version of himself. He was a youngster, a toddler almost, and he held a knife in his paws. He was crying, Dianbo had forgotten this memory, it had been his first day of school. He was cutting at his paws, squeezing them until blood was dripping hard on the was a cry in the mirror. His mother ran into the picture, grabbing the bloody knife from his hands. Dianbo closed his eyes. He had always been picked on because of his weak paws, he had always tried cutting them off, but each time his mother stopped him. The next scene for him was harsher. He was in school, now in his early teens, Master Flying Rhino was already training him. He had lashed out with a kick against one of his childhood bullies, they had smashed their nose and went crying to the teacher. He of course didn't know about the incident with the knife or his already weak paws. The professor had taken a wooden staff, and was beating the jackal's hands. One hit, his paws hurt. Second hit, his arms were shaking. Third hit, he was clenching his teeth together. Fourth hit, his eyes were tearing up. Fifth hit, his paws were bleeding. The boar stopped and looked astounded at the jackal, who remained silent. That was the truth of Dianbo's silence, it was all because of one stupid weakness. The next scene was considerably more fun to rewatch. He had been in his late teens now, still bullied, still a loner, still hating his weak little paws. This was India, and schools here were very well funded, a gorilla had walked in with a cleaver, waving it around menacingly and demanding money from the professor, who had now wrinkled and was more of a weed than a boar. The young Dianbo stood up and raced at the ape. His family funded the school, he was not going to sit by and let it get robbed. He ducked twice before leaping nimbly onto one chair and then again around the gorilla's neck, squeezing with his feet. The ape collapsed, his face red tapping desperately on the floor. Dianbo stood up. He had seen enough. Then the mirror changed, it was a black screen, white writing reading:

 _So, have you learnt something from your past ?_

Dianbo knew the trick behind the mirror. He was supposed to have gleaned some new information from this small trip down memory lane. He smiled. Yes he had, never let anything know your weaknesses.

The mirror disintergrated, revealing a wooden circle to perfectly fit the door, standing over a neat pile of broken glass.

* * *

Ba remembered the next scene very well, it was one forever etched into his memory. He was seven, him and Wugu were crossing a road, Duyao had let them go outside and 'frolick' with the other children of the village. The spider watched with growing dread as he and Wugu walked up to a wolf pup of their age, and ask the question every child has said at least once in their lifetime.

"Can we play too"? He cringed as he watched himself speak those cliched words. The wolf looked at both of them and then, eyes widening and leaping back in shock the wolf pup placed his arms in front of him, gazing fearfully at the two that had approached him.

"Stay away from me"!

"Why"? Wugu asked ever the innocent.

""I-I_i don't want to get infected".

"Infected"? Ba asked offended.

"Well, it's just I don;'t know if it's contagious"-

"What"?

"The thing that made you two so, so, disabled".

Ba closed all eight of his eyes, he knew what happened next. Ba had slapped the wolf up so badly he had gone home limping.

Then the mirror turned black, and in white characters it read:

So what have you learnt from your past ?

His past, hmm, he had been unpopular, was freakishly large, contagious, disabled, then the scene with the potions sprung into his head. Spiders came from eggs. Ba nearly had a heart attack from realizing something he should have known the first time he looked into a mirror. He wasn't normal, and never would be.

The mirror cracked up, a neat pile of broken glass suppressed under a solid block of wood. It took Ba about eight seconds to guess where the block went.

* * *

Han Guan's memories were all more or less the same thing over and over again. They spoke of neglect, they spoke of an ambition to be more and they spoke of depression. But this time it was someone else who seemed to be suffering more than him. His own mother. In every scene he noticed details he had neglected before, like when she wiped away the tear in her left eye. Now he was watching what he hoped was the last scene.

"Mama, when is daddy coming back"?

The wolverine found he couldn't take it anymore and struck at the mirror hard, his paw stinging, it hurt a lot, but his memories hurt more, the mirror collapsed, and through the broken fragments he found a solitary piece of wood. Well, it hadn't really been a waste.

* * *

Babirasu and Saras were now both staring blankly at the black screen with white and silvery writing spread across the surface. For Babirasu the question was easy. He had learnt that the mongols had been right, what the Jit Kun did was cruel, but the mongols had been equally cruel. What Babirasu learned that day was that if and when war broke out between what remained of the two, he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. Apparently that was enough for the mirror, as it snapped in half, revealing the clean wooden circle.

Saras on the other hand learnt absolutely nothing at first, or at least he thought he did. He had seen something that made no sense, a small fox, in a bundle of blankets, being carried off by someone. A fox with the very same eyes as him. In a village that looked nothing like the Piaoliang he still remembered in his head, suspicious, yes, but brown eyes weren't exactly rare, in fact it could have been any lesson. He pondered over the words in his head, he had learnt that there was a young fox kit in some weird village. The mirror worked on the basis of truth. That was what Saras had learnt and as valueless as it was it was enough for the mirror. He too recieved the wooden circle.

* * *

While the competitors were busy reliving their worst moments, two things were happening simultaneously within the arena. The Wu Xing was moving entirely of it's own accord towards the Gate of Life, or rather, in its general direction. The audience were satisfied with a free lunch, due mostly to the fact that the Gate of Life was a small invisible area on the arena. Another thing that went unnoticed was Li I's and Wong's scuffle near the latrines. All the crowd really heard was grunting, with the occasional yowl of pain, and noone really wanted to know what was going on there.

What was happening was this. Wong was using some rusty steel bar he had found, to try and decapitate Li I, who had always thought Wong a rather mediocre fighter. Indeed the croc actually was, but the rage of the corrupting potion was fighting for him, and it was a formidable foe indeed.

Li I was at first slightly hesitant to go all out on Wong, but after the bar slammed into the side of his face, sending at least one of his teeth flying, he resorted to the only thing he had on him, basically his whole arsenal.

* * *

 _Footnote: Well, here we are, three chapters away from the end. A long chapter from me, and lots to leave you thinking. So with that, enjoy and Update soon.  
_


	64. Gate of Victory

_"And the first of our competitors to reach the Gate of Victory is Master Curling Whip"!_

The words made Dianbo smirk, the early birds got the worm after all. The only thing that struck him as odd was the gate itself, he had been expecting a great trophy in the middle of the room, instead there were several clumps of precious objects scattered across the room. Chalices, gems, everything that could delight an eye but the jackal sensed a trap in each of them, remembering grimly how Jiao'ao had been disqualified without a second thought. Then the door to his left opened and Ba sprung into the room.

* * *

Li I put as much force as he dared into the blow sending Wong spiraling away from him, the rabbit and crocodile had still not been interrupted, but Wong seemed to have an undying source of energy. Even when Li I had smashed his makeshift weapon to pieces, the croc had replaced it with a long piece of splintered wood. Wong had several darts clinging onto his body, his chest, his arms, his legs, even his throat, and yet the reptile was still standing and each of his blows was harder than the previous. The bunny had earned himself a brief respite by hiding within the latrine itself, but that had ended when Wong had smashed the door down. He had split himself, or had at least tried to, but that had failed rather magnificently, twice. He tried again now, the orange glow came and went and to his left appeared Li II, the bunny grinned. Wong got up and charged, but halfway through he stopped and stared behind them. They turned swiftly and found Duyao holding a loaded crossbow.

"I once had a friend who was a rabbit, he died".

Li II threw himself into he wave of bolts, soon thirteen were sticking through him like some sort of Voodoo doll. Both rabbits collapsed, each feeling the others pain, both of their cloaks soaking up blood, both of their eyes fluttering and then closing.

Duyao ignored them both."You are needed elsewhere, please resume your seating as before". She smiled her slimy froggy smile. One down two to go.

* * *

Chaonao had given his voice to hundreds of tournaments beforehand to realize something was wrong wasn't difficult. For starters the audience were a bit restless currently, secondly and the biggest issue was the Thing, for some reason it was sawing down the Gate of Life like a drill, almost as if it were after something within, or possessed, both thoughts sent shivers down his spine. He glanced at Badr who looked utterly unafraid and calmed himself, he needed to do his job, and the best way to appease a restless audience was to joke about it and laugh in the face of fear, that is what he did now.

* * *

 _"I would have named the Gate Of Victory the Gate of Confusion. Think about it. Masters Eight Swords and Extending Claws are playing it while trying to cling on to a trophy, one which I am CERTAIN is FAKE! SQUAWK!"_

Indeed that was a rather accurate description, for both the wolverine and the spider had placed an appendage on the trophy, and neither had wanted to let go, so now they were dashing in and out, swiping with a sword or a claw like a pair of ungraceful dancers in a feast of fools.

 _"And they're not even the worst, I mean look at those two, the pig and the fox, they're throwing everything that might be a prize at each other, I mean imagine if they chuck the prize at each other and noone noticed."_

Both were actually looking for their shared birthright, but they weren't about to scream that out to everyone in the arena.

 _"And don't even get me started on that IDIOT Dianbo, just make up your mind already, it's not that hard"!_

Dianbo had been picking at a different object every three seconds before moving aside and picking up something else, and to Chaonao it was one of the most annoying things ever.

* * *

Cin Lin slashed thrice, so fast that if Lang had been any slower he'd have lost a hand an ear and probably his life, but of course Lang was not a bit slower and matched Cin Lin blow for blow with his spear, using the extra reach of his spear as a crucial advantage over the Lynx, who's reach was considerably shorter with her long dagger. She managed to land a kick on him, but he merely landed on top of the gorilla he had dispatched earlier. He grabbed the tail of a ferret, who had apparently been in the order of the owl and flung it at the feline, who (snarling) threw it aside with a backhand that broke it's spine (for the second time in that day). The red panda dodged nimbly as she slashed with her long dagger, before pushing her away from him with the butt of his spear, sending her sprawling against the floor . He leapt into the air and drove the spear down, leveling it on her chest, a foot firmly place over both her shoulders, ready to break them if she tried anything.

"Where is he"? He growled lowly.

Cin Lin now had a smile on her face, one which he didn't like at all."He is busy, some secret mission or something".

"Don't play games with me".

"You want me to be clear with you. I-DON'T-KNO"-

Lang threw the bag of boulders over her face just to shut her up. He glanced around him. He would leave now, he decided,before too many questions were asked,he had now seven more counts of murder on his head, the Imperial Army would want him for questioning, and then they would want him for justice, and then they would want his head, rolling away from his body. He turned around, the arena still looming in the background. The tournament had been a nice relief, but he had wasted too much time. The REAL quest was about to begin.

* * *

 _Footnote: HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sorry this took me absolutely forever, but I really had no inspiration. Anyways that's my goodbye to Lang, the REAL quest will be written by Mind Jack (I think anyways) and sorry he didn't tell me who 'he' was either. But it was a fun scene to write and this was also a really fun chapter to write._

 _Enjoy and Update soon._


	65. Duh dee duh dee duh

The first thing that went wrong was when a loud crack indicated that the Thing had come into the Gate of Victory, the wooden lion's absurd smile letting the world know it wanted blood. Dianbo was however the only one who noticed this, most likely because at that moment Babirasu shot a bolt of flame, which set Saras's green cloak on fire, somehow the vulpine failed to get it off and in a panic teleported right next to Han and Ba, this frightened all three of them, jumping back in surprise. babirasu picked up Yei the gem filling his body with energy, it felt like fire was traveling through his veins.

"Duck"! Dianbo shouted, but his cry was unheard of to Babirasu, instead the other three all ducked and banged their heads together. Babirasu himself received a hard hit on his arm, just below the shoulder. The Thing's blade struck through bone, but mercifully it failed to remove it entirely. In a mad fury Babirasu released a jet of flame from his body, the flames traveling up the blade and enveloping the Thing, which hastily pulled out the blade and kicked hard with it's feet, three wooden pikes raking his stomach . Babirasu collapsed, he was out of the fight, the gem inches away from his hoof.

 _"Don't worry everyone it's all part of the plan"!_

Saras transformed into an armadillo and rolled at full speed at the wooden feline, ducking both bladed arms as he crashed into the Thing's chest, and was sent sprawling with a massive headache, he let out a moan of pain, somehow the 'cat' hadn't even flinched.

 _"Well, the Thing has finally got an upgrade it seems, about time too I might add."_

Saras was about to get run through when Dianbo's whip-sword curled around the machine'snarm, pulling the blade mercifully away from the shapeshifter. Ba at this point sent out an arsenal of silken snowballs, they hissed as they landed, extinguishing the machine's flames.

"Teamwork wins every battle it seems, well when you don't get stabbed in the back by said teammates"!.

The lion turned sharply and lashed out, pulling Dianbo's weapon with him and out of the canine's grip. At this point Han came from nowhere and smashed the trophy he had been fighting for for most of the task right in it's face creating a dent in it's image on the object. Dianbo pulled himself towards the Thing's back, his feet smashing into where it's spine should have been. Once again it showed no reaction other than turning around and slapping the jackal away, a streak of blood flying out of Dianbo's mouth as he fell. Han grabbed a coin the size of a dinner plate and used it to block the Thing's subsequent attacks on him, it was cut in half in one blow and he was about to get run through when a web of silk flew straight into it's face, Ba was between them in half a second his blades parrying the blind sweep the machine had made.

"When did you get so strong"? Han exclaimed.

 _"I asked myself the same question! SQUAWK!"_

"Shall we dance"? Ba's eyes closed in concentration, mere slits on his face.

Much to his and everyone's surprise the Thing's mouth opened wide and a hissing emerged from it.

 _"Okay, forget what I said, everybody panic! That's not supposed to be possible! Evacuate the arena"!_

"No"! Badr shouted. ""This is all just another sur"-

 _"Don't give me that crap! It's been lovely to host folks but, but I'm afraid that for your well being it would be best to EVACUATE!"_

"You're fired"!

 _"I quit! SQUAWK!"_

At that moment the exits blew up.

Ba saw nor heard any of this, he only saw the blades in their hands and the movement of the arms. He parried, lunged and always hit, but the wooden shell was like an armor. He outsped the Thing, but it surpassed him over a dozen times when it came to strength. e could parry almost lazily, but had to keep moving. Up his blade flew, then down and to the side, and so on until he struck tender wood. Against his better judgement Ba sent all six of his blades straight through the tender wood of the THing. They went in, but as hard as he tried he couldn't pull them out, e was slammed away and swatted into a wall. He was out of the fight.

Dianbo charged from behind, Han took the front and Saras barreled into it from the side. The machine smashed a wooden arm into Han's and Dianbo's faces, but was knocked over by Saras as the armadillo rolled into his feet. He stood at the Thing's neck, now a fox, and stabbed at it with his knife. Just when it was about to fall, the mout opened and two wooden bolts flew into his stomach. He was then sent flying across the room, landing besides Yei as the blood seeped out of him.

Dianbo hit twice with a roundhouse kick that seemed to keep ongoing round, trhe third time the Thing dodged and Dianbo's foot connected heavily with the wall. The Thing brought down it's blades to end te jackal. What would have been the end of Dianbo was prevented by Han who charged into the wooden lion and smashed it straight into a wall,. It kicked him brutally in the belly, the blade went through him twice, but he continued smashing it's absurd wooden features into the wall. Finally it managed to slap im and he was sent flying. He landed next to Saras, his blood mingling with the fox's.

The Thing now had a smashed in face like never a battle cry more or less unheard of Dianbo smashed his fist into the Thing's features. Two loud cracks covered the arena, one was the Thing's face the other was Dianbo's paw. The jackal collapsed.

"You hurt"? Han asked the vulpine next to him.

"Just a few scratches".It hurt lie ell, Saras had recieved pain in his life but this was just a whole new level, it urt just to blink let alone talk, he felt so weak and withe very drop of blood e felt weaker and weaker.

"I know a hymn that makes pain go away", the wolverine offered and ten without waiting started."Duh dee duh dee duh, duh dee duh dee duh. My mum taught it to me".

Saras felt very tired and suddenly remembered Han's wound. "Han you're hurt", he said, it wasn't a question, he was trying to stay awake.

"It's just a scratch. Duh dee duh dee duh, duh dee duh dee duh".

Saras's eyes drooped and closed. The last thing he remembered was Han Guan patting his head. And the pain did go away.


	66. Duyao's Revenge

While the Thing was kicking everyone's ass in the arena Chaonao was having a minor panic attack. He landed directly in front of Badr on the Top Box and screamed in his usual loud voice.

 _"EVACUATE ! EVACUATE! EVACUATE! SQUAWK"!_

Badr was not paying attention to the tournament anymore. He grabbed Chaonao by the neck and choked the parrot.

"Shut up", the cat hissed.

 _"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP! EVACUATE! TAKE THE COMPETITOR'S EXIT! EVACUATE"!_

Badr threw the parrot to the ground and tried to make his own voice heard.

"Stop, the tournament must continue, please return to your seats".

Those who didn't ignore him in their mad rush for the Competitor's exit hesitated a moment too long.

 _"SCREW THE TOURNAMENT! IT'S NOTHING MORE THAN AN ASS-KISSING CONTEST"!_

That ended it, everyone was running away from the arena, everyone except a few people, but Badr didn't care.

"You fool, you ruined everything"!

 _"ME ?! Look at them!"_ He pointed a wing into the Gate of Victory where everyone seemed knocked out or worse. _" They could be dying"!_

"Indeed they could be. I dearly hope some of them are". Duyao strolled in, at her back a large crocodile, Wong.

"Duyao, help me, we need order, we need to end this thing", he pointed in a blind panic at the crowd running away.

"Daddy, it's no big deal", came Safi's voice.

"Yes we need to end this thing".

Badr noticed the greedy look on the frog's face too late.

Duyao fired twice with her crossbow. Two bolts piercing straight through the slender cat.

 _"That's just sadistic"!_

"Wong deal with the parrot, I'd rather he didn't interfere with my plans".

Badr let the tears streak down his eyes, Safi's eyes flickered and closed, she had been shot in the heart, twice. This was the culmination of his failure. His whole life he had failed. He had won the tournament but had failed his family, his brothers and sisters were dead, his mother and father were dead, they had all starved. And now the only thing left to him was dead, his daughter, dead before his very eyes.

"Well, isn't that sad, the poor widdle pussy cat's cwying his widdle eyes out. Get up and fight me like a man".

Badr got up but the only thing he could do was enter a stance, he couldn't even see through all the tears.

 _"Wong the Wrong, can't catch a little birdie, sitting on a tree L-A-U-G-H-I-N-G"! SQUAWK!_

Wong dived after the bird, but Chaonao proved more nimble than the crocodile had expected.

 _"AWWWWWWWWWWW, too slow, better luck next time"!_

Wong leapt into the air, jaws wide open. Not only did he miss Chaonao by a li and closed his jaws on nothing more than thin air, but he also found himself a victim of one of Reidak's fly kicks. Wong flew like a bird, until he hit the wall, at that moment he fell stunnned onto the ground.

 _"Hmm, I was hoping for the bear"._

"Kunjingle has gone to find Li I and rescue the competitors, he'll be with us swiftly I assure you".

* * *

Kunjingle found Li I, along with Li II who was long since already dead and Wugu, who was dying. Li I was in tremendous pain, but still he was trying to wetten the fish, who was all but dried up. The bear knew for a fact that he had come too late to save Wugu, but he owed it to the fish to hear his last words and stay with him to the end.

The end came swiftly. "Me and you on a cart for two. Bye guys, I'm gonna be with my mommy".

With that Wugu breathed his last and Kunjingle picked up Li I who was more than literally crying his eyes out. He also picked up Wugu's body, the fish definetly deserved more than this. The bear himself wiped awy a tear, but remembered that their was another time for grieving.

* * *

Duyao smashed the crossbow right in Badr's face. It hurt and the blow drew blood, but Badr was back on his feet, and now he felt no more sadness, having dried out his tears, what he really wanted now was revenge. He grabbed the crossbow the next time it came round and pulled it away from Duyao's grip before throwing it off the Top Box. That felt good. He punched Duyao. That felt even better. a grin spread across his features.

 _"Get him Reidak ! Hit him hard! Make him feel pain!"_

Reidak was doing all of these things, but it felt good to have someone rooting for him. It made him hit harder and do far more impressive albeit unnecessary feats.

* * *

Han Guan was also dying, Kunjingle could see that. He had been cut too deep and it had pierced too many vital organs. The wolverine seemed to know death was coming for him.

"Duh dee duh dee duh, duh dee duh dee duh. Kunjingle, seeing as you're the only one here I want one favor from you. I want each of you guys to get a piece of this. He ripped off his red scarf. One for you, and Reidak and Lang and Shifty and Jiao'ao and Dianbo, and if you ever see her give the last piece to my mother".

Kunjingle nodded.

"Now let me die in piece, if you need me tomorrow I'll be in a nice little grave", the wolverine laughed at his own joke. "Duh dee duh dee duh, duh dee duh dee duh".

He closed his eyes and slept the eternal rest, finally at piece with the world.

* * *

Reidak slammed his fist into Wong's eye, a mark forming where the tiger had hit his mark.

"What is wrong with you ? You should be begging for mercy at this point".

 _"No offense Master Fearless Shadow, but that sounded just a bit big-headed ! SQUAWK!"_

Duyao landed a punch into Badr's gut. The cat doubled over and was instantly punched on the face with a swing that could knock someone out, but Badr's grin remained firmly in place, to the point where it was starting to disturb Duayo, she realized that she needed to end him quickly, before he did something really bad to her.

* * *

"Yes I know it will hurt".

Kunjingle whistled.

"I'll scream".

Kunjingle snorted several times.

"I'll scream very loudly".

The bear placed Dianbo's dislocated paw in his mouth, and slapped his paws together.

"Yes I'm ready, just get it over with".

Kunjingle bit down on Dianbo's paw, and the pain shot up all over his body.

 **The following scene has been replaced by a video of lobsters.**

 **A lobster walked forward and swam through the see.**

 **Thank you for watching.**

By the time it was done Dianbo had lost a paw, one he had always wanted gone and had finally found the strength to get rid of. He tied a piece of his pants to the stump.

"Well, you can go help Reidak, I'll get the rest of them out of here".

* * *

Reidak once again slammed Wong to the ground, but the croc got up again, and was promptly smashed back into the dust.

"Yield"! Reidak pleaded.

Wong opened his mouth and unleashed a hiss. Reidak's eyes would have widened this was not Wong this was some demon.

Duyao knocked Badr to the ground, and before he could rise again she unleashed a Shockwave Punch to his would have killed him, but he blocked with his left paw. All the bones in that arm shattered on contact, the shockwave traversing straight through to the shoulder. Duyao fell back, she was tiring, but had unarmed Baddr more or less, the cat was at her mercy, one more and he'd be dead.

Then, from out of nowhere a paw grabbed her and threw her into the stands.

 _SPLAT!_

 _CRACK!_

Duyao was no more than a messy corpse.

Kunjingle having dealt with the frog charged at Wong, jaws wide open and both predators bit into each other's necks, their teeth sinking into flesh. Round and round they grappled on the floor. Finally Wong got on top of the bear, but at that point Reidak interfered, his foot smashing into the croc's spine, shattering it and ending it's life.

 _"I don't know about you, but I think this tournament ended up one great big mess"!_

For once, everyone agreed with Chaonao.

* * *

 _Footnote: Well, those deaths all kinda came out of nowhere._

 _Han Guan is my favorite of all the OCs I invented, and that's a long list, but his time came, and no matter how much it pains me to say this, he is dead._

 _Wugu was fun to write about and his child-like innocence was endearing, but ultimately this sets up another story so I had to say goodbye to him._

 _Both are dead, but you may see more of them in the future._

 _Safi was somehow unimportant, she used to be a central character, but I never really wrote her in, my bad._

 _Badr is now the second cat I've made go crazy in my fics, the first being Gutou Dasui, the odd thing is, they're actually kinda similar. All they did was for family and in the end they're both crazy cats. Sad. :(_

 _Update soon._


	67. The Walk Back

When Saras awoke he felt both very tired and a lot of pain. His stomach was murdering him, all he had to do was softly poke the scars and he would be feeling the pain for another five minutes. He also felt very sad. He had been told of everything that had happened outside of the arena. He had cried his eyes out upon hearing about the death's of Wugu and Han Guan. Wugu had been useful and such a sweet person, so full of life. Han Guan had come so close to reaching his goal, he had so nearly won. But now he was dead, and their deaths had left his heart hollow and his eyes red, sometimes he thought that no matter what he accomplished he would always just be a little kid, crying in the corner for every dead friend. Li I was in far more pain than him, he had felt, but had not, getting shot twelve times across his body. He was on more painkillers than Saras knew to count and was in an induced sleep from the milk of the poppy. Dianbo was different, he was somehow far more cheerful, and Saras hadn't noticed why until the jackal cheerfully showed him a crystalline blue paw in place of a real one on his right arm.

"Now I still have two glass paws", he had commented. Saras felt happy for him, sadly though the jackal had left soon after, saying only a brief 'goodbye'.

This made Saras' mood bitter throughout. He had stayed silent when Reidak had come to take his leave. A brief high five and the Russian was at the door for only a second to say something along the lines of 'we shall meet again'. Saras had heard it all before, and naturally didn't believe a word of it.

He almost cried when Kunjingle came to say goodbye, though that was probably because the bear had wrapped him in the hardest hug ever, and had licked his face before patting him down on the head and leaving. The vulpine waited until the bear was gone before wiping the saliva off his face.

Finally, however, after three sour, bitter days spent crying on friends gone and dead alike, Saras received a long awaited letter.

 _'Dear little brother,_  
 _I heard what happened and I'm sorry you were hurt, emotionally and physically, if it's okay with your medic I'd like to take you home._  
 _Many happy thoughts, Lord Aang'._

Home. Away from this nightmare. Saras leapt off the bed, not caring for the pain shooting through his body as he grabbed his knives, his bow, his quiver,the piece of cloth Han had left him and a few other possessions he actually wanted to keep. To his surprise he found Yei packed in a red cloth under his bed.

He was about to leave when he remembered Li I and hurriedly wrote the rabbit a note for when he woke up.

 _'Dear Li I,_  
 _I'm sorry I had to leave before saying a proper goodbye, but my life is really messed up so... yeah. Thanks for everything and I'll never forget you. I promise I'll write._ _Kanbujian.'_

The words were mostly empty, but they looked nice on paper so the shapeshifter left them under Li I's pillow before heading out the door.

At that moment he bumped into the last person he expected to see.

"Ba", the spider had not really been on good terms with him before, and now that both Duyao and Wugu were dead he didn't know where that put him. "I, didn't really expect to see you, it's kind of hard to explain. But I'm glad you're alright"-

Ba punched him in the stomach, it sent Saras doubling over, his ears ringing and his stomach reeling with pain.

"Don't talk rubbish to me, you never even thought about me. I don't hate you, so don't make me hit you again. I just came to say that I hope I never see you again in my life. It would be very awkward, I'm sorry about what Duyao did to you and others, and I know Wugu was your friend too, so you have my condolences for that. Goodbye and though you may not believe it I wish you luck, shapeshifter".

"If I say I wish you luck too, will you hit me again"?

Ba smiled before walking away and calling back after him. "Depends what you're wishing me luck for".

As soon as he was out of earshot Saras whined, his scar was killing him, those bolts would be with him for the rest of his life, a cruel reminder of the whole tournament. If Saras had thought Ba had hated him, he was wrong, but if he thought Badr liked him, well...he was probably also wrong.

"You, get in here now"! The feline hissed.

Saras merely looked at him, and stood where he was."And what did I do ? Pray tell".

Badr had seen better days. His whole right arm was gone, and half of his face was now furless, he also missed an eye on that side, combining together to look like some kind of freak, and to think Saras had once admired him. His face quivered with rage." You caused everything ! It's all your fault Duyao wanted me dead. Look at me ! This is all your doing"!

"Fine then, well listen to what's your doing. Han Guan died in a tournament you hosted, as did Wugu. If you had listened to say, Chaonao, the tournament would have halted and the only casualty would be your pride. Nobody would have died and maybe your face wouldn't look like it does now". Saras said all of this with a calmness he didn't feel, he felt his insides turn around and bubble, as the cat looked at him in a way only pure loathing could create.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOSSED SOMEONE ON THAT DAY ! DO YOU ? MY DAUGHTER'S AS DEAD AS THOSE PEOPLE, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLAME ME WHEN MY SAFI IS GONE"!

Saras had once read that the tongue was of all the things in the world the hardest to control. He hadn't believed it then but he did now when he spoke.

"Good riddance".

Badr had him by the throat in half a second, smashing his weak body against the wall. "Say that one more time"! He hissed with deadly calm. His body hurt everywhere and he couldn't breathe, just then the last person he expected came to his rescue. Chaonao.

 _"I hope there isn't a problem Badr"!_

"No there isn't".

 _"Then let the fox go and screw off"!_

Badr did so after a moment's hesitation, glaring at both of them.

 _"Sorry about this whole mess kiddo, but trust me you'll still have something to brag about to your family"!_ With a kind-hearted wink and a final _SQUAWK_ , Chaonao was gone.

Saras ran the last few feet, hoping Badr didn't choose to come back.

"Hi".

Saras leapt two feet clear off the ground at the sound of Babirasu right next to him.

"Hello".

"I guess this is goodbye".

"The second one actually".

"Last time was better".

"Things change, Babi, I'd rather not be reminded of all the shit that went down here".

"Oh, that's not what I'm here to talk about, I was looking for you, to ask you a very important question".

"No".

"What"?

"I'm not joining whatever Mongol thing you work for".

"That's not what I was going to ask".

"Oh".

"What exactly did you see in the mirror"?

"I saw myself, as a baby, in a bundle of blankets on top of a bridge."

"Was their a bridge in Piaoliang"?

"Can you cut to the chase ? I'm kinda worried Badr's gonna come out and flay me".

"Do you know what a Jit Kun is"?

"Just tell me".

"Fine, a Jit Kun is a weapon, of mass destruction. Before you deny it let me explain. The Jit Kun were nomadic raiders who kidnapped children to raise them with special and dark magical powers which came from the Jit Kun Crystal, in order to make raids easier to carry out. You and I were both taken from our faimilies"-

"Look, Babi, I really need to go and don't really need a history lesson. I'm parent less either way really. I don't really care". He did care, a lot, this struck at his very core of loyalty to the Jit Kun, but he ignored the information, he didn't really need it now. He would find out later on.

He had said all his goodbyes, minus Lang who had vanished before he had woken up. He would never cherish the memory of The Five Tasks of the House of Tamod, but nor would he ever forget it, or the people he had met as he left the palace he heard Chaonao's voice for the final time.

 _"That's all folks"!_

* * *

 _Footnote: Well this was a fun story to write, my longest by FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR and my current favorite.  
_

 _There is a sequel, but i don't plan to write that for AGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES so the only thing I'll be updating is Mongol Wars Part I, which is finally OFF OF HIATUS._

 _Woooooooooooh, I feel good. Thank you to Mind Jack, Master Fearless Shadow and Berserker88 for all your help. Thus ends my tournament arc._

 _Update soon and thanks for reading._

 _Chaonao belongs to Berserker88._

 _Lang belongs to Mind Jack._

 _Reidak belongs to Master Feraless Shadow._

 _Aang belongs to Sychronized Harmony._

 _And the rest belong to me._

 _Grey Coincidence, well out would be MJ's line so._

 _BYE BYE._

 _PS: plz tell me out of ten how well this story did, ten being the highest._


End file.
